


Explosions

by CrazyPinkPenguin



Series: A different life [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Play, Angst, Comfort Sex, Completed, Dirty Talk, Drama, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinky, Kinky sex, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panties Kink, Phone Sex, Sex, Smut, Squirting, Truck Sex, Wall Sex, blade play, garage sex, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 72,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPinkPenguin/pseuds/CrazyPinkPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl phones a sex line. Now completed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> So...I was bored and fancied writing something new. I've had this whole phone sex line operator idea for a while and thought I'd give it a try, especially since I need to practice my smut writing for Extinction when it comes to it...
> 
> Warnings: Phone sex, dirty talk, masturbation, light bondage?
> 
> Erm, yeah, sooo...enjoy!

"Hey,  _you_." Darcy purred, her voice picked up by her ear-piece. It was her normal greeting which made the clients feel more comfortable, more familiar, and more special when they called, even if it was the first time they'd ever done so. It also had a surprising amount of sex appeal to it and made the men feel as if she'd been waiting for them specifically.

" _Hey."_  A gruff, southern drawl sounded in her ear. It was a low mumble, one she didn't recognise – and she was sure she would have remembered it – making her believe that he was new to their sex line.

"My names Kay," Not a completely lie; it was her middle name. "How can I help you tonight?" she trailed off suggestively, making herself more comfortable as she laid back against her sofa, wearing nothing but a over-sized bed shirt and panties, her usual lounging clothes.

It was silent for a moment and she briefly wondered if he had hung up on her before she heard him mutter: " _This is fuckin' stupid. Dunno t'fuck I was thinkin'-"_

"Wait!" she quickly said before he could hang up, something she suspected he was about to do. It wasn't uncommon for clients to let their nerves get the better of them, and after doing this for two years, she knew exactly how to keep them on the line. "You're just gonna leave me like this?" she forced out a realistic whimper, almost sounding as if she was in pain. "But I  _need_  you…" She bit her lip, not because he could see it but because it helped her play her part.

It was silent once again but there was no dial tone, signalling that he was still on the line and the faint sound of him inhaling sharply after she'd spoken let her know that she had caught his attention.

Hiding the smile which threatened to appear, she forced herself to stay in character. "What's your name?" she spoke softly, almost as if she was afraid to scare him off.

" _Daryl."_  He told her after a moment of hesitation.

"Daryl…" she licked her lips, choosing her next words carefully; they'd let her know exactly what kind of role he wanted to play. "Are you gonna 'help' me,  _Daryl?"_  she purred again, knowing that this could only go a few ways.

One – he'd hang up, not into the whole 'hero who saves the girl by fucking the shit out of her' routine.

Two – he'd go along with it and she'd be able to find out more about his likes and dislikes which would work to her advantage.

Or, even better, three – he'd more than like it, come out of his shell and have a hell of a time, most likely resulting in her finding herself a new regular.

You see, every man had a kink. Whether it was domination, submission, spanking, orgasm denial, orgasm control…or something more like the role of a hero – although this type of 'hero' was a lot more X-rated than the common version – or even, the role of a villain.

And it was her job to work out which.

When he was silent again, she continued trying to encourage him to get involved. "I'm so hot…feels like I'm gonna burst," she breathed in a voice which always got the men going. "Can you help? Give me the  _release_  I need…"

He released a shaky breath. " _Damn…"_

She felt herself grin, happy to know that she was getting to him and hitting all the right spots. It was her job to learn what they liked and to go the extra mile – anything to earn more money – but for some reason, she found herself actually  _wanting_  to do this for him. She wondered… "I'm such a naughty girl, Daryl…"

" _Why's tha'?"_  he questioned hotly.

Think fast… "I couldn't help it," she tried to make herself sound innocent as an idea popped into her mind. "I'm just  _so_  horny all the time…I-I couldn't control myself and…" she trailed off, trying her best to sound shamed.

His voice was strained.  _"Fuck, girl, what'd ya do?"_

She licked her lips. "I was in the woods…and started to get wet," she heard him supress a groan. "I just had to touch myself…So I lifted up my skirt," Men loved skirts; quick access. "Pulled my white panties aside…" Since she was playing the innocent, naughty girl role, she thought white would suit best. "And…" she hoped this would help him come out of his shell a bit more. "I-I can't say it. It's too bad…"

He took the bait, his voice rough and filled with lust as he drawled, " _Tell me, sweetheart. What'd ya do?"_

"I…"

With his breathing heavy, he said something she really hadn't expected: " _Did'ja finger your sweet, liddol pussy? Make ya self cum while leanin' up against a tree?"_ she heard the sound of clothes ruffling and assumed that he was removing his pants.  _"C'mon, tell me, dirty bitch. Couldn't even wait til ya got ya self home…"_

For a moment, she was taken back. She knew that she would get him to become more confident as the conversation went on but she didn't expect it to happen  _that_  quickly, or for him to be  _that_  dirty, or  _that_  good.

Swallowing thickly, she willed herself to talk, reminding herself that he was meant to be getting off on this; not her, even if her pussy was having other ideas. "I, uh,"  _Fuck_ , her mouth was dry and she briefly wondered if that was because every bit of moisture from her body was now soaking her panties. "I had to?" she replied weakly, her eyes still wide with shock and her heart pounding in her chest.

 _Calm the fuck down,_  she tried to tell herself,  _you're meant to be a fuckin' professional!_

He tutted in her ear. " _Not good 'nuff. Wanna know what I woulda done if I'd caught ya?"_

Her profession mind screamed 'no', knowing that it was gonna be something hot, and dirty, and she was barely able to hold it together now, let alone if he carried on, but her pussy was screaming 'yes', and apparently – like the majority of men – she was controlled by what was between her legs. "Yes…" she breathed, not really surprised when she noticed how laboured her breathing was.

" _Fuckin' dirty…_ " she could hear the sound of his hand while he presumably wacked off, and for the first time since she'd started this job, the sound sent a shot of lust through her. " _I woulda made ya stop,"_ he told her, his voice as harsh as his breathing. " _Woulda tied ya hands to the closest tree branch, pulled out my huntin' knife n' cut off all yer clothes, leavin' ya bare."_ His voice caught in his throat and she squeezed her legs together, knowing that she liked this idea just as much as he did. " _I woulda spanked ya ass fer bein' so bad and you'd fuckin' love every second of it."_

From the gush of wetness she felt escape her, she knew that he was right. "Fuck…" she whimpered before she could stop herself, her eyes falling shut at the visual he gave her and she briefly thought about how  _she_  should really be paying  _him_  for this phone call.

" _Bet ya'd be fuckin' drippin' everywhere. Down ya thighs…"_  he huffed out a groan.  _"Wouldn't be able ta hold back, sweetheart. I'd have ta knell down, tasta ya, fuck ya with my tongue n' fingers…"_

Ok, now she'd had enough of holding back; she quickly pulled off her panties before laying back against the sofa again. Sliding her hand down her stomach, she quickly got to work and found her clit, the nub swollen and fully aroused. "Daryl…"

" _Ya playin' wit' ya pussy, sweetheart?"_

She let out a whimper and told him, "I  _really, really_  shouldn't be…" she said breathlessly. "But…I can't stop."

" _Good lord."_ He cursed under his breath. " _Ya ain't got a damn clue what tha' does to me."_

She didn't want to admit it but… "I'm close."

" _Ya gonna cum fer me? Imagin' me poundin' in'ta ya while ya tied up, ain't no way to escape?"_

She could feel it building, a ball of pleasure in the pit of her stomach, growing bigger with every passing circle she rubbed into her nub. "Yesyesyesyes…."

" _Holdin' ya hips tight…Ya wanna touch ya clit, don't'cha? Ya can't. Gotta cum usin' jus' my fuckin' dick."_

Her toes curled, her hips jerking and thighs twitching so violently that it  _almost_  put off her rhythm. "Fuck!" she squealed, the ball of pleasure finally bursting and spreading through each limb, her clit pulsing underneath her finger tips as she rode it out. "I…Cumming! I'm cumming!" …Explosions were the only way she could describe the way he'd made her feel.

He groaned loudly, reaching his peak after hearing hers. It was a gruff sound, full of need and want and release…a noise she would always remember.  _Pure sex_. " _Fuck, Kay…"_  he finished with a weaker groan, the closest thing she imagined he could get to whimpering.

For a few moments, the only noise was the sound of their breathing, and then she spoke up, talking before she could really think about it, "If you call again…" she panted weakly. "My real names Darcy."

He huffed a laugh.  _"Damn right I'll be callin' again."_


	2. Kay and Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not entire sure if this is going to continue or not but you all like the idea, and I felt like I still have more I could add so…This is basically chapter 1 but in Daryl's POV.
> 
> Enjoy!

He'd been staring at the card for about an hour now, tryin' to figure out whether to call or not.

It had been Merle's fuckin' idea of a joke. Made out like Daryl'd had it in his jacket pocket b'fore announcin' it to all the other mechanics at work. They'd laughed at him but Daryl didn't take it lyin' down. He cursed at 'em, told 'em they needed to grow the fuck up cause this shit was gettin' old.

All the hollerin' didn't get him nowhere though. They'd just carried on laughin' like fuckin' hyena's while Merle stood there, lookin' mighty fuckin' proud of himself.

Fuck them; fuck him. They didn't know t'fuck they were talkin' 'bout anyway.

At the end of the workin' day, they all wanted to head down to the local bar and Daryl turned 'em down when they asked him. Couldn't be fucked with 'em. Least this way he could have some alone time while Merle was warmin' the bed of the easiest bar wench.

The anger n' humiliation didn't go away though. Instead, sat at home all alone with only his thoughts for company, Daryl found himself growin' angry again n' he knew he needed to get it outta him somehow.

It was either that or he'd end up punchin' Merle when he finally staggered home.

So the card which Daryl had snatched off Merle and tucked into his back pocket, wantin' to hide it soon as possible before the others saw it, seemed to burn, wantin' to make itself known.

Which is how he found himself sittin' on his old, stained, springy mattress with the card in one hand n' a beer in the other.

It weren't like he was a virgin; had lost his virginity at thirteen when his Dad brought him home a prostitute, clamin' that his ol' man had done the same for him. Apparently barely enterin' your teens made ya a man.

Daryl knew it didn't. Knew he was too young but Merle'd had the same treatment n' told Daryl it was one'a the best nights of his life, so he had no one to stand up for him.

It went bad. Real bad. He'd cum quicker than a speedin' bullet n' the fuckin' bitch had laughed 'fore heading to Merle's room, claimin' she wanted a real man for the night.

" _If ya want'd a man, ya shouldn'ta fuck'd a kid, stupid bitch!"_  he'd yelled at her, fueled by anger at his family and embarrassment at the situation.

After that, Merle always tried to get him laid, sayin' he needed to get better at it 'cause he weren't have no pussy-ass brother.

Absently, he swiped his calloused thumb over the name on the card.  _'Kay and Jay'_. It was written in pink, loopy writing and followed by a big 'x' underneath.

He knew from experience that the best way to calm him down was a good fuck. He was still a man, after all. The problem was, he couldn't be fucked to try n' find some hoe who'd drop her panties for him. They were all easy, riddled with diseases, and mostly likely had been fucked by Merle at some point. He was sick of 'em.

But decent girls didn't go for rednecks like him.

So his only option was the number in front of him.

Good lord, he was a fuckin' pussy. It weren't like they were gonna turn him down. They got fuckin' paid to do it; It's why they were there.

With one last swig of beer for his confidence, he placed the bottle down on the cabinet beside him, which was broken n' missin' a draw, before pickin' up his cheap-ass cell and dialing the number before he lost his nerve.

It rang once before a voice answered. It was a recording which asked him who he wanted to talk to; Kay, twenty-five years old, sandy blonde, five-foot-four with size Thirty DD breasts, or Jay; Forty-five, brown hair, five-foot-four with size twenty-eight E breasts.

He decided to go with Kay since he never was in'ta older women. Pressin' 'one' with a shaky hand, he found himself wonderin' whether he could still go through wit' this but he didn't have much choice cause within' seconds the phone was ringin' again before the sound of a feminine purr filled his ear.

" _Hey, you."_  The way she greeted him made him feel like they were friends; like she'd been expectin' his call n' knew who was callin'. Fuck, this bitch was good at her job.

Closin' his eyes and layin' back against his bumpy mattress, he mumbled in reply, "Hey." This was a fuckin' stupid idea…

" _My names Kay,"_  He doubted that. They never gave out their real names, not that he could blame 'em. " _How can I help you tonight?"_  she trailed off suggestively.

The ball was pretty much in his court n' he didn't know how to react. When he fucked someone, there weren't no talkin' unless he was tellin' the bitch to shut up cause her screamin' was givin' him a headache. T'fuck was he supposed ta say to her? He shouldn'ta done this. "This is fuckin' stupid. Dunno t'fuck I was thinkin'…" he muttered under his breath. She weren't supposed to hear it but she did n' before he could hang up, she was protestin'.

" _Wait!"_  And for some reason, he did.  _"You're just gonna leave me like this?"_  The whimper she gave off made his dick pulse. It was like she was hurtin'; hurtin' cause she wanted ta be fucked so badly n' didn't have no one else to do it.  _"But I need you…"_  Shit…this bitch  _really_  knew what she was doin' n' he breathed in sharply, her words makin' him feel needed which is somethin' he would never admit he wanted.

He didn't really know what to say to that n' remained quiet. He wanted to know what kinda game she wanted to play and then maybe he'd consider playin' along.

" _What's your name?"_  she questioned softly.

Shit, should he give her his real name? He weren't sure but he did know that he wanted to hear her callin' it out so he decided to go with it. T'fuck could go wrong? Not like she could steal his identity cause she had his name n' number. "Daryl."

" _Daryl…"_  She breathed, the sound makin' his pants tighten, remindin' him once again how good she was at her job. She spoke carefully, almost as if she was tryin' to choose the right words for him.  _"Are you gonna 'help' me, Daryl?"_  he caught the meaning and repressed a groan.

Palming himself through his pants, he could feel his breathin' getting' hot n' heavy, and he imagined himself fuckin' her hard n' dirty, her pussy tight around him like a vice…Shit, he forgot to reply to her.

It didn't matter though cause she was talkin' again _. "I'm so hot…feels like I'm gonna burst,"_  her voice was all breathy-like, remindin' him of a porno, n' not a trashy one neither.  _"Can you help? Give me the release I need…"_

He released a shaky breath. "Damn…" If she wanted his dick, it was hers for the takin'.

When she continued, he knew she had a big fuckin' smile on her face.  _"I'm such a naughty girl, Daryl…"_

Squeezin' his dick, he found himself dyin' to know:  _"_ Why's tha'?" his voice was hot n' rough, somethin' he didn't recognize.

" _I couldn't help it,"_  Fuck, did she sound innocent but Daryl knew she was far from it.  _"I'm just so horny all the time…I-I couldn't control myself and…"_  she trailed off, soundin' ashamed but once again, he knew better.

His voice was strained when he spoke, his mind runnin' through all different kinda scenarios. "Fuck, girl, what'd ya do?" he gave himself another squeeze.

It sounded like she licked her lips.  _"I was in the woods…and started to get wet,"_  he couldn't stop the groan which escaped his lips.  _"I just had to touch myself…So I lifted up my skirt,"_  Fuck; he bet it was a tight, small little thing which barely covered her ass. All he'd have to do is lift it up n' slam in'ta her...  _"Pulled my white panties aside…"_  Fuckin' white panties. She was fuckin' far from innocent.  _"And…"_  she drew the word out, soundin' hesitant.  _"I-I can't say it. It's too bad…"_

Oh, fuck,  _no_. No way in hell was she gonna stop there. "Tell me, sweetheart. What'd ya do?" he pushed.

" _I…"_  Once again, she hesitated and he couldn't help but wonder if she was doin' in it purpose; tryin' ta get him to speak up more.

If that was her game, it was fuckin' workin'. He found himself squeezin' his dick every few seconds, enjoin' the spark of pleasure it gave him. With his breathing heavy, he said somethin' tha' even shocked him: "Did'ja finger your sweet, liddol pussy? Make ya self cum while leanin' up against a tree?" The thought was too much for him and he rested the phone between his ear an' shoulder while rushin' to remove his pants n' boxers, all while speakin', "C'mon, tell me, dirty bitch. Couldn't even wait til ya got ya self home…"

He couldn't help but feel a bit smug when she spoke, soundin' shocked n' aroused at his words. That's right, Daryl fuckin' Dixon is in charge now.  _"I, uh,"_  it sounded like she didn't know what to say.  _"I had to?"_  Her voice was weak n' breathy.

He tutted, grabbin' his dick in his hand n' startin' a nice up n' down rhythm. "Not good 'nuff. Wanna know what I woulda done if I'd caught ya?"

When she spoke, he knew she was just as affected by this as he was.  _"Yes…"_

Naughty girl. He couldn't help but wonder if it was just part of her job, or whether the small hitches in her breath were real. The thought made him grow even harder n' he sped up. "Fuckin' dirty…" he muttered under his breath before continuin', "I woulda made ya stop. Woulda tied ya hands to the closest tree branch, pulled out my huntin' knife n' cut off all yer clothes, leavin' ya bare." He rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick on the next pass of his hand n' his breath hitched. "I woulda spanked ya ass fer bein' so bad and you'd fuckin' love every second of it."

" _Fuck…"_  she whimpered, makin' him grit his teeth. Jesus, this was a big tease; bein' able to hear her but not touch or see her.

He knew one thing though; he wanted to hear that sound again. "Bet ya'd be fuckin' drippin' everywhere. Down ya thighs…" He huffed a groan, thinkin' about how she would glisten all nice n' pretty in the sun. "Wouldn't be able ta hold back, sweetheart. I'd have ta knell down, tasta ya, fuck ya with my tongue n' fingers…"

" _Daryl…"_  she moaned out.

He exhaled through his nose at the sound, his balls tightenin'. He knew he'd be cummin' soon. "Ya playin' wit' ya pussy, sweetheart?"

She let out a whimper _. "I really, really shouldn't be…But…I can't stop."_

"Good lord."He cursed under his breath. "Ya ain't got a damn clue what tha' does to me." He knew there was a good chance that it was a lie but for the moment, he chose to believe it; believe that she was touchin' herself for  _him_.

A shaky breath sounded in his ear before she admitted,  _"I'm close."_

Fuck. Yes. "Ya gonna cum fer me? Imagin' me poundin' in'ta ya while ya tied up, ain't no way to escape?"

" _Yesyesyesyes…."_  She cried out.

"Holdin' ya hips tight…Ya wanna touch ya clit, don't'cha? Ya can't. Gotta cum usin' jus' my fuckin' dick." It was hard to speak by now; he was so fuckin' close but he wanted to hear her let go first.

And with a simple squeak of,  _"Fuck!"_  and,  _"I…Cumming! I'm cumming!"_  he groaned loudly, reaching his peak. Hot cum spilled into his fist but he didn't fuckin' care; his body was still pulsin' from his orgasm. "Fuck, Kay…" he finished with a weaker groan.

For a few moments, the only noise was the sound of their breathing, and then she spoke up,  _"If you call again…My real names Darcy."_

He huffed a laugh, reachin' forward n' grabbin' his boxers before wipin' the cum off his hand onto 'em; he couldn't be fucked to go to the bathroom n' clean up yet, so it would do for now. "Damn right I'll be callin' again." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. This story is pretty good for practicing my other story…I've wanted to try and do a Daryl POV chapter for a while but I'm pretty nervous just in case I couldn't keep him in character. What do you guys think?
> 
> At the moment, I do have a few ideas for this. So I might continue it but only if everyone wants me to….and if I did continue it, it won't be all rainbows and unicorns. I like to keep relationships more realistic ;). Oh, and Walkers would more than likely make an appearance eventually.
> 
> So yeah..please let me know what you thought of my Daryl POV! Any tips would be awesome! And let me know if you want me to continue or if there is any idea's you have; I'll consider using them! Thanks for reading!


	3. Bonding chemical

Dressed in an over-sized, dark grey hoody and a pair of light grey track-suit bottoms, Darcy typed away on her laptop, bopping her head along with the music which filled her ears through her head phones.

It was early afternoon, the quietest time of day for business. Surprisingly, morning time was busier than afternoon. Darcy figured that it was to do with men and their morning woods.

So, as usual, she found herself with some free time and after doing some work-outs, she retired to the sofa and decided to surf the net while absently listening to a random playlist on  _'Youtube'._

An electronic cigarette hung loosely out of the side of her mouth, a habit she had started after quitting smoking when she was twenty. It wasn't on purpose; she'd wanted to become healthier so she tossed the cigs and went without for a week before a friend told her the joys of e-cigarettes and she just couldn't resist. A way to smoke without all the harmful chemicals? Count her in.

Just in case a client decided to sneak in an afternoon quicky, she had her cell phone resting on the laptop, screen facing upwards so she could see it light up, signalling an incoming call. Next to it also sat her ear-piece.

She was becoming bored of random websites and found herself looking through tumblr for the fifth time. It was that moment her phone rang for the first time since eleven o'clock.

Removing her headphones, she reached for her cell and bit her lip when she recognized the name flashing on the screen; Daryl.

They usually only saved the regular clients numbers…it was a sneaky way of making the men believe that they'd made a big enough impression to be remembered, and because they felt so special, they'd become even more of a regular caller.

But she had no reason to save  _his_  number other than the mind-blowing orgasm he'd helped her achieve. Sure, he said he'd call again but that didn't mean he would; plenty of guys didn't.

A nervous feeling filled her belly, reminding her of the time when she first spoke dirty to a man. It was ridiculous and exciting at the same time.

Clearing her throat and taking a deep breath, she tried to remind herself to  _calm the fuck down_  cause he was just like any other client who called and she needed to be on top of her game. She placed her ear-piece in place and removed the e-cigarette from her mouth before answering; Cue sexy, bed voice. "Hey,  _Daryl…_ "

He seemed taken-back for a moment before he huffed a quiet laugh.  _"Ya saved ma number?"_  he questioned, almost sounding as if he was teasing her.

Dear god that southern drawl of his brought back memories from the night before and she couldn't control the small twitch of lust between her legs, making her squeeze her thighs together.  _Down girl._  "Course," she told him, knowing what she was going to say next was no longer just a line she was used to using; it was the honest truth. "You made a damn good impression."

He sounded awkward.  _"Weren't nothin' ta do wit' me, girl."_

Damn it, this dude was adorable…she always did love a man who wouldn't – or couldn't – acknowledge how incredible he was. Mostly cause she fucking hated guys who thought that they were gods greatest gift. "Trust me when I say that you made me come harder than any guy ever has," Again, it was the truth and she had to remind herself how unprofessional it was to tell him that and actually mean it, but she couldn't help herself; she wanted him to feel good about his abilities. "And I…I've never done  _that_  with a client before."

He didn't reply but she knew he was still on the line.

Realizing that he didn't take compliments that well – which really, really tugged on her heart strings – she decided to change the subject, not wanting to scare him off. "So what you doin' giving me a call in the middle of the afternoon?" she questioned teasingly, a small smile on her face as she moved her laptop off her lap and onto the coffee table.

He paused before he spoke.  _"Got into a fight a work. Fired me."_ He made a sound which sounded like a scoff.

Her eyebrows raised slightly as she got herself more comfortable on the sofa, thankful to have the house to herself. Well, other than the dog who was busy running around in the garden. With an amused tone, she questioned him: "Who'd you fight?" It wasn't her place to judge; she was just here to give pleasure, and even comfort to an extent.

" _Stupid ass broth'r,"_  he answered with a mumble, something she was starting to realise he did a lot.  _"Dick turned up drunk n' start'd mouthin' off."_

So Daryl had an alcoholic brother…It was kinda interesting to know, and it wasn't uncommon for her to find out such personal information from her clients. A lot of people liked having someone to talk to who didn't know them in real life. Less embarrassing that way. Hell, Danny – a regular caller – would sometimes just call her up for a chat. "You wanna talk about it?" she knew he probably wouldn't but she had to offer.

He seemed to hesitate before telling her,  _"Nah, ain't gonna waste my breath on him. Fuck him_." He mumbled the last part.

"Alright," she spoke slowly, unsure whether to question him about it again or just leave it be. She decided to go with the second option. If he didn't want to talk about it then she could make him feel better. Licking her lips, she continued with a small smirk, "Have you been thinking about last night?" she spoke quietly; seductively.

There was a small inhale and she could hear the change in his voice, " _Ain't stopped."_

"Me either."She told him in reply, suppressing a smile; she was glad that she wasn't the only one who was still feeling the effects of their phone-call. It may seem stupid, since she had never met him, but she could feel a connection growing with him.

Her business partner had always told her that it was a dangerous path to walk down when you masturbated to client. " _When you orgasm, it releases a chemical in your brain which basically makes you form an attachment to whoever made you cum. Don't believe me? Look on wiki."_ She'd told Darcy, and to this day she'd always been skeptical. Until now, anyway.

Oh well. Just because she  _might_  of started to form some kind of attraction to him didn't mean anything. It was lust, that's all. There was no way in hell it would go further. He could be some kind of creep as far as she knew.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she questioned him, "What you wearin'?" If she really had to think about this, she would do it another time.

He huffed a laugh. " _Did'ja really jus' ask me tha'?"_  he sounded amused, probably thinking that it was a line that they only used in the movies and shit.

She couldn't help but laugh with him. "Uh, yeah." Carefully, she shimmied out of her track-suit bottoms. She knew there was a chance that she wouldn't be getting off this time but it was always best to be prepared. "You said you were fired, right? You still wearin' your work clothes?" she almost moaned at the idea. "I  _love_  a man in uniform." Especially a uniform that got dirty, like someone who worked in construction.

" _Didn't 'ave time ta get changed."_ He admitted.

She hummed happily at his reply. "What type of uniform you got?" absently, her fingers pushed up her shirt and tickled gently along her stomach.

" _Overalls. I'ma mechanic downtown."_

Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head and she sighed, picturing the scene perfectly in her mind. "I'd come to visit you at work, wanting to bring you your lunch 'cause you forgot it." She purred.

In her ear, she could hear rustling and the sound of a zip. " _Yeah?"_

"Mm'hmm," she hummed again, her eyes falling shut and her hand moving upwards, under her shirt to her breasts where she lightly caressed them through her bra. "Just our luck; no one else is there n' I need to fuck you 'cause you look so fucking sexy dressed like that."

He blew out a shaky breath.  _"Wha' you wearin'?"_

The question caught her off guard. "Right now or in our little fantasy?"

" _Both."_

She grinned. "Right now; a big hoody n' my pink panties. In our fantasy…" she paused for a moment to think. He reacted to the skirt she mention in their last phone-call so she could try that. "A short, pink skirt for easy access n' a white, low-cut strap top."

" _Damn, girl, you always dressin' like that in the damn afternoon?"_  from the sound of his breathing, he liked the idea that she did.

She guessed that he was referring to  _right now_  instead of their fantasy. "I usually do in the evenings." It kinda freaked her out how honest she was with him. "I was wearing some tracksuit bottoms but I took them off."

Silence and then:  _"Why'd ya take 'em off?"_

She wasn't entire sure how to answer that. What was she supposed to say?  _'Erm…I took them off cause I want you to make me cum again, even though you're paying for_ me  _to make_ you _cum?'_ God, this man was turning her into a total slut. So she decided to go with what Kay would say, which in return, made her wonder when she stopped playing the role of Kay and started to be Darcy; it most likely started when she told him her real name. "Because your voice gets me all hot and bothered."

He snorted, sounding as if he didn't believe her, making her eyes pop open. " _Ain't nothin' hot 'bout my voice, sweetheart."_

Jeez, Daryl really didn't think much of himself, did he? The thought saddened her, and she couldn't help but wonder what made him that way. "There is," she disagreed, the real Darcy making an appearance once again. "If there wasn't, you wouldn't have made me cum so hard that I saw stars." To a normal person, being so blunt might make them shy or embarrassed but she was used to it working as a sex line operator.

" _Whateva."_ he mumbled, almost shyly.

"I'll prove it to you somehow…" she thought out loud. She wasn't too sure how she would do it but she made it her personal goal. "But until then, let's get back to our little fantasy, huh?"

He made a sound of agreement. It was between the noise of a grunt and a hum, a sound only he could pull off.

"You're standin' there lookin' all hot and dirty," she purposely moaned out loud, letting Kay take over once again, and from the sound of it, Daryl didn't mind. "I can feel my pussy getting wet, leaking down my thighs cause I ain't wearing no panties."

" _Fuck, girl."_  He groaned, and in the back ground, she could hear the sound of his hand moving up and down his dick. " _Ya came ready. Bet you were thinkin' 'bout my dick on the journey over."_

She licked her lips, her eyes falling shut once again as she put herself in the fantasy. "Damn right I was…wanted to feel it filling me up all day. Been so empty without it…"

" _It'd stay in ya all damn day if I could."_ He breathed hotly.

She moaned in the back of her throat, happy at the idea. "I've got a bottle of water in my hand and 'accidently' drop it." She grinned teasingly. "I turn around and bend over so-"

He cut her off, his breathing harsh and uneven. " _Fuck, I'd be able ta see everthin'. Yer wet liddol pussy, your pert liddol ass."_  He made a sound in the back of his throat. " _I wouldn't let ya stand back up. Would walk over to ya n' put my hands on ya back, keeping ya there."_

She didn't have time to think about it; it just happened. Her hand traveled from her breasts to her panties where it slid underneath the fabric and two fingers dipped inside, finding herself wet and wanting. Her reply came out in a breathy moan, "I can feel your dick against me, all nice, big and hard…"

" _Would unzip my overalls, let 'em land down by ma feet before takin' my dick n' shovin' it straight into your tight pussy,"_ he groaned and his breath hitched.  _"Damn, you're so wet you're soeakin' my legs."_

Fingering herself steadily, she whimpered, "Your cock is so big. It's stretching me so much that it hurts…" she breathed, her body feeling hot with desire. "But it feels so good. I can't help but fuck myself back against you so hard that I almost lose my footing." A shot of pleasure went through her, causing her left leg to twitch.

He let out a noise which sounded like a growl.  _"Don't want'cha to hurt yer self so I pull outta ya before turnin' ya around n' pickin' ya up. Yer legs lockin' 'round ma waist."_

She let out a sound of approval. "Take me over to one of the cars," she told him in a heated whisper. "Fuck me on top of it."

" _Fuck…_ " The idea must have appealed to him just as much as it did her.  _"Wit' ya askin' me so prettily, how the fuck can I say no?"_  he breathed, his voice sounding shaky. More than likely from the speed of his hand as it moved up and down his cock.  _"I'd take ya over ta much truck. It needed an oil change so I parked it inside."_

The idea of it made her moan as she sped up her fingers. "Thank fuck for that."

He made a sound of agreement. " _I'd lay ya down on the back of it. Put ya legs ov'r my shoulders, lettin' me get real deep…"_

She pushed her fingers harder inside herself, letting them go in as deep as they could. "God, you feel so good…"

" _Ya fingerin' ya pussy, ain't ya?"_  be breathed harshly.  _"Can tell by ya voice. Ain't no one tha' good of'a actress."_

No point in lying now. "Yessss." She hissed out.

" _Fuck, you're such a dirty slut fer me, ain't ya?"_  he sounded close.  _"Ain't like this with no one else. Only fer me."_ Although it sounded like a statement, she could hear the way his voice lifted, making it sound slightly like a question.

"Only for you." She replied honestly. She was glad that they'd decided to buy ear pierces for work instead of using phones. With the hand which wasn't currently fingering herself into oblivion, she brought it down her body and used it to play with her clit.

" _I'ma cum any second, sweetheart."_ He told her with a strained voice.  _"Wantcha to do it wit' me, aight?"_

It wasn't like she had a choice because her body was already there. "Uh huh, I'm…I'm-" her words were embarrassingly high-pitched but in that moment, she couldn't give a fuck because her pussy was clenching around her fingers, her thighs were twitching and her body was buckling as the orgasm tore through her almost violently.

In her bliss, she was vaguely aware of Daryl grunting in pleasure and the sound of his hand speeding up before slowing down and then coming to a complete stop. " _Damn."_ He breathed out once he was finished a few moments later.

She released a breathy laugh and removed her fingers from her underwear. She could see the wetness glistening on them from the sun shining through the window and awkwardly stood up - her legs feeling like jelly - before heading towards the kitchen. "Tell me about it." Once she entered the kitchen, she headed over to the sink and turned on the taps before sticking her hands underneath the water.

He was silent for a moment before he spoke up, sounding awkward. " _Ya really ain't done tha' wit' no one else?"_

She squirted some soap onto her hands and rubbed them together as she frowned. "Yeah, really. Why?" she questioned almost worriedly. She hoped it wasn't because of her job, and he thought she was slut. Sure, he'd called her it a few times but she thought it was just a sex thing, which surprisingly, she hadn't minded at all.

He scoffed. " _Find it hard to believe, s'all. I ain't no one special, girl."_

"Yes, you are." She told him immediately, washing the bubbles off her hands before turning the tap off and reaching for a cloth. "And I'll prove it to you…somehow." She mumbled the last part.

" _Aight,"_ he sounded amused, and faintly in the background, she heard the sound of a door slamming before a slurred voice shouted out,  _"Daryl!"_ Daryl sighed, irritated.  _"That was my dumbass brother. I gotta go."_

"Ok," she headed back into the lounge and picked up her phone, ready to hang up. "Talk to you soon, I hope." She smiled.

" _Aight."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Domination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to ChasingWolves for being my beta. I honestly don't know how I coped without you!

It had been a week since Daryl's first phone call and he had called her every day, much to her delight. Every time he made sure her pleasure was just as important as his. It made her feel more satisfied than she had been in a long time.

And her business partner, who also lived with her in their two bedroom house, seemed to notice. Apparently Darcy hadn't been hiding it as well as she'd thought.

"Now, I know you haven't been seeing anyone cause you haven't left the house," Jay, also known as Jasmine, thought out loud as she prepared the morning coffee. "So that only means one thing," handing Darcy her mug, Darcy couldn't tell if her expression was annoyed or amused. "You've been playin' around with one of your clients, even though I warned you what could happen."

Darcy held the mug in between her hands and couldn't stop the embarrassment which was obvious on her face. "I didn't mean to, Mom." Nope, it wasn't a nickname. Jay, her business partner, was really her biological mother. It often shocked people but to them, it was normal. "It just...kinda happened." She shrugged, raising the mug to her lips and blowing away the steam which raised from the liquid. Honestly, she had no excuse for her behavior, and whilst it wasn't against the rules, it wasn't exactly welcomed either.

Jasmine sighed and rested her hip on the kitchen isle, opposite from where Darcy sat. A pink mug rested between her hands, her thumb hooked under the handle. On the front of the mug was a raised picture of a pair of fluffy handcuffs and underneath it said, 'kinky bitch'. Darcy smiled slightly as she remembered buying it for her last year but the smile soon faded when Jasmine spoke up, her tone honest.

"Look, baby girl." Translation: I'm about to give you a lecture but I'm going to be sweet about it. Darcy internally sighed. "I'm happy as long as you're happy but you need to be careful." Concern filled her golden eyes. "You don't know him. This could be some kind of plan to get into your heart, and get a life-time of free calls from ya."

Darcy expected dread to fill her stomach at the idea but nothing happened. For some reason, he just didn't seem like that kind of guy to her. Then again, that could be part of the act... _no_ , she shook her head mentally. He seemed like too much of a real person to be fake. "I get what you're saying, Mom." She told her with a kind smile; she knew her Mom was only doing it to protect her, but that was the point; there wasn't anything Darcy needed to be protected from...was there? She gulped at the thought before continuing, "It's just a bit of fun."

Jasmine smiled, her lips parting slightly; enough to show off perfect, pearly white teeth. "I know you're not stupid, baby girl," she told her warmly. "I just don't want you getting hurt after Josh..."

Darcy suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Josh was long gone now; a distant memory that somehow made an appearance every time there was even a small mention of a new guy. "I'll be fine."

Jasmine nodded before taking a sip of coffee. "Speaking of Josh… I found out from Martha, that him and his girl broke up." She mentioned casually as if it wasn't a subject of interest.

Darcy's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Seriously?" She questioned, wanting to laugh out loud, so she did, happily. "Ha! So much for:  _'it's gonna be forever, Dar,'_  and  _'she's so much better than you. I ain't ever gonna let her go'_." She lowered her voice, trying her best to sound like him. "Why'd they break up?"

"Martha said that she'd had enough of his crap. He started calling her names n' treating her like shit."

Darcy's lips vibrated as she forcefully pushed out a breath between them, making a 'Pfft' noise. Josh had acted the same way to Darcy when they'd dated, and when she confronted him about it, threatening to leave if he didn't do something about it, he told her that it was all in her head, and if she broke up with him, which she'd threatened to do, she could ask the next girl that came along after her.

It made Darcy not want to leave him, afraid that she was wrong. It felt like a big weight was lifted off her chest to found out that she had been right all along. "She's smarter than I was," she couldn't help but mumble miserably. She ended up wasting three years of her life with him whereas his new girl only wasted six months. "Wish I'd left that quick."

Jasmine tutted at her and held her coffee in one hand while the other reached over and caressed Darcy's hair lovingly. "She most likely had heard the stories from yours and Josh's relationship, and as soon as she realized that they were true, she left." She comforted her. "You didn't have that, and it was your first relationship; you had nothing to compare it to."

Darcy considered her words before nodding slowly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She decided to change the subject, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "So, do you have any more dates planned with Alex?"

Jasmine smiled mischievously. "It's  _Alec,_  and yes, we're going out tomorrow night." Suddenly, the sound of a cell ringing filled their ears and Jasmine reached into her front jean pocket before pulling out her phone. Her eyes immediately brightened. "It's him." She went to answer it before hesitating and looking towards Darcy. "You gonna be ok, sweetie?"

Darcy nodded and gave her a grin. "I'm always alright, Mom."

Jasmine grinned back. "That's my girl," she said proudly and then quickly whispered, "Oh, and if that guy calls for you today, make sure you wear protection; wouldn't want to get hearing aids." And left the room, quietly laughing to herself as she answered the phone.

Darcy shook her head at the joke before lifting her coffee back up to her lips and taking a sip. Next to her on the counter, her own phone started to ring and she moved her drink to one hand before reaching for it with the other.

When she spotted ' _James_ ' flash across the screen, she couldn't help but be disappointed. Forcing a smile on her face - he won't be able to see it but it would make her feel better - she swiftly put her ear piece in place before answering, " _James…_ ," she purred, but the words weren't as sweet in her own ears. "What can I do for you?"

Today felt like it was dragging on forever and she suspected that a lot of it had to do with the low, dull ache in her lower belly. A clear sign that she was just hours away from a pleasant visit from her aunt flow.

Her breasts also felt sore and heavy and her craving for chocolate was starting to go through the roof. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed with a nice hot water bottle and watch 'love actually' for the hundredth time.

But, with the sound of her cell ringing, those plans were about to change for the better. Of course, she didn't know that and when she first heard the noise, she groaned out loud, just wanting to be left alone, and then she spotted the familiar caller ID and a smile lifted her lips.

"Hello." she purposely answered as casually as she could, her cramps forgotten.

" _Sup, Darcy."_  his southern drawl filled her ear, almost sounding relieved. She couldn't help but wonder if these phone calls weren't only a release for him but also an escape, one he looked forward to.

The thought unsettled her, especially when she could say that she felt the same way. So she decided to distract herself, and him, by joking, "Sorry? Am I supposed to know you?" she made sure to keep her tone teasing so he could catch on.

He made a noise as if he was about to speak but didn't know what to say, most likely taken back. He then paused before huffing a laugh.  _"Bitch."_

She laughed loudly, throwing her head back. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." the grin stayed in place. "How's the job hunt going?"

_"Ain't bad. Friend'a mine set me up wit' an interview. Should hear back ta'morrow."_

She was happy for him. The past few days his voice had been tired; stressed. He even joked at one point and asked if she needed someone else to work the phones. "I'm glad," she told him honestly. "And I'll keep my fingers, n' everything else, crossed for you _." but not my legs_ , she mentally added,  _ain't no way I'm closing them with you on the line._

He sounded embarrassed and his voice was back to a mumble,  _"Thanks."_

"Guess we should do something to celebrate, huh?" she said suggestively, laying back against her pillows and getting more comfortable. With her mother downstairs with Alec, she'd retreated to her bedroom, wanting to give them some privacy.

 _"Not arguin', but there ain't nothin' to celebrate yet."_ he sounded amused.

She giggled. Actually giggled. "Yeah, well, any excuse for a phone fuck, huh?"

His voice shook with laughter but she could hear the underlining lust.  _"Ya jus' a dirty girl all ov'r, ain't ya?"_

She was already starting to remove her pants, period pains forgotten. "Complaining?" she teased.

 _"Hell naw I ain't,"_  he breathed, sounding as if he was removing his own pants.  _"Stop what'cha doin' , sweet girl."_  he ordered hotly.

She froze, her hands resting on the hem of her pants. "What'd you mean?" she questioned in confusion.

 _"Don't take ya clothes off yet,"_  his voice was firm.  _"I'ma guide ya, alight?"_  if it was possible, his voice grew huskier.  _"N' ya bett'r fuckin' listen or I'll spank ya perky ass."_

She pulled her hands away and couldn't stop the moan which escaped between her lips at the sound of his demanding voice. "Yes sir." she couldn't help but whisper back, and from the sound of his groan, he seemed to approve.

" _Move ya hands to yer shirt,"_ she did as she was told, her heart pounding in excitement.  _"Lightly squeeze ya tits, 'nuff to keep ya wantin' more."_

Usually, touching her breasts wasn't a great source of pleasure for her. They just weren't that sensitive and with her ex-boyfriend, she always had to force out the moans when he touched them, but for some reason, her entire body was humming and a whimper escaped her, surprising her.

" _Damn, girl,"_ he whistled in approval.  _"Keep tha' up n' I'ma be comin' soon."_

She giggled, feeling sexier than she ever had in her life, which was a hell of a achievement considering her job.

" _Want'cha to slowly take off ya shirt,"_  he ordered, and she followed obediently. It was silent for a few moments.  _"Ya done it?"_

"Uh huh." She told him, throwing her shirt across the room and not caring where it landed.

" _Good girl."_ He drawled.  _"What colour undies ya wearin'?"_

Glancing down at herself, she cringed at the old, comfortable, 'granny underwear', as her Mother would call them. They were black, and big, and she'd stuck them on at the first pain which appeared in her belly. Her panties also matched. No way in hell would she describe them to him. "Uh, they're black." It wasn't a lie. "Frilly…and see through." Ok, that part  _was_ a lie, but it was better than the truth.

He made a noise in the back of his throat.  _"Touch ya nipples through 'em. Make 'em nice n' hard."_

She swallowed thickly. This was new territory for her. Shakily - possibly from nerves or excitement – she did as she was told. The feeling sent a shot her pleasure through her like she'd never known from such a simple touch, and she could feel her legs clenching together, searching for  _any_ kind of friction she could find. She let out a breathy laugh when she noticed something, "They're already hard."

His huffed his own laugh, full of lust and amusement.  _"Good. Wantcha to take ya bra off, wet ya thumb, n circle 'em. Pretend it's ma tongue doin' it."_

She inhaled sharply, all laughter gone. Reaching behind her, she expertly unclasped it before pulling the straps down her arms and throwing it across her room to join her shirt. "Ok, it's off." She told him before noisily sucking and wetting her thumb, loud enough for him to hear it, and then bringing it down to her nipples. She closed her eyes, imaging him doing it – which was easier than expected since she had no idea what he looked like – and circled them before lightly flicking her thumb over the nub. "Mm…" she hummed in an exhale through her nose.

It sounded like he tried to hold back a groan but failed.  _"Want'cha to move ya hand down ya belly, slowly, n' rub ya self through ya pants."_

"Yes sir." Happily, she obeyed, trailing one hand softly down her stomach, imaging it was him instead of her. Luckily, she was wearing her tracksuit bottoms again, so when she applied pressure, she could feel  _everything_  she did through the thin material. It tickled pleasantly and she let out a long moan.

His breathing was fast, a sound she had grown to love.  _"Ya like tha', sweetheart?"_  he questioned her almost softly.

She found herself incapable of words so chose to hum instead, "M'hm…"

" _M'hm?"_  he couldn't help but mirror her noise, laughing hotly. " _So fuckin' hot knowin' ya can't even talk prop'ly…"_

She whimpered in reply, speeding up the small strokes of her fingertips.

" _Now, I want'cha to take off ya pants n' panties. Leave ya self all nice n' bare fer me."_

She released a shaky breath and pushed both her panties and pants down at the same time before kicking them off. Her body felt hot and lust was bubbling through her like lava. "Done." She managed to tell him.

" _S'ya pussy wet? Tell me, sweetheart."_  The sound of his hand rubbing against his cock filled her ears. If he'd been doing it all along, she had only just noticed now.

She knew she was, could feel it easily but she still reached her hand down to feel, using it as an excuse to touch herself. "Very…" she told him honestly.

He exhaled harshly.  _"Want'cha to lick ya fingers, get 'em all nice n' wet b'fore placin' it on ya clit."_  His breath hitched lightly.  _"Pretend it's my tongue again. Circlin', flickin', touchin' ya n' makin' ya feel real good."_

She whimpered in the back of her throat and did as she was told. She never knew that she had a submissive bone in her body until now, and she really could get used to it. The second the tips of her fingers touched her nub, her thighs twitched and her breathing increased. She knew she wouldn't last long, not with his voice in her ear.

" _Would touch ya softly at first. Tease ya 'til ya beggin' me like the liddol whore you are,"_  his voice was shaky and the sound of him masturbating got louder. _"Then I'd do it harder, makin' ya tremble n' get closer. Feelin' ya thighs closin' 'round ma head, ya hips try'na push ya self closer but I'm holdin' 'em down."_

"Fuck," she choked out, throwing her head back against the pillow. She made tiny circles around her clit, following his words with her actions and the pressure was building quickly. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder how they got to this point.  _She_  was meant to be saying this stuff to  _him_ ; not the other way around.

" _Ya close, ain't ya? Fuck, girl."_ He breathed out, and she could actually hear the pre-cum wetting his cock as his hand moved up and down quickly.  _"I start goin' fast'r. Stick three fingers in ya pussy. They'll stretch ya but I know ya can take it."_ His voice wavered, and she could tell that he was just as close as she was. It amazed her how he was affected by her pleasure.  _"Feel ya startin' to clench 'round me. Ya moan, proper loud-like, and I lick ya n' fuck ya fast'r."_

And then she was gone, lost in a sea of pleasure, his words pushing her over the edge whether she liked it or not. "F-Fuck," her eyes screwed shut and her legs trapped her hand between them. "Daryl!"

" _Fuck, fuck, tha's it."_ He grunted.  _"Fuck, girl, ya amazin'…"_

It took her a few moments to register his compliment, and when she did, she couldn't help but be surprised. She knew that he was the type of guy to throw things like that around, even if it was said in a moment of passion. So she decided to ignore it and once they'd calmed down, joked, "I'm gonna have to start paying you." Her voice was slurred; lazy

Daryl snorted.  _"Ain't no need."_  He told her, his voice deep from his orgasm.  _"I pay ya ta give me what I want, n' ya do."_

The idea of  _that_  being what their relationship was based around saddened her slightly, hearing it so bluntly but she knew it was true. "So…the idea of going down on me turns you on?" she couldn't help but question.

He sounded embarrassed and answered awkwardly.  _"Ain't nothin' like it, s'all."_

Jeez, how is this guy single? She couldn't help but wonder. Then again, she had no idea if he actually  _was_  single. Would it be inappropriate to ask him? "Tell me something."

He sounded taken back.  _"Wha's tha'?"_

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He was silent for a moment, probably wondering if he'd heard her correctly.  _"Naw, I don't."_  he sounded amused, whether it was because of the question, or because of the idea of him actually having one, she wasn't sure.

"Just wondering." She told him honestly with a small smile. "You seem like a really nice guy, Daryl."

He snorted, loudly.  _"Wouldn't say tha' if ya knew me."_

She frowned. "Nothing you say is going to change my mind." She told him firmly.

He huffed a laugh, sounding amused again.  _"Aight."_ He was silent for a moment.  _"Wha' 'bout you?"_  his voice was quiet, as if he didn't want her to hear the question but wanted to ask it anyway.

Her first reaction was to tease him. Use the old joke,  _'Nah, I'm not into chicks'_ , but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He seemed shy enough asking as it was, let alone being teased about it. "No," she told him with a small smile. "Been single for two years now."

He made a noise, letting her know that he'd heard her but didn't reply.

"It's kinda the reason I started doing this actually," reaching over to the side of her bed, she pulled the blanket over her naked body and cuddled into it. "We broke up and I moved back home."

" _M'sorry."_

She cracked a smile. "Don't be. He was an ass." Understatement of the century. "My Mom originally set up the business, so when I moved back home and needed a job…" she shrugged. "I became her business partner."

" _Tha's wha' Mom's do. Look out fer ya."_

She hummed in agreement, and couldn't help but smile at the fact that he didn't judge, like most people did. "Anyway, I'm rambling. You probably have something you need to do."

" _Not really,"_  he told her.  _"But I should go anyway. If I stay long'r, n' don't get tha' job, I won't be able ta call ya t'morrow."_

"Ah, alright." The thought of him not calling her tomorrow wasn't a pleasant one. "Talk to you tomorrow. Hopefully."

" _See ya."_


	5. PMS

The next morning when she woke up, she immediately knew 'aunt flow' had arrived. Thankfully, she'd been smart enough to stick a sanitary towel on before she went to bed. The cramps were worse than they had been the day before and the first thing on her mind after she pulled herself out of bed - looking like a cross between Creature Of The Black Lagoon and Medusa - was  _painkillers, now_.

When she entered her kitchen, her mood was obvious, and even the dog refused to approach her, which was something she always did.

"Oh, stop looking at me like that." she grumbled, sensing Fey's eyes on her. Yes, she had called the dog Fey, purposely matching her name because of her and her mother's middle names. She wasn't really sure why; she just couldn't think of any other name at the time, and then it just kinda stuck. Fey was a cross breed, and Darcy had no idea what of. Perhaps a German shepherd and some kind of bull-breed. It didn't matter though; they loved her all the same.

She swallowed the pills as quickly as she could, and hoped that they would take effect - sometimes they worked, sometimes they didn't - and if they did, she hoped it would be soon. Like _, right now_.

Her raging hormones seemed to follow her like a black cloud as she made her way over to the sofa and collapsed on it.

She was glad her mother wasn't around. With the way she was feeling, she knew that there was a big possibility of an argument. She then wondered if her mom had gone out or had yet to pull herself out of bed. If she was still asleep, that meant Fey hadn't been let out to go to the toilet yet.

Darcy let out a groan, knowing she couldn't just lounge on the sofa if the dog needed a piss - or shit; whatever - so she pulled herself up in a way which made her feel thirty years older and headed over to the back door.

It only took a few moments, although with Darcy's mood and the dull ache in her stomach as she waited to let the dog back in, it felt like a life time. Once the dog was finished and inside, she dragged her feet as she made her way back over to the sofa.

Grabbing the TV remote, she decided that she would avoid any phone calls today and send them straight to voicemail. She could afford it, and was due a day to herself, so why not?

Although, she doubted she'd do the same to Daryl when he called. For him, she didn't mind taking time out of her day off to give him a treat.

" _Ya distracted."_ Daryl commented through the ear piece. She couldn't quite place his tone of voice. He wasn't annoyed, or angry, like she expected a client to be. Then again, he wasn't a normal kind of client.

She winced, and not only because of the ache in her lower abdomen. Like she feared, her period pains won against the painkillers and she had no choice but to put up with them. The unusually painful cramps must have been affected her performance and it didn't go unnoticed by Daryl. "Sorry," she told him before trapping her bottom lip between her teeth and giving it a quick nibble out of habit. "I-I'm fine,"  _Yeah..._ cause telling someone you're fine without them asking makes it sound like you're indeed 'fine'. "I can do better."

" _Bullshit,"_  Now he sounded annoyed. Although she suspected it was because of her little 'I'm fine' line instead of her failed attempt of dirty talk.  _"Somethin's up with'cha. Wha' it is?"_

It would be so easy to tell him about her problem but she couldn't bring herself to utter the words. It wasn't professional  _at all_ , and it could even cause her to lose him as a client, and although she doubted  _that_ , she couldn't help but fear it. "I'm just…under the weather." She told him instead.

" _Ya don't sound like ya gotta cold."_  He observed before sighing, sounding annoyed again.  _"Jus' tell me wha's up. Fuckin' stupid bein' all embarrassed-like wit' me."_

She hesitated for a moment. "You…You sure you wanna know?"

" _Uh huh. Spit it out, girl."_  He told her impatiently.

Rolling her eyes, she rested her head back against the pillow and hugged the hot water tighter against her belly. "It's…" Deep breath. "…My time of the month and I've got cramps." There. That was kinda easy.

He was silent for a moment before:  _"T'fuck is tha'? Ya turnin' in'ta a werewolf or somethin'? Full moon n' shit?"_

She couldn't help the giggle which escaped her. Did he really not know what 'time of the month' meant? Had he  _never_  had a girlfriend? She wouldn't ask  _just in case_ that was the reason he didn't know but with the way he spoke dirty, he was definitely no virgin, so she figured that he'd been involved with quite a few girls. "I'm on my period." She clarified for him.

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed.  _"Ah fuck,"_  he mumbled under his breath.  _"Ya in pain?"_  his voice was softer now, no longer annoyed at her for withholding information.

She couldn't help the way her heart seemed to melt at his concern for her. "Little bit." She spoke just as softly, although she wasn't sure why. Maybe she wanted to encourage him to do it again, wanting to hear the softer side to him more.

" _Ain't ya got any of them girly meds? Ones they 'ave on the TV?"_

She wished she had them in the house. The only ones they had lying about was some store-brand ones. "No, I took some cheap pain killers but they weren't strong enough," she told him, still feeling flattered by his concern. "I don't usual get cramps this bad. Usually they work fine but…" she shrugged, though he couldn't see it. "Every months different, I guess."

" _Well,"_ he seemed like he didn't know what to say.  _"We don't 'ave ta do anythin' 'til ya a'ight again. Wouldn't be the same without hearin' ya…ya know."_  It amazed her how much confidence he had while he was horny, and how shy he could be when he wasn't.

She smiled softly, appreciating the thought. "I don't mind missing out," she reassured him. "Your pleasure is good enough for me."

" _Naw, it's a'ight,"_  he told her.  _"I'll wait. N' until then…we'll jus' talk."_

 _That_  surprised her. "Talk?" she questioned, unable to stop her mouth from falling open at his suggestion.

The embarrassment was back.  _"Don't 'ave ta. Can jus' go if ya wa-"_

"No!" she was quick to interrupt him. "No," she repeated before blinking, his suggestion finally sinking in. "I-I would love to. I was just…surprised, really."

" _A'ight."_  He said awkwardly, not knowing where to go from there.

"So…" she cleared her throat, rolling over and curling up on her side. "You've got a brother?"

Three hours.

They spent three  _hours_  talking.

It still shocked her, much like his suggestion to actually do it had. How had he gone from a client to - what could only be classed as – a friend? Just like  _that_ ; a click of the fingers, a blink of the eye…A tick of a clock. It was…

Crazy.

She was crazy. He was crazy. They didn't know each other. He could be some stalking, murderous, rapist guy who liked to torture people in his basement and eat their flesh as far as she knew.

Ok…maybe  _that_  was a bit much but she was panicking and not thinking clearly. Mostly because since their phone call which lasted three hours, he hadn't called her like he usually did. It had been two days, and there was just…nothing. No sign of him. It was bothering her way more than it should have been.

And with her already heightened hormones, it only made the matter  _a lot_  worse because she couldn't control her emotions and found herself tearful over it.

What if he didn't call her again because he no longer found her sexy? It may sound like a sound insecurity but she was meant to be sexy, and only seen as sexy, and periods  _weren't_  sexy…unless you were into that kinda thing.

Ew.

Anyway. By telling him about her  _problem_ , it could have easily caused another problem. Men liked it when they could just call, get off, and hang up. Simple. If they got even a sniff that the person on the other line was actually a  _person_ , and not just a source of pleasure, it freaked them out; made them feel guilty and ashamed for using them like an object.

It was kinda a harsh way to look at it but it was the truth. She was just an object, and that's what she got paid for. Nothing more and nothing less, which is why she wouldn't be surprised if Daryl freaked out and bailed.

It saddened her though, knowing she could have lost him, and not just as a client.

When another day passed, she found herself no longer feeling sad but angry. How could he treat her this way? She may be an idiot but she thought that she'd meant more to him than that.

Her phone rang, breaking her out of her thoughts and she quickly grabbed it, hoping it would be one of those coincidences where you were thinking of someone and they happened to show up.

Her heart dropped in disappointment when the name on the screen wasn't Daryl. It was almost eight o'clock which meant her line would be closing any minute and this would be her last call for the day. It would now be three days without a call from him, and the depression it brought her almost made her pass the call over to her voice-mail but she chose against it.

She couldn't let him effect her job, especially since it was pretty obvious how little she had really meant to him.

"Hey, this is Kay speaking," she tried to sound sexy but her heart wasn't in it. "How can I help you tonight?"

Another day passed, and then another. The anger stayed, although she wasn't sure she had a right to be. He was her client; nothing more, nothing less. The three hour phone call they had was most likely just because he was feeling lonely. It didn't have some deeper meaning like her heart had led her to believe.

So, she supposed, she was angry at herself instead of him. Really, he hadn't done anything wrong. It was her own fault for getting attached and developing some kind of emotional bond with him. She should have to listened to her Mother when her Mother warned her against getting off with clients.

"Oh, yessss, baby," she moaned down the line while flicking the page of the magazine in her lap. "You feel so good.  _Ugh, ugh_ , come for me."  _Please_ , she mentally added, wanting the call to end as soon as possible. She was hungry, and she was overdue for some dinner. With her mother out with that Alec guy, she would have to cook, something she always put off for as long as she could. Mostly because she was terrible at looking after herself.

 _"Fuck yes,"_ the guy grunted, his breathing heavy.  _"Good girl. You're so fuckin' good, sweetheart..."_

She felt her throat constrict at the endearment. It was something Daryl used to call her, and coming from this guy - Fred, if she remembered correctly - sounded wrong. Really, really wrong, and she panicked without knowing why. "Uh, thanks for calling. Do it again some time." she rushed out, not caring if Fred was finished or not, and quickly hung up.

She found herself staring at the phone, a feeling of loneliness coming over her. She missed him. She couldn't help it. They had such a good time whenever they spoke, and not just because of the amazing orgasms. She enjoyed their banter, their talks, how shy he was when he wasn't turned on, and how uncomfortable he was around compliments. She also missed his voice.

Her nose tickled and her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes, tears she refused to let fall. Why did things have to be this way? Why couldn't he of just been like any other client? Why couldn't he have felt the same way as she did?

She didn't love him. No way in hell did she love him, but she felt some kind of connection with him, and she swore it was more than the stupid orgasm-bonding-chemical-shit her brain released, which she had actually googled at one point and found out that it did actually exist, much to her surprise.

But it wasn't down to that. She was sure. She didn't lust him. Ok, she did to a point but that wasn't what her feeling were about completely. She liked him; liked him as a person.

And it hurt because he can't have felt the same way.

Blowing out a breath, she glanced down at her phone and looked at the time. Her line was once again closed and it was now the fifth day without a call off him. She needed to stop thinking he was going to call. It was clear he was gone for good.

Suddenly, with that thought in her head, her appetite was gone and she decided that she'd take the dog for a walk before heading to bed. The fresh air would do her good. "C'mon, Fey."

It had been over a week now, and she'd lost hope completely. She no longer felt her heart leap when her phone rang, excited over the possibility that he was finally calling her. She accepted that fact that he was just another client, and most likely got himself a girlfriend, or found a new sex line he preferred, as much as it hurt to believe.

It didn't mean that she'd stopped missing him, or even thinking about him. It just meant that she'd come to terms with his choice and she would use this as a learning experience.

That was until she was in the middle of taking a shower and her phone rang. She decided to quickly hop out to get it; she was nearly finished anyway and there was no point in losing money.

The screen was fogged up, making it hard to see the caller ID, and with her hands still wet, she didn't want to touch it and risk damaging her phone. So carefully picked up her ear piece and grabbed her towel from the other side of the bathroom before using it to dry out her ear. She then stuck the ear piece in and clicked the button on the side of it. "Hey, this is Kay speaking." she answered, walking back over to her phone. With her towel now in her hand, she carefully wiped the condensation from the shower off her phone screen, revealing the name.

Her heart leaped in surprise and happiness when she read it.  _Daryl_.

"Holy shit." she exclaimed, her eyes wide and mouth open.

His voice was amused. " _A'ight, Darcy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ChasingWolves for beta'ing! And thanks to everyone who read/commented!


	6. Idiot

He sounded so casual, as if he hadn't stopped talking to her for the past week. She didn't know whether to laugh or yell at him, or maybe even hang up. Her mouth hung open in shock and her throat went dry as she tried to form words. What the hell was there to say? She was still hurt but she couldn't exactly tell him that.

Swallowing, she choked out the first thing which flew into her mind, "How've you been? It's been awhile." She hoped it didn't sound like a dig, because it wasn't. Kinda.

" _A'ight. Got tha' job I tol' ya about."_  It sounded like he was getting comfortable.

Damn, she was hoping that he would mention the reason why he hadn't called. "That's good." She replied, resting back against the counter. "I'm glad." She didn't like this. It was never this awkward before. She knew it wasn't his fault. It was hers; she was trying to think of a casual way of asking about his absence.

" _Ya been up ta much?"_

 _Sulking, missing you, crying a little…pick one._ She didn't say any of them though and decided to go with, "Just work. The usual." She could be wrong but when he replied, it almost sounded as if he was jealous, or maybe that was just her being hopeful.

" _Been busy wit' ya clients then."_  It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Suddenly, she felt slightly guilty, as if by chatting with other men was somehow betraying him.  _It's not_ , she had to remind herself; it was her job, and he knew that. Hell, it was how they met. Still, she couldn't help but stumble over her words. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

He made a 'tch' sound and changed the subject.  _"Ya still on ya rag?"_

Her thighs pressed together tightly, knowing his bluntness only meant one thing; he was horny. "Not anymore." Her voice was quiet, and as much as she wanted to ask where the hell he had been for the past week, she couldn't help but go along with it. "Been awhile since I've cum, so probably won't last long."

" _S'alright."_  He sounded amused and turned on.  _"Jus' means we'll get ya off more than once, huh?"_

She could feel her pussy throb in response and her eyes fell shut as she leaned more heavily against the counter and blew out a breath. "I guess so." She croaked out nervously, unsure of what else to say. It still amazed her how he could reduce her to a blubbering mess. She was the one who was meant to be in charge, control the pleasure, but with him it was different. So very different.

" _Tell me what ya wearin', sweetheart."_

For a moment, she couldn't think. She was torn between telling him and eventually getting off, and asking him why he hadn't called her. "Uh…Nothing really."

" _Damn, ya naked?"_

Should she ask? Did she have a right to? She wasn't sure, and it was hard trying to keep the conversation going while trying to make up her mind. "Yeah, just got outta the shower." She answered distractedly.

His sharp inhale let her know that it was the correct answer.  _"So ya all naked n' wet? Good lord."_  He breathed out.  _"Looks like I choose the right time ta call, huh?"_

That was an opening right there. She could reply with ' _Yeah, you haven't called all week n' when you do, I'm getting out of the shower. Good timing on your part.'_ Or something along those lines, but it would be more of a dig than anything else, and it didn't meant he would answer her question. If anything, it would probably make her look like a moody bitch. Shaking her head, she tried to concentrate on a less spiteful reply. "Perfect timing," she agreed with him, willing herself to forget about her hurt and do her job. "I'm dripping all over the floor."

" _S'that from the shower or somethin' else?"_  He spoke almost teasingly.

Fuck it. She wasn't going to be able to do this properly until she knew. "Daryl," she tried to hide the hurt in her voice. "You don't have to tell me. I don't exactly have a right to know but…" she took a deep breath. "Why haven't you called 'til now? Did I do somethin'?" She immediately scolded herself for adding the last part. It made her sound desperate and needy.

" _Shit, girl, ya didn't do nothin'. Don't be thinkin' ya did."_ He told her before adding,  _"Didn't have no money is all."_

Andddd then she felt like the biggest idiot alive. Of-fucking-course. He'd just lost his job, probably had to wait for his new job to pay him before he called again. _You're a twat,_ she told herself while relief filled her body at the information,  _A big, massive, twat._ All this time she'd been sulking, feeling sorry for herself and all she really needed to do was call  _him_. She couldn't help it; she laughed. Loudly. "I'm such a dick."

He sounded amused.  _"Why's tha'?"_

She stopped laughing and told him, "Don't worry." With a shake of her head. "Now, where were we?" a smile curled her lips as she jumped on the counter, hissing as the cold surface hit the back of her thighs and ass. It wasn't as graceful as she hoped, and she had to move quickly to catch her phone as she accidently knocked it towards the sink.

The amusement was gone and the lust was back.  _"Think ya were 'bout to start playin' wit' ya pussy."_

She let out a giggle, knowing  _that_  wasn't what they were about to do, but taking the hint anyway. "I'm so soft." She whispered to him. "and wet."

" _Damn,"_  he drawled out.  _"Tell me ya all natural, girl."_

Glancing down, she looked at her bare pussy and nibbled on her bottom lip. She always shaved. Her ex-boyfriend preferred it that way and it was a habit she had never really broken. So, she wasn't too sure what to say to Daryl. Should she lie and tell him she didn't shave? It  _was_  her job to give men their fantasies… "Yep," she nodded, deciding to go with it, and mentally deciding that after today, she would no longer shave, and not just because of Daryl, but because it was a habit she no longer needed.

" _Fuckin' hot."_  He told her huskily.  _"Want'cha to run your fingers through it n' find ya pretty liddol clit. Want'cha to touch it real gentle-like, jus' like I would if I was there wit' ya."_

"If you were here-" she smiled, leaning her head back against the wall while she followed his instructions. "-You wouldn't be using your finger."

He huffed a laugh.  _"Ya'd want my tongue instead? Greedy bitch. Or maybe ya'd prefer my dick doin' it. Runnin' circles round ya."_

Apparently she really liked that because her clit pulsed under her finger and her thighs twitched as she moaned. "Fuck. That's hot." She breathed out, tracing circles around herself and imagining it was his cock instead. "Would feel your pre-cum on me. Getting me even more wet." Her breath hitched.

" _Fuck, ya like tha'? Like the idea of me markin' ya? Makin' ya mine."_

"Fuck yes." She moaned out in a high-pitched breath, the pace of her finger increasing. She could feel her orgasm growing, expanding until she was on the verge of it consuming her completely. "I-I'm almost there."

He sounded pleasantly surprised. " _Already? Better cum then, sweet girl."_ He told her roughly.  _"C'mon, do it for me."_

She did, and it was intense in a way she hadn't expected. She tried calling out his name, knowing how much he liked to hear it but she couldn't form words as her body twitched, pleasure filling every limb. She wasn't sure how long it lasted as she seemed to black out, and when she came back down to earth, her body still trembling from the after-effects, she faintly breathed out a "Daryl…"

" _Tha's one down."_ His breathing was faster now.  _"Think ya can go again?"_

"I doubt it." She told him honestly, her limbs feeling like jelly. She didn't even insert anything into her pussy, yet it ached in a satisfied kinda way. "You…You're amazing." Her voice was lazy and slurred.

He made a 'pfft' sound.  _"Ain't me who's amazin'."_ He told her.  _"Jus' hearin' ya let go like tha' makes me wanna blow."_

She couldn't help the smile which appeared at his choice of words. "So blow." She licked her lips, her mind racing as she tried to think of the best way to get him to his orgasm. "If you were here, I'd get down on my knees and suck your big cock."

" _Damn._ " His voice was shaky, and in the background, she could hear his palm moving at a steady pace.

"I'd lick you up and down. Slowly. Teasing you." She loved the way his breath hitched. "Would bring my hand up and grab you. Stroke you while I take you in my mouth completely. I bet you taste fucking amazing."

" _Would ya let me fuck ya mouth? Grab ya hair n' choke ya with my dick."_

She moaned at the idea. "Hell yes. Want you to. Wanna feel you hitting the back of my throat, pulsing as you start to get close."

" _Am close now, sweetheart."_  He told her in a strained voice.

"Then come for me, Daryl." She really, really wanted to hear it. "Want to feel your cum sliding down my throat. Warm n' wet."

A groan tore through his throat, soon followed by a "Fuck yes."

"That's it. Mmm." She moaned out, knowing that he was cumming. "You taste so good."

It was silent for a moment before Daryl breathed out,  _"Swear you're some kinda sex goddess."_

She laughed, feeling her ego grow as she slid off the counter. "Thanks. You ain't so bad yourself."

_A week later_

Her Mother would kill her. That was a good enough reason  _not_  to do what Darcy was thinking about doing. Not to mention, they would lose money, although Darcy couldn't give two shits about that.

She wanted to do it, and she remembered a time when she told Daryl that she would think of something which would prove to him that he was special:

 _He scoffed._ " _Find it hard to believe, s'all. I ain't no one special, girl."_

_"Yes, you are." She told him immediately, washing the bubbles off her hands before turning the tap off and reaching for a cloth. "And I'll prove it to you…somehow." She mumbled the last part._

And this was a way she could do that, but it could back-fire on her end, which was exactly why she was hesitating.

It had occurred to her soon after her first phone call with Daryl when he hadn't called for a week. She realized that  _she_  should call  _him_. It would save him money and she wouldn't have to go a week without calling him again if something similar as before happened.

She could also prove to him that he was special, and that she liked him; liked him more than she should. Although, if that came up, she wouldn't tell him how deep her feelings went – she was still in denial about those – she would tell him that she considered him a friend…A friend who gives her amazing phone-sex orgasms.

It was a win-win situation. So what was stopping her?

_"Look, baby girl." Translation: I'm about to give you a lecture but I'm going to be sweet about it. Darcy internally sighed. "I'm happy as long as you're happy but you need to be careful." Concern filled her golden eyes. "You don't know him. This could be some kind of plan to get into your heart, and get a life-time of free calls from ya."_

Yep, it was her Mother's lecture, or more precisely how accurate it was. Daryl had kinda…sorta…wormed his way into her heart, and now she was thinking about being the one to call him. It was like her Mother could see the future.

She just hoped that Daryl hadn't been planning it all along, and she hoped that she hadn't fallen straight into his trap.

Oh well. She would soon find out.

Instead of using her work phone, she used her personal one and dialed his number into it. She'd been staring at it for the past half hour while she laid down in her bed, trying to come to her decision.

With a small amount pressure on the 'call' button, she made up her mind.

She held her breath as a ringing tone filled her ear. She was using her ear piece since it felt strange not to; she worked with it all day long and making calls without it just didn't seem right.

It must have rang for about ten seconds and she seriously considered hanging up; maybe he didn't like answering his phone to strange numbers. A lot of people didn't. Her thumb hovered over the 'cancel' assigned button but before she could press it, his familiar drawl filled her ears.

" _Sup?"_

"Hey," she greeted nervously, unsure of his reaction. "It's me. Darcy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! And a big thanks to ChasingWolves for being my beta!


	7. Ghost of the past

" _T'fuck, Darcy?"_  his voice wasn't angry; it was confused.  _"Why ya callin' me, girl? Ya a'ight?"_

"I'm fine," she assured him, relaxing when she realized that he wasn't going to get angry at her for calling. As far as she knew, she could be interrupting something and he would rather she didn't try and cross the lines between client and friendship. "I just…It might sound stupid but…" Great, now she was rambling. She took a breath, trying to find the right words. "I don't want you to call anymore unless it's on my personal cell." She told him before adding. " _This_ number."

The confusion stayed.  _"T'hell? Why's tha'?"_

"Cause I don't wanna charge you no more." she really hoped that this didn't make him uncomfortable but… "You're my friend, and I  _really_  enjoy our calls so…"

He was silent and she was worried that he had hung up.

"Daryl?" she said hesitantly, her fingers twisting in her bed covers as she fidgeted nervously.

"' _M here."_  He assured her, his voice wavering slightly.  _"Jus' dunno wha' ta say."_

She smiled slightly, her heart pounding in her chest. She hoped him not knowing what to say wasn't a bad thing… "I told you I'd show you that you're special."

" _Ain't special."_  He reminded her.  _"This…Tell me it ain't some kinda charity. Say ya ain't feelin' bad for me 'cause I didn't have no money ta call ya before."_

"That's not what this is." She told him immediately, hearing the slight anger in his voice at the idea. "I consider you a friend, Daryl, and you shouldn't have to pay to talk to a friend."

" _A friend."_  It sounded like he was shaking his head.  _"Don't even know me, girl."_

Her throat constricted slightly. Had she made the wrong move? Fuck, she shouldn't have done this. "I know that you have a brother called Merle who has an alcohol and drug problem." She told him, talking without thinking. "I know you like to hunt, and that you work as a mechanic. I know that you like your women all natural and kinda kinky." She smiled slightly. "I know that you're pretty shy and awkward when you aren't turned on, and you don't think very highly of yourself. You also don't like it when people say 'thank you'."

He huffed a laugh.  _"A'ight, a'ight, I get'cha."_ He told her before going serious.  _"I jus' don't think you'd feel the same way if we met, s'all. If ya really knew me."_

"I'd like to get to know you." She told him, once again without thinking. She quickly rushed out her next words, not wanting to give him time to think about what she had just said. "We don't have to if you don't wanna. We can just stay as we are. It was just an idea." She shrugged, trying to act as if it didn't bother her.

" _S'not like tha'."_ He told her.  _"Jus'…Don't think you know what'cha gettin' yourself into, sweetheart."_

"I don't care."

" _Ya like playin' with fire?"_

"Only if that fire is you." She retorted with a smile.

He huffed a laugh.  _"A'ght then."_  He eventually gave in.  _"What'cha doin' anyway? Shouldn't ya be workin' instead'a stalkin' ya clients?"_  he questioned almost teasingly.

She let out a laugh. "I just can't help myself. It's an illness."

He sounded amused.  _"Should get that looked at."_

"Nah, I quite like it." She glanced over at the clock next to her and sighed when she spotted the time. "I gotta get going. My Mom's friend needs someone to cover for the night, and that lucky person is me."

" _Tha' mean ya ain't takin' calls tonight?"_  he questioned pointedly, sounding disappointed at the idea.

She knew what he was getting at and her voice was regretful. "Unfortunately, but I can't turn her down. She's done a lot for us."

He made a 'tch' noise.  _"Well damn. Hope the pays worth it. What'cha coverin' for anyways?"_

She winced, hoping that he wouldn't think any less of her. "Uh…A stripper." She told him before clearing her throat awkwardly.

He seemed to choke on his own voice for a moment before repeating,  _"A stripper?"_  he whistled.  _"Damn. I don't like the idea of all them blokes grabbin' at ya n' whatnot but…I wouldn't mind havin' a front row seat to see tha'."_

Her heart skipped for some reason, maybe because he admitted that he didn't like the idea of other guys touching her, and she couldn't help but smile. "Maybe someday, huh?"

" _Maybe someday."_  He repeated, although his voice was less sure.

"Thank you so much for doin' this, doll." Sandy told Darcy, her voice rough from years of smoking cigarettes. She stood behind Darcy, watching while the young woman put on her make-up, ready to take the stage. She had one arm folded underneath her breasts while the other held a cigarette up to her lips as she leaned against the dressing room wall.

"It's not a problem." Darcy assured her, her voice sounding raspier than usual; most likely from all the smoke which seemed to circulate around the entire building. She wasn't used to the thickness of it, having given up smoking and taken up 'vaping', the term used for people who smoked electronic cigarettes. The smoke definitely wasn't as thick as real cigarettes. "You're practically family. It's what we do."

Sandy smiled, showing nicotine-stained teeth. "Amen to that, sugar." She took a puff of her cancer stick and glanced up at the clock. "You've got ten minutes. Ya nervous?"

Darcy went to shake her head but thought better of it as she applied her eyes with heavy black eye-liner. "Nah," she told her. "S'like riding a bike." She said with a smile, making eye contact in the mirror with Sandy.

Sandy grinned proudly and gave her a nod. "That's my girl." She glanced down at Darcy's outfit. "You know, you look better than most of my girls in that outfit. I wish ya'd let me take ya on as a regular. We'd make a fortune together, baby."

Darcy smiled shyly, doubting the compliment but feeling giddy nonetheless. The outfit was pretty simple; a black baby-doll with blood-red trimmings and a small bow tucked between her breasts. The majority of the material was see-through, except the bra cups and thong which sat underneath the clothing. "Thanks but…this isn't something I wanna do." It was something she didn't  _mind_  doing, for a friend, or extra cash, occasionally, but it wasn't something she wanted as a career.

Sandy nodded, looking disappointed but not shocked; they had already been through this before. "I know, baby. Now," she started, leaning forward and mashing her cigarette against the bottom of the crystal ash-tray which sat on the dresser. "Best go warn the security guards cause things are gonna get pretty rowdy when you go on." She finished, giving Darcy a wink before heading out of the dressing rooms.

Darcy couldn't help but shake her head with a smile. She had no idea if Sandy was that kind to all the girls, or whether it was a tactic to make Darcy want to work for her; either way, she couldn't say she didn't mind the ego-boost; it was something a girl needed to hear every once in a while.

She blew out a breath and turned back to her circular mirror. She started to puff up her hair, trying to give herself the 'sex hair' look while muttering to herself, "It's show-time."

" _You might wanna get yourselves a fire extinguisher 'cause things are about to get a whole-lot hotter in here!"_ The announcer's voice echoed through the speakers, sounding happy and enthusiastic.  _"Please welcome to the stage, one of our finest, sexiest, and more flexible girls; Kay!"_  Darcy almost rolled her eyes at the last part. No way in hell was she one of the more flexible girls here. She could barely split her legs without pulling a muscle in normal circumstances.

Nevertheless, she licked her lips, wetting her lip-gloss even more, and smiled as she walked onto the stage, swaying her hips purposely. The lights on the stage made it hard to see the customers, something they did on purpose; stage anxiety could hit at any moment and it was easier when you could pretend that no one was watching, but because she couldn't see them properly, didn't mean she couldn't hear them.

A chorus of wolf whistles and comments filled her ears one after the other. She could only make out a few, something along of the lines of: " _Hey, baby!", "Damnnn, girl!",_  and  _"Hello, sexy!"_

She bit her lip and gave them all a shy wave; It was all a part of her role. She naturally looked innocent, so it was easier to play on that instead of trying to play a role which didn't suit her. As she approached the pole, she saw the glare from the lights bouncing off the shiny metal and she reached out to grab it in an unsure manner.

Of course, she wasn't unsure. She knew exactly what she was doing but she couldn't say the same for the men as she heard one of them holler:  _"C'mon, sugar, don't be shy now!"_

With her bottom lip still trapped between her teeth, she looked up at the barely-visible audience and dropped her weight, relying entirely on the grip her hand had on the pole as she dropped and span, going lower with every circle.

With a blink of an eye, she stood and placed her back against the pole as she attempted her 'shy' face again, looking up at them from under her eyelashes.

Somewhere near the back of the club, she heard a deep voice drawl, " _Damnnn!"_  and she smiled, causing her lip to slide out of the grip her teeth had on it. Just like she'd said to Sandy; it was like riding a bike.

The men were less than happy about her departure from the stage, making her feel some-what flattered, but it wasn't enough to convince her to stay on longer. She was exhausted, aching and sweaty. Plus, the next girl was due on stage so it's not like she could of stayed on, even if she had wanted to.

The night was almost over, and she quickly headed back stage to shower before changing into something sexy – same as the baby-doll – but a little less revealing. Sandy liked the dancers to take a few moments to walk around the club, maybe serve a few drinks and talk to the customers. It encouraged them to come back since for a lot of them, it was almost like meeting their favorite porn star.

So once she was cleaned up and dressed in a pink corset with matching underwear and full white stockings, she headed out to spend the next half-hour talking to customers before heading home. It was almost mid-night, and maybe if she was lucky, she would be able to text Daryl when she was finished and hopefully he'd still be awake.

The first few guys grinned at her and gave her their approval. It was kinda creepy the way they smiled and eyed her up and down but she smiled nonetheless, all while thinking that  _this_  was one of the many reasons she preferred working the phones instead of working a stage.

She was in the middle of talking to some guy with adorable glasses and a nice smile when someone tapped her shoulder, making her turn around, ready to remind them that the club had a  _no touching_  policy, but what she saw stopped her.

Josh; or more specifically, her ass-hole of an ex-boyfriend.

"Well, well, well." He repeated slowly, shaking his head with a cruel smile on his lips and never breaking eye contact with her. "I thought I recognized the girl on the stage. Wasn't too sure though, so thought I'd check it out." He tilted his head slightly, a certain look in his eye which made Darcy's stomach fill with dread. "Always told ya you were a good-for-nothing  _slut._ "

Suddenly, it felt like she was back in that relationship; mentally exhausted from all the insults, insecure, never feeling good enough…She felt like she was about two-foot-tall, and she wanted nothing more than to rush back to the safety of her Mother's arms, as childish as it may seem.

"Ain't ya got anythin' to say?" he taunted. "Not gonna moan 'bout how harsh I'm bein'?" he rolled his eyes. "Never could shut you up once you got started.  _Josh, why do you always have to say things like that? Josh, I love you, can't you stop?"_  he mocked, his voice as cold as his heart. "Pathetic. Ain't my fault you're too damn sensitive."

Her mouth was dry as she tried to think of a response while blinking back her tears. She knew that she would run into him eventually but not in a million years did she want it to happen like this, in a strip club, where he had unlimited ammunition on her.

She didn't have to worry about a come-back though as a presence behind her appeared, placing a rather large hand on her shoulder and pulling her back slightly. She didn't see his face, couldn't seem to tear her glassy gaze away from Josh, but she did hear his rough southern drawl next to her ear.

"Everythin' alright here, liddol lady?" the man questioned.

She knew it wasn't one of the security guards; she knew their voices, which meant it was most likely a customer. Either way, it didn't really matter as long as they got her out of this situation. Before she could answer him, Josh spoke up again.

"Nothin' that's your problem, man." Josh told him in a reasoning tone of voice, as if they were friends. "Just talking to the ex," his gaze turned back to Darcy. "Funny really. She said she'd be better off without me, and she ends up working in a fuckin' strip club." He choked on a laugh. "Women for ya. Act like they're the best thing around then crumble to the lowest of low without ya." He shook his head, almost sounding disappointed. "Shoulda stayed with me. I wouldn't of let ya turn into such a whore."

The man behind her let out a whistle. " _Damn_ ," he said lowly, making Darcy realize that this was the same guy who shouted it out while she was dancing. "Sounds like ya got a whole lotta issues with each other. Now, I ain't one ta judge. Lord knows I 'ave enough women hatin' me for bein' less then gentleman-y, but I'm afraid I can't jus' let ya stand there n' upset her."

Josh's face morphed into annoyance. "And why's that, redneck?"

"Cause she means somethin' to ma brother." He told Josh darkly, his voice low and threatening while Darcy wondered what the hell he meant by that. "Means she's family, ya see? So why don't ya go n' beat on some other chick while I take liddol missy n' introduce myself."

 _T'fuck is going on?_  Darcy thought to herself in confusion as she found herself slowly nudged from between them, leaving them face-to-face with each other. Who the hell was this guy?

They stared at each other for a moment, sizing each other up. The stranger had a good few inches on Josh, and he was certainly a bigger build. So when Josh gave him a nod before stepping back, she couldn't exactly blame him.

"Whatever." Josh mumbled, shooting Darcy a look. "Shouldn't be talking to someone as dirty as her anyways. Probably catch something."

The stranger blew out a breath, watching as Josh walked away. "Man's got issues." He turned to Darcy, making her look up at him an notice his bright blue eyes. "Ya alright, girly?"

She nodded slowly, her mouth hanging open slightly. She figured that it was all an act on his part, most likely used the 'family' excuse to scare Josh away; It made more sense than him telling the truth, anyway. "I'm ok." She told him although her voice was shaky. She forced herself to give him a small smile while she wrapped her arms around herself, needing the support. "Thank you so much. If there's anything I could do-"

He grinned and cut her off. "There is." He held out his hand. "Name's Merle Dixon. I believe you're the chick who's taken away my baby brothers innocence."

She frowned, confused and wondering if this guy had all his marbles or not. "I have no idea what you're talking about." she told him while a little tickle in her brain asked:  _Merle? Why does that name sound familiar?_

He cackled, a grin so wide it could have split open his face. "You're Kay, right?" she nodded and he continued. "Good. Now, let's find somewhere we can 'ave a liddol private chat, hmm?"


	8. In or Out?

She probably shouldn't have followed him to the back of the bar; most likely shouldn't have sat next to him in the booth, or ordered a drink when a waitress came over to take their order, but she did because for some reason, she felt like there was something she needed to know; like he was going to guide her into a direction which was about to change her life for the better.

They sat in silence until the waitress brought them over their drinks. Darcy had asked him to start talking but he held up his hand and told her that she'd probably take it better with alcohol in her belly.

So she waited and awkwardly glanced around the bar. She hated silence, especially the awkward silence with a stranger but it didn't seem to affect him; he was too busy trying to catch a glimpse underneath the passing strippers skirts and baby-dolls.

When the drinks were delivered, she immediately downed it, wanting to numb the shaky feeling in her body; both from the encounter with Josh and the unknown of what was going to happen with this man, Merle.

His face was impressed and he nodded his approval at her before downing his own whisky and flagging the waitress for another. "Ya want another?" he questioned, gesturing to her glass when the waitress approached.

"Sure, if you're paying." she waited for the waitress to leave once again before leaning forward, her elbows on top of the table. "Can you start telling me what's going on now?" she requested curiously and impatiently.

"Right to the point, huh, girly?" his eyes twinkled and the grin was back as he leaned towards her. "I'll answer your question but first, I want'cha to answer a few'a mine. That alright?"

She frowned, wondering if this was such a good idea but finding herself nodding anyway. "I guess."

"Ya name ain't really Kay, is it? It's jus' what'cha call yourself for your, uh, business..." he trailed off, reaching into his pocket and sliding something across the table towards her. When he lifted his hand, her blood ran cold and she wondered what the hell it could mean.

It was her and her Mother's business card which meant that this guy knew who she was. Her mouth went dry and fear ran through her. "Are you trying to blackmail me or somethin'?" she questioned him, trying her hardest to keep her voice from shaking.

He looked proud of himself. "So tha's a yes." it wasn't a question; it was a statement. He knew the answer just from the look on her face. "And naw, girly, I ain't try'na blackmail ya." his face morphed into amusement at the idea. "Jus' want'cha to do somethin' for me, s'all, and I think ya'll find tha' it benefits you, too."

She relaxed only slightly after he admitted that he wasn't going to blackmail her and she kept her guard up. "What is it you want?" she was starting to get annoyed now, wanting to know what kind of game he was playing and what he was gonna do if she didn't want to play along.

He laughed gleefully, holding up his hands. "Calm down, kitty. I ain't gonna hurt'cha or nothin'. Ya can put your damn claws away." the smiled stayed on his face as the waitress returned with their drinks and he gave her a wink. "Thanks, sugar." he told her, waiting for her to leave before turning back to 'Kay'. "Jus' need ya to answer one more question."

She reached for her drink and pulled it close to her chest, as if it would offer her some comfort in the unsettling situation. "And what's that exactly?"

"One'a your clients..." he trailed off, his eyes twinkling again as his tongue peaked out of his mouth and ran across his front teeth. "Goes by the name'a Daryl, right?" he questioned, lifting his whisky and taking a sip.

Her mouth fell open and her body suddenly felt weak as she tried to work out what this information meant, and how he could possibly know it,  _and_  what the consequences could be. She placed the glass back down on the table, the object suddenly feeling heavy in her shocked state. "What's it to you?" she gritted out, trying to sound strong, like she wasn't someone to be messed with even though she couldn't stop the way her hand shook while it cupped her drink.

The side of his thin lips curved up into a lop-sided smirk and he took another sip of his whisky, purposely drawing the silence out until it was almost unbearable for her. Finally, he pulled the glass away from his mouth and set it down on the table with a satisfied ' _Ah'_ noise. "Daryl, ya see..." he licked his lips, the smirk remaining. "He's ma brother."

Her eyes widened, staring into his baby blue ones and looking for any sign of dishonestly but she couldn't find anything but the truth. Really, she should have been expecting it.  _Merle,_  she remembered the name; remembered Daryl telling her that's what his brother was called.

And the accent Merle carried, so much like Daryl's. She could see it now. Still feeling shocked, she questioned him: "You're Daryl's brother?" she didn't mean to whisper but it just kind of came out that way.

"The one and only!" he exclaimed proudly, his arms stretching out dramatically as he grinned before dropping them and leaning them back onto the table. "Now, there's a liddol favor I have to ask of ya, ya see..."

Right. Of course. It was the whole reason why he wanted to speak to her. "And that is?"

"It's his birthday in four days." his expression suddenly went serious and he leaned closer to her. "Ma baby brother ain't had the best of life but he's coped. Coped better than most would but he ain't ever really been happy, ya know?"

Her heart filled with sadness at the news; she had expected as much but hearing it still wasn't easy. "You think I can...help?" she questioned with a frown.

He gave her a soft, genuine smile, the first she had seen him do since she'd met him. "Ya already do, girly. S'why I'm here." he told her. "He'd been smilin' more," he shook his head, sounding as if he didn't believe it. "Somethin' I ain't ever seen him do, not a lot anyways. So...I mighta snooped." He shrugged casually, making her lift her eyebrows at him. He didn't look at all guilty. "Thought he mighta got himself one'a them computers n' been jacking off more than usual but naw..." he shook his head again. "Found one'a his phone bills. Saw how often he'd been talkin' to ya."

Her eyes went soft at the news and her heart leapt with joy; maybe her feelings weren't as one sided as she feared.

Merle continued. "Then heard him on the phone earlier.  _You_  called  _him?"_  he sounded as if he didn't believe it.  _"_ S'how I knew somethin' more was goin' on tha' just good ol' fashioned phone hanky-panky."

She couldn't help but snort at the  _hanky-panky_ part.

"And Daryl?" It was Merle's turn to snort. "It's like he don't know how to use the volume control; they'd probably hear your voice in England." he chuckled at his own joke. "Heard ya tellin' him that you were workin' tonight so I did a little callin' around." he admitted with a shrug.

Huh, now that made sense. Really, she hadn't thought to ask; her brain was too busy being stuck on  _OMG I'm talking to Daryl's brother!_  "So, you still haven't answered my question." she pointed out to him. "What is it you want me to do?"

Merle grinned at her. "Daryl usually stays in for his birthday. Don't matter wha' I do; he's a miserable fuck." he rolled his eyes. "But this year...I don't want him stayin' in alone, if ya get my drift..." he winked at her, leaning back in his seat.

Darcy opened and closed her mouth in surprise; was she hearing this right? "You want me to visit him?" she questioned, unsure.

He half nodded, "That and give him a liddol  _somthin', somethin_ '." he looked at her pointedly

"I'm not a prostitute." she told him rather defensively.

He held up his hands. "Didn't say you were, girly." at that, she relaxed and he continued. "Just thought...you could give him a liddol strip tease?" he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Shouldn't she be thinking 'no' to all this instead of actually considering it? God, her Mom really was going to kill her. "Would he mind?" she questioned nervously, fiddling with the edge of her baby-doll. "He wouldn't be upset if he met me, would he? I don't want him to think I'm a stalker going to his house or anything..."

He made a 'pfft' noise and waved her off. "Ya don't have ta tell him it's  _you_." he told her in a 'duh' tone. "But if ya do...I think he'd be too busy fuckin' ya brains out."

She choked out a laugh, thinking about how true that statement was.

He leaned forward again, staring her straight in the eye. "So, you in or wha', sugar tits?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so it didn't actually occur to me how short this chapter was until I went to post it...Sorry about that. I tend to end chapters where I feel is a good place to end them so...yeah.
> 
> I'm starting on the next chapter now so you shouldn't have to wait that long for it! Hopefully that will make up for the short chapter. Thanks for reading!


	9. One Condition

The thought of meeting Daryl in real life had crossed her mind more than once. In fact, fantasizing about it had become a bit of a guilty pleasure of hers. She would often find herself laying there at night time, on her back with her eyes closed as she thought of all the different scenarios where they could meet.

But her turning up at his house as a paid stripper for his birthday had not been one of them.

She could turn it down. If she really, really wanted to meet him, she could eventually ease them into it and ask him if he wanted to meet up with her. The problem? She couldn't imagine him being confident enough to say yes. He seemed pretty sure that she wouldn't like him if she knew the real him...what if that was true?

Her eyes wondered over Merle as he stared at her expectantly. She couldn't help but wonder if his eyes, as blue as the sky, were the same colour as Daryl's, or maybe even his hair. Were they the same height? Same build? She wouldn't know for sure until she met him which was turning into a rather scary thought.

The amount of times Daryl had basically warned her off of him was starting to bug her. What if she should take his advice? What if he was a murder or something?

She was worried. If she said yes, ended up at his house and revealed that she was the woman he'd been talking to for the last few weeks, would he be happy? Or, what she feared, would he hurt her? Maybe he had a problem with his temper, although she hadn't noticed it if he had, and that's why he's warned her away.

Still...She couldn't exactly turn Merle down, could she? She would forever wonder if she did, and it was a hell of a good opportunity since Daryl wouldn't  _know_ that it was her, like he would if they arranged to meet up. She could go in there, determine the type of person he was, and then decide to reveal her identity.

Nodding mutely at her decision, she brought herself out of her thoughts and focused back onto Merle. "One condition," she told him seriously, sounding like a business woman. "He doesn't get to know who I am until  _I_  decide to tell him, alright?"

He nodded in agreement, grinning happily. "Course, sugar."

She hadn't sat with Merle after that. She had other people she needed to speak to, so they exchanged numbers so he could give her the address closer to the time, and so she could get in contact with him if there was anything she needed to ask him.

She didn't get home until much later than she had expected and highly doubted that Daryl would still be awake. She pondered on whether to drop him a text or not but she decided against it; he more than likely had work in the morning and she didn't want to risk him being late for a new job because of her.

So she got herself a quick snack to eat before letting a tired Fey out one last time. Fey usually slept downstairs, and when Darcy got home, she woke up and greeted her like she did with everyone who walked through the front door. Darcy had given her slices of meat out of the fridge as a treat while she snacked before letting her take a piss in the garden and giving her head a scratch before they both headed to their beds.

Now, She was sitting on her bed, in the middle of removing her clothes, when her phone beeped, signaling a text message. She stretched across her bed to the side cabinet, where the phone sat, and picked it up.

_Daryl._

_One new message._

Was worded on her screen, causing her to bite her lip as a pleasant tingle ran down her body. She unlocked her phone and opened the message while laying on her belly.

**Ya up?**

Said the message simply, making her smile. For some reason, the idea of Daryl texting seemed strange, and if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she probably couldn't imagine him ever doing it. She hit the 'reply' button and started to message him back when she suddenly stopped and cancelled the message, realizing that it would be easier to call him.

It barely rang once before he answered with a snort.  _"Take tha' as a yes then."_

She laughed quietly, knowing her Mother, and possible Alec if he was staying over, was asleep. "You used my personal line," she spotted out softy, unable to stop the smile from spreading. "Like I told you to."

There was a muffled noise which sounded like a shrug and he muttered almost shyly, " _Nothin' to it."_

The smile stayed, and she knew that what he said was a lie, and that there was definitely something to it, but she decided that teasing him wasn't the best road; she could do that another time. "What you doin' up so late anyway?"

" _Couldn't sleep."_ he told her after a moment of hesitation.

"You're lying."

He huffed a laugh.  _"A'ight, officer Darcy."_  he teased.  _"Might'a wanted to make sure ya got home a'ight. Merle forced me ta a strip club once,"_ it sounded like he was scowling.  _"Guys treated them girls like objects. Sent one girl home cryin'."_

She gave a soft smile as she rolled over and laid her head down on the pillow. "I'm fine, Daryl." she assured him. "Thank you for worrying though."

" _Weren't worryin'."_ he muttered before pausing.  _"So none'a 'em...hurt'cha or nothin'?"_

She bit her lip, thinking about her conversation with Josh. She must have been silent for longer than he liked because he questioned:

" _Darcy?"_  his voice was low, almost threatening.  _"Tell me no one hurt'cha ov'r there."_

She took a deep breath and found herself admitting: "Not physically."

His voice went even lower; deadlier.  _"Tell me wha' happened."_  he demanded, leaving no room for argument.

"Just...I saw my ex," she shrugged as if it was no big deal, as if seeing him didn't leave her shaken. "He called me a few names then..." she stumbled over her words lightly, remembering that she cannot mention Merle,  _at all_. "This guy came over. Got rid of him for me."

" _T'fuck he think he is? Startin' on ya like tha'?"_  Daryl spat, sounding very obviously annoyed at the news.  _"Someone sound'a kicked the guys head in!"_

"Daryl?" she interrupted his rant, finding his anger over the situation rather flattering.

" _Wha'?"_  his voice remained angry.

"It makes me really horny when you get angry like that." she admitted in a whisper.

He inhaled sharply, and although his voice still had a hint of anger in it, he sounded aroused by her confession.  _"Good lord. Does my sweet girl like it? Like it when I'm outta control like tha'?"_

She knew exactly where this was heading and she immediately started removing her clothes. "Hell yes. Can imagine you telling me off for being naughty," It was a fetish, ok? "Taking me over your knee, spanking and fingering me til I'm dripping all over your lap." within seconds she was naked and under the covers with her hand on her pussy. She didn't want to waste any time tonight; she just wanted a release and a distraction, something only Daryl could give her.

And it seemed like Daryl was in the same rush because she heard him removing his belt, the sound of metal clinking together before she heard him pushing down his pants.  _"Would make your_ _perky liddol ass_ _red as an apple."_  he said with a groan. " _'N stretch ya pussy wit' my fingers. Ya'll like tha'; ma fingers inside ya. They're all long n' big. Would make ya feel things ya never dreamt of b'fore."_

She bet he could, knowing that he worked with his hands all day long. She imagined that they had scars and were rough, making his touch even more pleasurable for her soft body. "Want'chu to stretch me." she admitted in a whisper, slipping two of her fingers inside herself and imagining that they were his instead. It felt good but it wasn't enough; her body seemed to only want one thing, and that was  _him._ It left her feeling frustrated, almost empty and unsatisfied, like her own touch wasn't enough anymore. It was that moment she knew she had made the right decision by saying 'yes' to Merle. There was no way in hell she could carry on like this any longer. "God," she choked out in frustration, feeling overwhelmed with the need for  _him_. "I wish you were here. I need you so much."

He let out a groan, a rather loud one which she hadn't heard before. If she had to guess, she would say that he was just as frustrated as she was.  _"Ain't the only one, sweetheart."_  he admitted, his lustful voice a quiet mumble.  _"Wanna feel_ _ya so bad. Ain't felt nothin' like it b'fore."_

Fuck, this was started to get intense. This was the closest they had ever got to talking about their feelings, leaving her feeling weary, and she imagined he felt the same; it was unknown territory, and neither of them knew where the line was. So she decided to play it safe, and decided to take the conversation  _away_  from ' _feelings_ ' and back to  _dirty talk_. "Wanna suck your cock...let my tongue play with the head while my hand..."

She felt sick. Physically  _sick_.

But, hey, nerves do that to you, and she didn't exactly expect herself to be casual. She was going to be meeting Daryl today, after all.

Yep, the days went by  _that_  quickly. She felt like she barely had any time to prepare herself. Sure she'd done the basics; waxed her legs, purposely grown out her pussy hair – he seemed to like the idea, so why not? - and even got a haircut, mostly for extra confidence on her part. She also brought a new sexy outfit, just for him. Yet it felt like none of that stuff mattered now and she was overwhelmed with...well,  _everything._

_Do my thighs look bigger than usual today? God, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that McDonalds. Is this underwear too tight? Does my hair look stupid? Fucksakes, why isn't my make-up going right?! Today of all days!_

She couldn't help but be annoyed. She had been so well prepared so why did it feel like she was doing everything at the last minute? It seemed like yesterday she was sitting with Merle, talking this idea through, and with a blink of an eye, she got the text telling her where she could find Daryl and a  _'good luck'_  message with a winky face.

It took her an hour but she managed to get everything together and headed toward the bus station. Her Mom had the car today and she didn't want to ask for it; it would raise too many questions and Darcy didn't want her Mother to know about what she was about to do.

It turns out, Daryl lived in the town next to hers, and it would only take her about thirty minutes to get to him. So she thought about what she was going to say to him, and thought about how he would react to her.

Butterflies were fluttering like mad in her belly and her palms felt sweaty. She swore she was a second away from having a full-blown panic attack on the bus.  _You're gonna meet, Daryl_  kept swimming around in her head, making her giddy with excitement and anxious with fear.

She hoped she had made the right decision.

The keys were where Merle told her they would be; under a huge rock next to arm-chair which sat outside, worn and old. She could tell by the look of the small house – or maybe it was a cabin? - that Daryl wasn't well off. In fact, from the looks of it, he lived like a redneck, making her wonder if he actually was one.

It didn't matter to her whether he was or not; she always hated stereotypes...mostly because she was labeled a 'whore' because of her occupation, which in her eyes, she was far from; she had only slept with two guys.

She let herself into the house, holding her breath. She was trying to be quiet  _just in case_  Daryl was home. Merle assured her that he wouldn't be but that didn't stop her from being cautious.

She released the air from her lungs when she noticed that the place was indeed empty, and she closed the door behind her. From the looks of it, it reminded her of a cabin. Although she thought that cabins were houses in the woods, which this wasn't. It wasn't exactly in a town, or a populated area but it wasn't from away from it either.

She smiled slightly, seeing that the place was tidier than she expected a working man's house to be. It wasn't immaculate; dust laid on top of the beat-up TV and stains covered the couch but the floor was clear, and items were put away.

The suitcase she brought with her wheeled loudly against the worn, wooden floor as she stepped further into the room. She couldn't believe that she was here, in Daryl's house, hours away from meeting him.

The thought made her heart jump and she quickly reminded herself to get to work.

In her suitcase sat all the items she needed. She lit up the candles and placed them around the room, making sure none of them would catch anything on fire; _that_ would be an awkward meeting.

She grabbed the green and white sheets she brought with her and threw them over the furniture, giving the room a sensual feeling. She'd done some google'ing prior to her visit, wanting to know what she could do to improve the mood without making major changes...she couldn't exactly decorate Daryl's house, could she?

Once that was finished, she headed to the bathroom and washed for what felt like the tenth time that day. Her nerves were making her sweat and she  _really, really_ didn't want to smell when she met him. First impressions are everything.

Once that was finished, she changed into the underwear she'd brought. They were green, matching the sheets. He had once told her that green was his favorite colour cause it reminded him of the forest. His second favorite colour was blue but she didn't think blue and green underwear would be  _that_  sexy. She didn't want to look like a landscape.

Her hands seemed to shake as she stood in the lounge, glancing around for any last-minute changes she might have missed. The green corset made it hard for her to breathe but the way it pushed up her breasts made it worth it; she was sure that Daryl would love it.

"I think that's everything," she whispered to herself shakily, smoothing her hands down the front of her corset. A sound from the front of the house made her swallow thickly. It sounded like a truck was pulling up.

The noise was soon followed by the sound of a door slamming, and the footsteps as the person walked up to the front of the house. Looks like Daryl was home.

"Oh god." she croaked out, spreading her fingers out at her sides, as if that movement would dry the sweat which started to build up again. "This is it."


	10. Ready

He knew somethin' wasn't right the second he stepped outta his truck. The outside'a his house looked different an' it took him a moment to realize that the rock, which he hid the spare key under, had moved from its normal position.

He weren't worried though; no one was stupid enough to mess with a Dixon, most people were scared of 'em and kept their distance, so he knew it was probably just one'a Merle's friends needing a place to stay, and Merle most likely happily gave 'em Daryl's address.

Rolling his eyes, he shut the truck door behind him before approachin' the house. He grabbed his own keys outta his oil stained pockets and placed it into the lock, lettin' himself in.

He wouldn't of been surprised if there was some druggy in the middle of the room, shootin' up. He wouldn't of blinked an eye if one'a Merle's friends were here cause of a gun-shot wound, most likely from try'na rob a gas station or somethin'.

So when he spotted the pretty girl, dressed in some sexy green undies, standin' there all nervous-like, he did blink. Twice. Before rollin' his eyes.  _Goddamn, Merle._

She fanned her hands out, her fingers shaking and her face flushed as she took him in. She swallowed visibly, finding it hard to keep eye contact with him.  _Holy shit, he was fucking sexy._ "Daryl, right?" she questioned, purposely deepening her voice so he wouldn't recognize it.

She weren't half-bad to look at, he could admit that, but that didn't mean he was about to let some girl dance all over him, or worse, sleep with him. Merle always liked tryin' to get Daryl laid, even if it meant payin' for it, somethin' Daryl  _really_  weren't into. He preferred his girls to sleep with him cause they wanted to, not cause his brother paid 'em.

"Ma brother put ya up to this?" he questioned with a sigh, feeling sorry for the girl. She looked barely legal, and was nervous as shit. He couldn't help but wonder if this was her first gig. It wouldn't surprise him. Merle always did like the younger ones; the ones on the verge of jail-bait.

She wasn't sure what to say to that. Would he be angry if he knew the truth? Throw her out? Then again, if Merle didn't put her up to this, he might call the cops, thinking she had broken into his house. She would rather he be angry than her in jail, she decided. "Yeah," she told him, clearing her throat when she forgot to use her 'put-on' voice. She opened her mouth to say more but nothing would come to mind. Shit, this was more awkward than she expected.

He weren't annoyed at her. She was only doin' her job, but he was pissed at Merle. Pissed for puttin' both of 'em in this position. Reachin' into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet and searched for whatever cash he had to spare. "Don't'cha worry 'bout this, girl," he told her, pinching the green paper between his fingers and stretching his arm in her direction. "Ma brother's a prick. Knew I didn't want nothin' like this. So here," he wiggled the money at her when she made no attempt to move. "For all ya trouble." he gestured to the candles and shit.

She couldn't help but feeling rejected. Was she not pretty enough for him? Her heart sunk into her stomach and she found herself glad that she didn't let him know that it was  _her_. He would probably be disappointed. She made no attempt to take the money; she hadn't wanted it when Merle offered it to her so she certainly wouldn't take it off of Daryl. "Don't want your money," she told him quietly, forcing herself to meet his eyes so he could see that she was serious. "Is it me?" she couldn't help but question him, biting her bottom lip worriedly.

"Ah, shit," he cursed, dropping his hand and placing the money on the table next to him. He brought his hand up to his mouth and nibbled on his thumb, a habit of his. "Naw, it ain't you. You're fuckin' gorgeous," he ran the hand over his mouth and cheeks, tryin' to hide the light blush from his bluntness. "Jus'...I kinda have a girl, a'ight?" he mumbled with a small shrug. "Don't wanna do anythin' she might not like."

At first she was relieved that it wasn't because he thought she was ugly, and her heart skipped a beat when he called her gorgeous but the giddiness soon went away when he admitted he basically had a girl.  _He never told me that..._ she thought sadly, wondering if this is what he meant when he warned her off of him. "Kinda?" she couldn't help but question, hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was.  _Maybe it's just an excuse,_  she tried to convince herself hopefully,  _He's pretty shy, maybe he just don't want a stripper._

He exhaled heavily, sounding annoyed at her nosiness. "We ain't official or nothin', a'ight?" his gaze dropped to her chest when she crossed her arms, pushing her breasts up even further. His could feel his dick swellin', a natural instinct for any man who was  _that_  close to a sexy, half-naked chick, and he shifted awkwardly. "Think ya should leave now." he snapped.

She licked her lips thoughtfully. She didn't miss the way his gaze fell to her boobs, or the way he shifted. Half of her wanted to convince him to be naughty with her. He admitted that he wasn't official with this girl, so it wasn't like it was cheating but the other half of her felt guilty, thinking about how she could ruin their possible relationship. "What's her name?" she questioned him one last time, ready to pack her stuff and leave, but first, her mind nagged at her, telling her she should ask him that simple question.

"Darcy." he muttered rather shyly, kicking one foot at the floor before glancing up at her. He saw a big ol' smile cover her face and he frowned in confusion, wondering what the hell she was so happy about. "What?"

So it was true, she thought to herself with a massive smile. He cared about her, the same way she cared about him. Hell, they weren't even dating, or talked about anything like it, and he was trying to be faithful to her. "Nothing," she told him, remembering what he said. She tried to hide the smile but failed and laughed slightly. "Just...awesome name."

The confusion stayed and he stared at her a little longer. There was something in his eyes which made her panic and she tried to remember whether or not she had used her 'put-on' voice, or her real voice. "Whatever," he eventually grumbled, glancing around the room. "I appreciate all this and all, but ya'll really should leave." he repeated his words from earlier.

The smile didn't leave her face. She was feeling too giddy. "You sure?" she questioned playfully, taking a step towards him; her confidence was back and she felt like she could take on the world. "You said it yourself. You and this girl ain't official or anything." she waited until their chests brushed and purposely leaned against him, letting him feel all her lady bumps. "I was kinda hoping to give you a little birthday present..." she told him quietly, looking up at him from under her lashes and biting the corner of her lip.

One of his hands came up and gripped her upper arm. He seemed to be fighting with himself, glancing between her eyes and her chest. His expression was growing darker by the second and she knew he was about to snap. With a heavy voice which she recognized easily, he questioned her. "Ain't cheatin'?"

She smiled softly, gazing into his blues eyes. She could see now that him and Merle were brothers. "Ain't cheatin'." she repeated to him reassuringly. "Anyway, people in relationships go to strip clubs all the time. Ain't much difference."

He couldn't argue with that. Hell, his Uncle Lenny practically lived in the strip club in town while his wife stayed at home with the kids; she didn't mind.

Reaching down, she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the sheet-covered couch. "C'mon," she whispered cheekily to him. "You won't regret it. I promise."

He let her lead him to the couch, wondering why - out of all the girls Merle had tried to get him to do this with - Daryl had finally given in to her. When they reached the object, she placed her little hands on his chest and nudged him backwards. If he weren't so unsure about all this, he would'a laughed. She was weak as anything, probably couldn't even flick a fly, but he dropped back anyway, following her lead.

Once he was seated, she walked over to her ipod and portable speakers before switching it on. She didn't recognize any of the songs since they were from Sandy's playlist, the ones she used at the club, but it didn't matter. Sandy always said that dancing looked better when it came naturally; not when it was rehearsed.

When the song began to start, she started moving her hips, trying to get a feel for the music. It took her a few moments but once she had it, she turned around and faced Daryl who's breathing was starting to get heavy. She smiled at him, looking rather naughty and he swallowed before nodding curtly back at her. He was ready.

Seeing him sitting there, his legs wide, his breathing fast, his eyes dark with a slight bulge in his overalls, she couldn't help but shiver. It was like a dream come true, and she thanked God that he left his uniform on.

Ha. She was gonna have some fun with this, and for a moment, she briefly wondered if it was her Birthday instead of his.

She swayed her hips, sliding her hands from her breasts to her thighs when she reached him, standing in front of him. Using her nails, she brought her hands back up and cupped her breasts while slowly bringing her knees up onto the couch, one on either side of his thighs.

She stood up on her knees, causing his face to be directly in front of her breasts, which is just what she wanted. Usually, she wouldn't get this up close and personal, but this was her Daryl and she was certainly going to be giving them both a treat today.

She could feel the tension starting to rise in her body from being so close to him and her own breathing was starting to match his. She grabbed his hands and brought them up to her breasts. He released a shaky breath at the contact and squeezed them in his palms; he just couldn't help himself.

A shot of pleasure ran through her and she guided his fingers to the side of her corset, where the zip was hidden in-between the seam. He seemed confused at first but then his eyes went wide when he felt it and she started to slid the zip down, freeing her breasts from the unnatural height it gave them.

"Holy fuck." he rasped, watching their hands on the zip. She undid it slowly, makin' his throat go dry and he thought he was gonna cum there and then when the material came loose and the corset fell from her body. "Good lord." he inhaled sharply, his eyes taking in her DD breasts and pink, hard nipples.

She watched his eyes darting from breast to breast and his mouth fell open, causing hot air to wash over her chest. She shivered at the contact and his eyes shot up to hers. She swore that he wore a small smirk.

By now, she was wetter than the ocean. She could feel it in her panties every time she moved and she was pretty sure it could be seen through the material. An idea struck her and she brought his right hand down to the place between her legs, letting him feel for himself.

It wasn't professional, she knew. Right now, she was meant to be dancing and teasing him. This kind of stuff came later, and there was certainly not meant to be any touching, but she just couldn't help herself. Her body seemed to take over her mind. It had been craving his touch for so long.

A small groan-like whimper got stuck in his throat when he felt how she'd soaked through her panties. He'd never known someone to want him so badly...it didn't make sense to him but he found himself enjoyin' it nonetheless. He didn't know if he was allowed to but he wiggled his fingers around her, wantin' to feel how much more wet he could get her, and from the sounds she made, she didn't seem to mind either.

"Oh god," she practically sobbed out. It felt so intense. She'd never felt anything like it before. His index finger wiggled, pressing the material of her underwear between her pussy lips and onto her very swollen clit. When he brushed the tip of his finger against it lightly, she grabbed hold of his wrist and felt her eyes fall shut. It was just the right amount of pressure, and she couldn't help but moan out. "Right there."

"Like tha', do ya?" his voice was gruff, and she knew that he was pass his shy stage. Now, he was horny as fuck, and she knew things were about to get a lot more dirtier. "Like it when I play with ya wet liddol pussy, darlin'?"

"God yes," she whispered, her head falling back. It wasn't meant to be like this. She was meant to be pleasuring him, making  _him_  feel good. Not the other way round. She laughed slightly, realizing that it always went this way with Daryl. He was too damn giving for his own good. "Need more."

He exhaled through his nose and his fingers began to sneak inside her panties when suddenly he paused and pulled away. "Can't," he shook his head, sounding guilty. "Can't be doin' this, girl."

Her eyes snapped open and her breathing was uneven as she question him, confused, "Wha'? Why not?" she slurred slightly.

"S'going too far."

It was then she realized  _why_  he wanted them to stop; to backtrack. He felt bad because of Darcy, not realizing that Darcy was sitting right in front of him. "Daryl..." she spoke slowly, purposely using her real voice. She'd made her decision. "It's me..." she met his eyes. "Darcy. You ain't got anything to worry about."

His body sunk into the couch as he leaned back, looking at her closely with a mixture of shock and some other emotion she couldn't read. He seemed to be examining her eyes for the truth. "Ya lyin'." he stated angrily, shaking his head. No way would Darcy be here. She was too good for him.

She swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. "Call my cell." she told him nervously, wondering what his reaction was going to be. "My personal cell."

His eyes didn't leave hers and he reached under himself and grabbed hold of his cell phone which sat in his back pocket. He pulled it out and finally looked away from her so he could see his contacts.

When he started to call her cell, she could see what Merle meant by Daryl not knowing how to turn down his volume control. She could hear the dial tone clearly. It took a few seconds for the phones to make a connection and when they did, the sound of another phone ringing appeared in their ears.

Daryl's eyes snapped back up to hers when he heard it. She was tellin' the truth...fuck, he hadn't been expectin' that at all.

"Told you." she said quietly with a small, unsure smile.

"Yeah." he replied simply before the phone was forgotten and he gripped her cheeks roughly in his hand, causing her lips to form a 'O'.

Her breathing sped up as she looked between his eyes and lips, waiting for his next move.

"Darcy," he spoke lowly, the familiar tone of voice making her pussy pulse pleasantly. "Ya better be ready for this."

She swallowed thickly, her mouth going dry. "For wha'?" she questioned, her voice muffled from the pressure on her face.

He pulled her close, making her eyes flutter when his lips brushing up against her own. "To get fucked harder than ya ever been in ya whole damn life." he drawled huskily before forcing their lips together.


	11. Hers

Darcy moaned. Loudly. The grip he had on her face as he kissed her roughly was like nothing she had felt before. It was almost as if he was  _forcing_  her to kiss him. Like he was desperate for  _her_  to kiss him. It was passionate, and sloppy, and dirty, and she fucking loved it.

She could barely move her lips because of the way his hand pushed her lips apart but she tried her best while loving the way his lips felt. His mouth was wide while he kissed her, his tongue slipping in every once in a while, and sometimes, enough to keep her on edge, he would suck on her bottom lip.

His other hand wrapped itself around her back, pulling her to him and meshing their bodies together. She ground her pussy against him, desperate for some kind of friction, and gasped when she felt his hard-on. It was obvious that he was just as excited as she was.

Nothing about the way he handled her was soft, but then again she hadn't expected it to be, and she gave as good as she got. One of her hands gripped his hair tightly and pulled, making him groan into her mouth. The arm around her back moved and disappeared before suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her ass and a _smack_  sound filled the room.

Wetness gushed into her already soaked panties when she realized that he had actually spanked her.

"Fuck," she whimpered. Her ass stung but it was a pleasant feeling, one she wouldn't mind feeling again and she told him that. "Again." her thighs shook in anticipation and her whole body seemed to vibrate with pleasure and need, for him and him alone.

"Damn," he drawled, sounding impressed and he did as he was told. She was a kinky bitch, which he'd already guessed from their phone calls, but talking about your fantasies and acting them out was two different things all together. "Ya like tha', sweetheart?"

She whimpered again in reply, her head falling to his shoulder as she clung to him like he was her life support. "God, just...please." she found it hard to form words and she felt like begging him, although she wasn't completely sure what for.

"Shh," he told her, his hands moving to her hips where he lifted her slightly and moved her so her back was to the couch and she was laying down with him leaning over her. "Know what'cha need, girl. Jus' let me take care'a ya." his hands moved to the outside of her thighs and then down to her knees before he traced them back up again, this time on the inside of her legs. "Imma make ya feel good. Real good." his voice was soft, like a gentle caress, but his hands were rough.

She inhaled sharply when she felt him tugging down her panties. His eyes didn't immediately fly to her pussy like she expected. Instead they stayed on her underwear, and his eyes seemed to darken even more when he saw just how flooded the fabric really was.

Good lord, she was practically swimmin' in her own juices and he felt his dick swelling even more, if that was possible. When he slipped the panties off her feet, he couldn't help but touch the crouch of 'em. It was a man thing. There was jus' somethin' sexy about panties; the idea that a wet pussy was touchin' 'em, getting the ladies scent all over 'em...It was the second best thing to the real deal, and he couldn't help but bring the fabric up to his face.

"Holy shit." she found herself whispering, watching as he got turned on over the smell of her underwear,  _her scent_. Jesus, it was one of the hottest things she'd ever seen.

"Good enough ta eat." he mumbled under his breath before turning his attention back to the woman in front of him. He tucked the panties into the back pocket of his overalls as his eyes roamed over her, eventually coming to a stop at her pussy. She looked nice n' juicy with her wetness glistenin' prettily in the candle light. "Damn." he breathed, takin' in the site. "Think I might do jus' tha'."

She breathed out a laugh. "Please do." Goosebumps appeared on her legs as he leaned forward, his hands on the outside of her thighs again as he leaned closer to her body. She held her breath, wanting to concentrate on everything he was about to do to her. His breath fanned over her inner thighs as his head got closer to her, his facial hair roughly tickling her skin. She knew it would probably give her a small rash but in that moment, she didn't care.

He licked his way up from her knee to the crease where her leg met her body, giving small nibbles and bites along the way which made her jump and moan in pleasure.

"Please." she begged, something she had never done before; she had never felt the need, men she had been with had never made her feel like she needed to be touched  _right now_.

He curled his arms under her legs and rested his hands in the middle of her lower stomach while his thumbs brushed against the growing hair on her pussy lips. He really did like his girls all natural. He separated her lips and brushed the pad of his thumb over her swollen nub. It jumped at the contact, making him snort. "Damn, ya pussy wants it bad." he commented, hearing her moan when he did it again. He looked up at her, amused. "Sounds like you do s'well."

"God," she breathed out, sounding frustrated. "Just...eat me already." she demanded with a laugh.

He huffed out his own laugh and placed his thumb on her clit again. This time, he pushed back the hood, knowin' it's more pleasurable for the woman that way. "Ready to scream, Darcy?" he drawled her name, tilting his head almost mockingly at her.

"Ain't ever screamed for a man before," she told him honestly, her toes curling against the sheet on the couch as she anticipated his touch. She told him that because it was true, and because she wanted to make him more determined to get her to do it. "Think you can change that?"

"Know I can." was his simple reply before his tongue peaked through his lips and gently slid over her exposed nub.

She moaned helplessly, feeling the inside of her pussy clenching at the contact. His tongue was so warm, and wet, and he traced her as lightly as a feather. It tickled pleasurably and her eyes fell shut. Shit, he was good at this; better than good. Maybe he really could be the man who made her scream.

He teased her for a few more moments, feeling her clit swellin' even more before he flattened his tongue against it and wiggled his head slightly, side to side.

She felt like he was everywhere; like she couldn't escape from his touch... not that she wanted to.  _At all_. When he started lightly fluttering his tongue against her, she didn't even realize that she was begging him once again. "More. God, please." her eyes were screwed firmly shut and her head was thrown back against the arm of the couch. She wasn't sure when but at some point she'd placed her hands in his hair and was scratching lightly with her nails.

Weren't no sweeter sound than a girl beggin' n' moanin', not bein' able to control her voice, or the jerks and twitches of her legs. It was one'a the reasons Daryl loved goin' down on a girl; not that he did it a lot. He only ever did it a few times, an' that was with the same chick. A fuck-buddy, and girl Merle hadn't had sex with, which was god-damn rare in their town. The girl taught Daryl a lot about the female form; she weren't afraid to tell him what felt good and what didn't, and right now, Daryl was fuckin' thankful for that 'cause he could put those skills to the test and make the sweet girl under him cum harder than she had with any man b'fore.

"You're so good." she cried out, gripping his hair harder. He changed his movements and his tongue was now making small, tight circles around her with the perfect amount of pressure. She just needed him to go a little more quicker, and she knew she would cum in no time. So, she told him that. "Faster...Ah, god!"

He obeyed her, knowin' that she knew her body best, and he even slipped in a little trick he'd learnt. With his right hand, the one holdin' back her clit hood, he moved his fingers down and pinched her nub lightly between his thumb an' index finger, squeezin' her lightly while lathering her with his tongue. Just as he suspected, it set her off, and she was almost screamin' while jerkin' her hips against his face.

Key word bein'  _almost_. He weren't gonna have tha'; he told her he was gonna make her scream, an' he planned on keepin' his word. Luckily, he weren't gonna need his mouth for this. He may know how to pleasure a woman better than most but that didn't mean he weren't human; his tongue was tired. It also meant he could talk dirty to her, somethin' he knew she liked.

He gave her clit one last kiss, feelin' her jerk and whimper once more. Without a doubt she was probably sensitive, so he knew to keep away from that area – for now anyway – but he couldn't resist puttin' his lips on it one last time. "Ain't done wit' ya yet." he warned her, uncurling his right arm from under her legs and placing it between her legs. Roughly, he shoved two fingers inside her, knowin' she could take it; she was so fuckin' wet she was leakin' all over the couch. He couldn't help but tease her when she moaned loudly at the intrusion. "Ya like ma fingers inside ya?"

"Mm." she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes at the overwhelming pleasure he was giving her. No one had ever made her body feel so good before. No one had ever giving her needs much thought, and she couldn't help but dry sob when he curled his fingers, hitting her G-spot. "Oh, fuck!"

"Found ya." he muttered, more to himself than anythin'. Keepin' his fingers curled, he jerked his hand roughly, makin' sure to hit that spot every time. With his right hand busy, he slid his left hand off her hip and over to her lower stomach, where he pressed down lightly using his palm, just above her pubic bone.

"Oh my god." she croaked out, the feeling of his fingers much more intense. She had no idea what he just did, but she liked it.  _A lot_. "Holy fuck." a tear ran down her cheek as she desperately tried to grab onto whatever she could.

His hand was a blur as he fingered her quickly an' thoroughly. He could see the confusion on her face when he pressed down on her stomach, and he couldn't help but smile slightly. "Know wha' this means?" he questioned, watching as she shook her head with glassy eyes, her lip in between her teeth. "Means ya gonna  _squirt_." he told her almost mockingly.  _"_ Gonna do it all over ma hand an' couch like the dirty bitch ya are."

God, his words made her clench around his fingers and suddenly she was hit with an overwhelming sensation to pee.  _Fuck, now is not the time!_  "Stop," she breathed out, leaning up and trying to grab hold of his wrist. The more he carried on, the stronger the urge was and she was starting to panic now, not wanting to do anything embarrassing. "I...I need to bathroom." she breathed out, her voice high-pitched and squeaky when he didn't stop.

"Naw, sweet girl," his voice was shaky from the vibrations of his hand as it fucked her quickly. "Means ya almost there. Jus' let it go, a'ight?"

" _Please."_  she begged, although she wasn't sure what for as she fell flat against his couch, whimpering. The urge was becoming too much, and she was worried about what was gonna happen if she gave into it. "God, Daryl, but I-"

"No 'buts'." he drawled, not missing a beat. "Want'cha ta  _gush_. C'mon, girl. Know ya wanna, too." The leg next to his head was leanin' against the back of the couch and he leaned over to it, givin' her thigh a hard bite. Still, she held back, and he sighed. "Fine. Guess I'll jus' have ta make ya let go, huh?" with his left hand, the one on her stomach, he rearranged his fingers so he could keep the pressure in the right place but his fingers could reach her clit. "Best hold on tight." was her last warnin' before he used his middle finger to flick her nub side-to-side.

She screamed.

Her whole body was in a spasm while Daryl's fingers were forced from her pussy. White, hot pleasure shot through her, immobilizing her while he continued to flick her clit, prolonging the pleasure even more. Clichéd as it sounded, she felt like she was no longer on earth; like the sensations Daryl had build up in her had erupted like a volcano and she went up with it.

She wasn't sure how long it was before she came down but when she did, the room was hazy through her tear-y eyes and she spotted Daryl's face in front of hers, looking awfully proud of himself.

"Told ya I could make ya scream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the smut will be continued in the next chapter!


	12. His

"Told ya I'd make ya scream."

She breathed a laugh through her nose and smiled lazily, one of her hands coming up to run through his hair. She knew that she'd squirted, like he said she would, because her legs were soaked, as well as the material of the sheet underneath her. "You did." she agreed with him. Glancing down, she wondered what else she had managed to get wet when she spotted the front of his overalls, and blushed.  _Actually_  blushed. "Uh, sorry about that." she told him quietly, gesturing to the rather large, wet stain on the front of his work uniform.

He snorted softly. "Nothin' ta be sorry for. I wanted it, didn't I?" As much as he wanted to ground his hips against hers, get some friction against his achin' dick, he purposely avoided it, knowin' how sensitive her pussy was gonna be after he played her like a fiddle.

As she looked up at him, she couldn't help but think about how amazing this man truly was. Her body felt well and truly fucked, and they hadn't even had sex yet. The back of her neck was covered in sweat, and her face was wet from overwhelming tears of pleasure, causing stray strands of hair to stick to her face. "You're...amazing." she mumbled to him, glancing between his blue eyes and surprisingly soft lips.

He grunted when she leaned forward and molded their lips together. It was a softer kiss than before, probably cause she was the one controllin' it, and he let her, wantin' to go at her pace 'cause he'd already done what he wanted to do. Well, of course he wanted to fuck her, but if that didn't happen, he'd still be a happy man.

She started the kiss off slowly, mostly cause she didn't have the energy in her to be rough yet. It was his turn now, and while she knew how to pleasure a man, she couldn't help but feel nervous. She hoped he didn't have expectations of her that she couldn't live up to.

For a few minutes, she just kissed him, trying to get the feeling back in her body while keeping his body excited for her. She placed her hands around his back, and went to run them up and down, wanting to feels his muscles when he suddenly pulled away, stopping her.

She looked at him confused but he didn't offer an explanation. Instead, he just turned them over so he had his back to the couch and she was on top of him. Of course, she didn't know that he did it because he didn't want her feelin' his scars. He didn't want her to know how fucked up he was; how damaged he really was.

He took a moment to just stare at her. Her hair was damp, face flashed and she was completely naked sittin' on top of him. He could feel fresh wetness from her pussy drippin' on him, makin' him even more covered in it than before but he wasn't gonna complain. He found himself wonderin' why the hell someone as good lookin' as her wanted someone like him. He tried not to dwell on it though, not wantin' his mind to be on anythin' other than her, or the fact that she was actually sittin' there in front of him.

He was so handsome she could barely stop herself from humping him. Sure, he might not be good-looking by everyone's standards. He weren't the kind of guy who would be a model, nor was he a pretty boy but he was beautiful in a gruff, dirty, caveman way. He was a  _real_  man.

With a teasing smile, she reached up to the top of his overalls, where the zip sat and started to pull it down, revealing a stained white T-shirt. "M'gonna suck your dick." she told him softly, eyes on the zip. "Make you feel as good as you did me." when she reached the bottom, she made him sit up so she could removed it from his upper body, leaving it hanging around his hips.

"Ain't gonna say no to tha'." he replied, his voice deep and husky. She glanced up at him, realizing that his pupils had almost taken over the blue ring of his eyes, and it turned her on even more, knowing that he was feeling that way because of  _her._

She smiled at him, a smile Sandy had told her could make any guy drop to his knees, and slid herself down his body so she was resting between his legs. Slowly, teasingly, she removed the rest of his overalls. As much as she wanted him to keep them on and fuck her in them, she decided that they could do that another time. Maybe while he was at work...and on top of his truck...

Once they were out of the way, she turned back to him and couldn't help but laugh. "Commando?" she questioned teasingly, biting her lip at the site of his cock, standing perfectly to attention. It was certainly a yummy looking dick. He was uncircumcised, which didn't surprise her. In fact, it suited him, and he had to be around the seven inch mark. So he was bigger than most men, she noted, licking her lips.

"Makes me uncomfortable over-wise," he mumbled, watching the way she was eyeing his dick. He almost felt like her prey, and it made his cock jump noticeably. "Gonna keep starin' at it or ya gonna put ya mouth to good use?"

She knew he was teasing her because of the way his lips curled when he spoke, and she smiled back at him, unable to stop herself. "It  _is_  nice to look at." she told him, curling her legs under herself and leaning down so he could feel her breathe on him. Reaching forward, she wrapped her hand around the base of him and squeezed lightly. Fuck, he was... _big_. She wasn't sure he could fit in her mouth without her teeth accidentally scraping against him. The thought made her wince. "You're so big." she breathed, lightly and slowly moving her hand up his shaft. He was soft too, like velvet, and pleasantly warm.

She wanted to play with him a bit longer, loving the feel of him, but hand-jobs were not her thing. She was terrible at them, and had never been able to make a guy cum through one. She always held them too tight, or not tight enough and...  _urgh_ , she just sucked at them.

It wasn't that bad though. She remembered a friend of hers telling her that guys don't care because they can do that themselves, which is why they prefer blow-jobs.

And being good at blow-jobs is something she prided herself in since she had to make up for her lack of skills in the hand-job department.

She heard him inhale sharply when she first touched her tongue to his head. She kept her hand around the base of his dick, not moving but squeezing lightly every few moments. She circled it once before wetting her lips and inserting the first few inches into her mouth.

She had to curl her lips around her teeth, something she hadn't needed to do in years; when she gave head for the first time – when she was seventeen - she needed to do it until she got used to it because she kept accidentally scraping her teeth along the shaft, and no matter how many magazines say that guys like it,  _they don't._

It was kinda awkward having to curl her lips since it dried her lips quickly, which she didn't want. She liked her dicks messy and wet when she sucked them; less fiction that way. So she removed him from her mouth and, like something out of a porno, smothered her spit all over him.

And he seemed to like it if his groan of, "Fuck, Darcy." meant anything.

Now that he was lubed up, she went back to work. She would twist the hand at the bottom of his shaft while lightly sucking and bopping her head up and down. She started off slowly, trying to see how his body would react so she could find out what he did and didn't like.

And then she sped up, feeling his thighs constrict under her hands and his breathing turned harsher, telling her that she had found the right pace. Inside she was smiling, and she squeezed the hand around the base of his cock, causing it to stand more proudly than before as the blood flow was restricted.

 _Perfect_ , she thought, keeping the same pace but bringing her tongue into action. Before, she would gently use it to slide against the underneath of his shaft while she bobbed her head but now, she used it mostly on the head of his penis, which should be a lot more sensitive now that she'd restricted the blood flow.

She rubbed circles firmly whenever it passed by the head of his cock, and she felt him beginning to pulse, a sign that he was gonna cum if she kept this up.

"Fuck, girl." he let out a strangled groan, his balls tightenin' and his hands movin' to the back of her head where he tangled 'em in her hair. "Ya gonna make me blow." he warned her, his voice shaky as he tried to hold back. He didn't wanna cum in her mouth; he wanted to do it in her pussy, somethin' he'd dreamt of since he started talkin' to her. "Gotta stop." he croaked out, tuggin' her n' tryin' to get her to stop.

She didn't, wanting to feel him 'blow' in her mouth. She'd worked this hard to get him to this point, and god-dammit, she wanted her sticky reward...even if it did taste like crap. So she sped up the pace and worked her tongue even harder, knowing that's all it would take.

" _Arr, fuck."_  he groaned loudly, his thighs shaking under her hands, and her hair being pulled in his.

She felt the warmth of his spunk fill her mouth, mixing with her spit and she continued to work him, milking every last bit from him while moaning appreciatively. The bobbing of her head slowed and she continued until she felt him relax slightly, his hands once again tugging her hair to pull her away.

She went willingly this time, and smiled, seeing his panting chest and glazed eyes. When she was sure that he was focusing again, she leaned closer to him and opened her mouth, letting him see her tongue as it played with his spunk.

He couldn't help but groan at the sight and the pain which shot through his dick. It was fuckin' hot but he was still sensitive, makin' it rather painful for him. "Fuck, sweetheart." he breathed harshly. "Ya gonna kill me."

She went to grin but decided against it when she felt the liquids in her mouth threatening to spill out, so she swallowed them before allowing herself to smile. God, it tasted horrible but he liked it, so it was worth it. "Complaining?" she replied, raising her eyebrows at him. Her jaw was slightly numb from all the hard work she did but she didn't mind; it was a nice reminder of what she'd done for him.

He huffed a laugh. "Ain't no way." he eyed her body, the way she leaned over him, makin' her tits hang nicely in front of him. Damn, it was still painful but he could feel himself growin' hard again. Hell, he weren't even sure he had enough time to go soft. "Yer a teasin' liddol bitch, ain't ya?" he didn't say it in a harsh way; his voice was more amused than anythin'.

She grinned and shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

He growled at the naughty smile on her face and pulled her close, their mouths colliding harshly. She moaned at the need in the kiss and exhaled deeply through her nose. It ended as quickly as it started and he pulled away, breathing heavy.

"Ain't finished wit' ya yet," he told her, his eyes moving from her lips to the top of her cleavage, barely visible because of the way her chest was crushed against his. "Still wanna fuck ya, once we're recovered, if ya'll let me?"

She squeezed her legs tightly together, knowing her body was more than ready for him again right now but she had to wait cause his wasn't. "I might let'cha." she told him, tilting her head to the side with a smile. She was lying, and they both knew it; of course she was gonna let him fuck her. "If ya can prove you're good enough..." she licked her lips teasingly.

He growled again and gripped the outside of her thighs before maneuvering them to the edge of the couch, where he held her more firmly before dropping to his knees on the floor and laying her down. She giggle before hissing at the cold feeling of the wood against her back.

"Think I already proved myself earlier..." he trailed off, his voice muffled by her neck which he bit, causing her to moan loudly, her knees tightly digging into his hips as he leaned over her. "Guess, if ya forgotten already, I best remind ya." he continued, moving his way from her neck to her chest where he grazed his teeth against her before finding her breasts. He licked around the curve of them, her hands going to his hair as her breathing picked up once again. When he found a nipple, he bit at it while trailing his fingers up the inside of her thigh. "Insatiable, bitch." he mumbled, flattened his tongue against her nipple and smiling slightly when he heard her giggle at him.


	13. Theirs

She didn't think it was possible to cum again but he was god-damn determined, and it didn't seem like he was gonna stop until her body gave into his demands again.

He whispered dirty words in her ear, trying to coax her over the edge while he fingered her pussy again, his thumb swiping against her clit with every thrust. "C'mon, sweet girl, ya can do it. Know ya can." he drawled quietly, his breath caressing the skin of her neck along with his facial hair.

She moaned helpless, half wanting to tell him to give up, it wasn't gonna happen; her body had limits, but the other half of her wanted to cum, badly. "Don't think..." she panted, her head thrown back and her eyes fluttering. Frustration was clear on her features. "...I can."

"Ya can," he disagreed, doubling his efforts. His arm hurt like a bitch but he weren't gonna stop. "Wanna see ya cummin' all prettily fer me." he told her, the force of his thrusts almost pushing her along the floor. He placed his free arm above her head, stopping that from happening. "Wanna feel ya squeezin' ma fingers. Want'cha to do it for  _me_."

His words pushed her closer, proving to her that he can make her cum again. The feeling was pulsing through her body and she felt herself on the edge, ready to fall over but not quite being able to. She moaned in frustration, sweat causing strands of hair to stick to her forehead. "So close."

"Know ya are. Can feel ya." his lips brushed against her neck and he opened his mouth, once again marking her with his teeth. The action made her legs twitch against the arm which was between them. "Ya just need..." as he spoke, he maneuvered his hand, letting his little finger slid down her crack until it brushed against her ass. "...A liddol more." he continued his movements with his hand; two fingers in her pussy and his thumb on her clit while prodding her ass gently with his little finger. He weren't sure if she was the type of girl to like that thing but if she was, he knew it would be just what she needed. "Ya like?" he breathed, brushing against it again.

She barely had time to think before she was nodding frantically. She had never done any kind of ass play before. She'd spoken about it to clients who liked that type of thing but anything she said was just stuff she had heard off of friends, or found on google. She had never actually had anyone play with her that way. So when he first touched her like that, her body froze, unsure what to make of it, but then he did it again and her pussy clenched around his fingers, bringing her just that much more closer.

He huffed a laugh. "Knew ya would." he responded before doing it again, but this time, he used some of the wetness which had dripped from her pussy to help him penetrate the small hole. "C'mon, sweetheart, ain't gonna stop 'til ya seein' stars."

And she did see stars.

And all he had to do was thrust three more times, touching all three of her pleasure spots, one of them she didn't even know she had, but was definitely willing to explore more in the future; her ass.

He felt her body clenchin' around him in a way that was startin' to feel familiar. He couldn't wait to feel it on his dick, which was pulsin' an' leakin' pre-cum as he watched her body twitch, her mouth open as she once again screamed for him. "Damn," he couldn't help but mutter, watching her shudder in pleasure. "Fuckin' hot watchin' ya do tha'."

When she calmed down and her pussy stopped clenchin' around him, he removed his fingers, purposely dragging them against her clit as he smeared her juices over her body and up to her breasts. Her eyes remained closed as she tried to catch her breath. He didn't mind; he could wait.

Trailing his wet fingers over her hard nipples, he waited until the wetness coaxed 'em nicely, makin' 'em shine before he bent his neck and lapped at 'em, savoring the taste of her.

"There-" she panted, her eyes remaining closed and her body spent. "-are no words."

He smirked slightly around her nipple and tilted his head up, purposely brushing his facial hair against her small nub. "Don't need words," he told her, laying his body against hers so she could feel his dick, hard and ready, against her leg. "Ya'll face says it all."

"Cocky fuck."

His body vibrated as he huffed a laugh, his arms either side of her head as he looked down at her. Her face was flushed and he could tell that she was exhausted; looks like he's worn his sweet girl out. "Don't need'ta do this if ya don't wanna." his voice softened, showing her that he meant it. "I ain't like tha'; not expectin' ya to do this cause wha' I done to you."

She smiled at him, thinking about how wonderful this man is. "I want to." she whispered, reaching her hand down and grabbing hold of his cock. She lightly stroked him with her finger because – well – she was bad at handjobs, when suddenly a thought occurred to her. "We need a condom."

He looked slightly worried. "Ain't got nothin' like tha'."

She smiled and nudged him off of her. "No, but I do." she stood up on wobbly legs and held out her hand. She couldn't exactly pull him up – hello, size difference – but he took it anyway and stood up without her help. She guided him to the bedroom, where she had placed her bag. She walked over to it and searched through it. When she found what she was looking for, she turned to him, seeing him layin' back against the bed and she threw the packet over to him.

He smirked when he read the size. "How'd ya know?" he questioned, opening the box up and pulling out one of the foil packets.

She shrugged sheepishly and crawled over to him, loving the way his eyes went to her breasts. "Was just hopeful, really."

He huffed a laugh while tearing the pack open with his teeth. He went to place it on himself when she stopped him, taking the condom off of him.

With a wink, she placed it in her mouth before bending forward and placing her mouth on his cock. Using her lips and tongue, she pushed it onto him, wanting to smile when she heard him groan.

"T'hell did'ja learn tha'?" his voice was deep.

She shrugged, rolling the last inch down with her hand. "It's a party trick." she paused for a moment, seeing the look on his face and hiccupped a laugh. "...One I would never do at a party."

He snorted and grabbed her hips when she crawled onto him, straddling his legs. "Would hope not." he told her, edging her forward so their body parts would line up. "Man might get jealous."

She threw him a smile. "Oh?" the smile dropped when he nudged his hips upwards, his cock brushing against her, making her moan. "Oh..."

"Ya ready?" he questioned, his breathing harsh as he grabbed hold of his cock and placed the tip at her entrance. Even through the rubber he could feel her heat; her wetness, and it made him want to be inside her even more.

She met his eyes, speaking softy and honestly as she nodded. "I have been for a long time now."

Her words...the way she looked at him...it did somethin' to his heart he hadn't ever felt b'fore, and he weren't too sure what that meant, or how to handle it. So instead, he gave her a curt nod before droppin' his eyes to where they were about to become one.

As he pushed up, she pushed down and they ended up meetin' in the middle, both of them letting out their own sounds of pleasure. For a moment, he didn't move; just kept his hips up so his dick was buried firmly inside her, and he tightened his grip on her hips, makin' sure she didn't move neither.

"God..." she breathed out, her eyes closed and her head back. He felt huge, and stretched her almost painfully. It was a good thing he spent so long pleasuring her. The way he felt was...indescribable. So big and huge, and perfect. It was a very tight fit, and she could barely even tighten her muscles around him, something she'd learned to do when reading Cosmo one time. "You're..."

He grunted in agreement, his nostrils flaring as he gazed at her. He let his hips fall back to the bed and made sure she came with him. He didn't trust himself yet, and wouldn't let her move. It was a hell of a site, seeing Darcy,  _his_  Darcy, impaled on his cock, squirmin' and wigglin' cause she wanted him to move. He was gonna make sure he remembered it for the rest of his damn life.

"Please." she croaked out, her hands resting on his shoulders. She needed him to do something,  _anything_.

That seemed to snap him out of whatever trace he was in because his hands tightened on her hips, digging painfully, and he muttered, "Best hold on tight." before thrusting into her quickly and rapidly.

"O _ooh_ ," she screeched out in surprised, her mouth open and finger nails marking his shoulders. He shot in and out of her at lightening speed, and his hands just held her there, standing on her knees over him as he took what he wanted. "Fuck!" she cried out, feeling like she could sob with pleasure.

"S'right," he grunted, biting his bottom lip for a moment before exhaling harshly. "Take my dick like the bad girl you are."

She couldn't keep up with his pace, and with his hands on her hips, it didn't seem like he wanted her to try. He was in control of this, she knew, and she didn't mind one damn bit. "God, you feel so good."

"'Cause I got a big dick. Ya like big dicks, dontcha?" he grunted again, bringing one hand up and gripping her face with it, forcing her to bring her head close to his. She stumbled slightly and had to place her hands on the pillow which laid under his head, but once she was stable again, he roughly forced her lips onto his, breathing harshly out of his nose.

"Mm'hmm." she moaned out in reply against his mouth. In that moment, she could barely function, too lost in pleasure. So she let him do whatever he wanted to with her mouth while he fucked her into next week.

His other hand slipped off her hip and moved between her legs, making her whimper and try to close them but his hips stopped that from happening. "Uh uh," he mumbled against her lips, placing his thumb on her abused clit. "Ya gonna cum again. Wanna feel ya do it on my dick this time."

She let out a sob against his mouth and tried shaking her head. God, she wanted to cum so badly but her clit was sore from being over-worked and it was almost painful for him to touch. She barely managed to cum the last time, and she was most certain that she wouldn't be able to do it this time.

With his hand on her face, he could feel her tryin' to shake her head but he wasn't havin' none of it. He knew she could do it. "C'mon, girl." he spoke softly into her mouth, slowing his thrusts but keeping them deep while he worked her clit. "Jus' one more time, s'all. Gonna feel so good doin' it on my dick instead'a my fingers."

Jesus christ, she could feel it building, although it was painful, making her realize that he was right, and he knew her body better than even she did. "Uhh..." she whimpered, resting her forehead against his.

He smiled slightly, thinkin' that small action was fuckin' adorable, and he rubbed his nose along hers before sucking on her bottom lip. "Wanna feel ya gushin' all over me. Soakin' the sheets somethin' awful.."

Her thighs tensed and shook, and she whimpered. So fucking close...

He could feel her pussy startin' to clench around his cock and he sped up his thumb, knowin' she was almost there. "Tha's right." he grunted. "Jus'ta liddol more, Darcy."

"Oh god!" She screamed as her pussy tightened painfully around his cock and he felt a gush of her sweetness soakin' him. "Daryl!"

"Shit," he cursed, letting her take over the rubbin' so he could place his hands back on her hips. That way, he could pound into her fast while she was contractin' around him. "Thatta girl." It only took him a few more thrusts and then he was going over the edge with her, spilling himself into the condom and muttering curses into her neck.

She stayed on him while they recovered for a few moments, both of them breathing heavily and feeling boneless in their bodies. She didn't want to move, and he didn't want her to either but he had to remove the condom, and she had to get off before this turned into a round two, something he weren't sure she would be ready for.

So in the end he gave her hips a squeeze before spanking her ass lightly, making her chuckle while she rolled over onto the empty space next to him.

He had a small smile on his face while he took the condom off and tied it, makin' sure no spunk was gonna drip out before flinging it like a sling-shot across the room, not giving a shit where it landed. He ran a hand through his hair before laying back down and glancing over at Darcy, his eyebrows lifting in surprise when he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

Shaking his head in amusement, he mentally patted himself on the back for makin' a girl as gorgeous as her collapse in exhaustion. Damn, Merle would be proud of him. Before he joined her, he got himself some sweat pants to go with the white shirt he still had on - Thank god Darcy seemed to have forgotten about it - and pulled 'em on before grabbin' a old blanket and throwin' it over her. She was layin' on his bed sheet, and he didn't want to risk wakin' her up by pullin' it out from under her.

Once he was finished, he laid down on his side next to her and watched her for a few moments before followin' her lead.


	14. The morning after

The sound of someone talking woke her from her deep sleep.

It was faint, and in her haziness she managed to recognise it as a man's voice. She immediately assumed that it was Alec, her Moms boyfriend, since that was the only reason she could think as to why a man was in her home.

But slowly things didn't add up; Why did Alec sound different? And why did he have a southern drawl? Did her sheets smell different from usual? And why was the room light? She loved her thick curtains because it stopped any light from shining into her room and waking her up. Was her Mom washing them?

She also noticed a very obvious, satisfied ache between her legs. One her vibrator never could accomplish.

Her heart jumped and her eyes snapped open as everything seemed to come rushing back to her.

She was in Daryls room. In his bed. Naked. After a very satisfying round of foreplay and sex.

For a moment she forgot to breathe and her stomach fluttered with excited and nervous butterflies. She was facing away from him, laying on her front with her head facing the window and arms tucked under the pillow.

The curtains were thin with holes and stains, and the glare of the sun through them highlighted the dust particles floating around the room.

The walls were covered in plain, stripy wallpaper, some of which was starting to peel off and it looked as if the top corner of the wall in front of her was developing a mold problem.

None of that mattered though because despite it all, along with the musty smell, she still felt at home there.

She was sure that had more to do with the man lightly snoring next to her than the house itself though.

Which for a moment made her wonder who was talking in the other room if Daryl was still next to her asleep. Trying to block out the fact that _OMG I'm laying next to my Daryl_  - she could spaz out in excitement about that in a moment - she concentrated on the voice.

"Woo-hoo," they seemed to say in a high-pitched cat-call type manner. "Looks like my baby brother got himself some pussy!"

 _Merle_ , she mouthed to herself with a small grin, rolling her eyes in amusement. She hoped that he stayed out there because she - and totally not in a rape-y way - wanted a few moments so she could examine Daryls sleeping form. She just had this idea that he would look adorable, and she just had to look before Merle woke him up.

Turning her head towards him, she bit her lip as she rested her head back down on the pillow and let her eyes take in the sight in front of her.

He was laying on his back, his chest rising and falling slowly with every breath he took. One hand was tucked behind his head while the other rested on chest. His face was peaceful, and she couldn't be sure but she thought he might of had a small smile on his lips.

"Damn!" Merle suddenly exclaimed, making her jump. "Smells like cock and pussy all over the damn place. And the fuck is that wet shit on the couch?"

Her cheeks heated up as she remembered how she had...uh, produced a lot of...lady juices? How she had...shown Daryl how much she'd wanted him? How she had.. _.Fuck it_. She remembered how she'd squirted like someone squeezing a tube of toothpaste. There - she said it.

"Got a goddamn wet patch on my ass now." Merle grumbled, and she could hear his footsteps approaching. The sound got closer and closer, making her bite her lip harder. "Daryl? Get outta bed, ya lazy pile'a shit n gimme all the details, man." The door flew open and Darcy gave him a small, sheepish smile and watched as his eyebrows flew to his forehead before a big ol' proud grin covered his mouth. "Well, I'll be damned." He leaned against the door-frame and crossed his arms over his chest. "Didn't think ya had it in ya, liddol brother."

Meanwhile, Daryl - who had jumped awake at Merles loud entrance - squinted his eyes at his older brother. His hair was a mess and his face was scrunched up in confusion as he leaned up on his elbows. "T'fuck you chattin' Merle?"

Merle looked amused. "Shit, man, you forget you got a hot piece o' ass next to ya?"

Daryl frowned for a moment and looked next to him, his eyes widening when the previous nights events came rushing back to him. He hadn't forgotten – how the hell could he forget a night like that? - he just wasn't sure if it had been a dream or not. He quickly glanced back at his brother, throwing his side of the blanket over her, even though she was already covered, and giving his brother a dirty look. "Get the fuck outta here, Merle! Can't'cha see the lady ain't dressed yet?" That, and he could feel his cheeks burnin'. He knew Merle could be an inappropriate ass, and he really didn't want him to do anything that might send Darcy runnin'.

Merle just cackled and sent them both a wink. "I'll give ya some privacy, but if I hear ya bumpin' uglies, then don't blame me if I try'n catch a peak." he quickly closed the door when Daryl roughly threw a pillow at him, and they could hear him laughing still. "Haven't seen a decent porno in months! And not all'a us can afford to call a whore-line, huh, liddol D?" he spoke loudly so they would hear him as he made his way into the kitchen. He would embarrass his brother more later, but right now, he wanted some food.

With Merle gone, Daryl turned his attention to the female beside him. The only visible part of her body was her head which peaked out from under the covers. A small, amused smile sat on her face and her hair was ruffled from both sleep and sex, makin' him smile shyly back at her and glance down at the blanket as he spoke. "Ya a'ight?" he asked softly.

She rolled over onto her side and brought up her hand so she could nibble on her finger nails. "Perfect," she told him quietly, wishing he would look at her but knowing that he wouldn't. She knew how shy he got on the phone when he was no longer in 'lust-mode', and she didn't expect him to be any different in person. "What about you?"

His head jerked as he nodded, still not able to look at her. He didn't do good in these situations, especially when feelin's were involved. At least with the whores he'd slept with, he didn't give a shit 'bout sendin' 'em packin' the next mornin'. No way he hell would he do that to Darcy though. It confused him, cause he didn't want her to leave, but he weren't ready to admit that he wanted her to stay neither. "Wan' somethin' to eat?" he questioned her, glancing up at her quickly, jus' so he could take another peak at her face – she was fuckin' adorable. "Can kick Merle out, if ya want. Know he can be a pain in the ass."

She shook her head, the smile not leaving. "It's ok. I don't mind him stayin'."

Daryl hesitated at that, and glanced up at her once again, wanting to see if she was lyin' or not. Most women hated Merle – even the ones who slept with him but were too drunk to care at the time. When he saw the honest in her eyes, he gave another nod before removin' himself from the bed. "I'll give ya some privacy to get dressed." he mumbled.

As he cooked breakfast – eggs, bacon, sausages and beans – he found himself strain' to hear the conversation in the lounge. He would kick Merle's ass if he scared the girl off, an' he hated leavin' 'em unattended for Merle to do just that.

Strangely though, he could hear laughter, both Merle's and Darcy's. For a moment, he felt jealously buildin' but it went as quickly as it came; Merle could be an ass but no way in hell would he steal his brother's girl. A strange warmth spread through his chest as he realized that Darcy might actually get along with Merle, somethin' girls just didn't do 'cause Merle offended 'em without meanin' too.

Walkin' over to the kitchen door, he leaned against the frame and peeked out at his brother and Darcy, a small smile liftin' the corner of his mouth as he watched 'em laugh together like they'd known each other their whole-damn life.

"So, imagin' the look on my face when I walk outta that bitches room, tryin' ta find the damn bathroom, and walk straight into her sista's room, butt naked with my snake swivelled like a damn raisin cause it's like minus-a hundred degrees in that house-" Merle's voice shook with laughter as he told his story to Darcy, who sat on the couch with her legs folded underneath her, her body facing Merle who was on the other end of the couch. One arm rested along the back of the couch while her other was by her face, where she nibbled on her thumb as she giggled at Merle. "-Soon as I see her, I think to myself ' _Damn, I know this chick from somewhere'_  but before I can remember where, she punches me in the jaw!"

Darcy paused her laughing and gasped lightly. "Why'd she do that?"

Merle gave a snort, not looking at all guilty for what he said next, "Turns out, I fucked the cunt the night before."

She wasn't at all phased by his language and gave her own snort. "Oh my  _god_. No wonder she punched you. That was a dick move!" she scolded him but her tone was amused.

He shrugged. "I know but  _damn_ , I can't bring myself to regret it. Best fucks of my life, them girls were." his face was distant, letting them know exactly what he was thinking of.

The warmth in Daryl's chest was back as he watched them talk. He had no idea what it meant, or why the hell it was there, but he couldn't say he hated it. Turning back to the kitchen, he went to check on the food before it started to burn.

Since Darcy woke up, she realised, she hadn't stopped smiling. It was a mixture of things; the night before, being around Daryl, listening to Merle's stories, and seeing the funny brotherly banter Merle and Daryl had.

After they ate breakfast and watched some crappy TV, Darcy shot up from the couch with wide eyes as she remembered that her Mother had no idea where she was and was most likely panicking and pulling her hair out with worry.

So she excused herself from the boys and went to find her phone. It had several missed calls, all from the morning when her and Daryl was asleep. Jasmine must have given up after realizing that Darcy wasn't answering the phone and probably sent out a search party instead.  _Crap._

It took her a full half-hour to calm her mother down, and she told her that she had spent the night at a friends house.

Yep, she was too pussy to tell her mother the entire truth.

Once that was sorted, she returned to the lounge and sat on her previous space on the couch. Daryl was sat on the arm-chair next to her, and they kept on sharing shy glances until the sun started to go down and Merle suggested that they went out and got a drink.

Which is how they found themselves at a bar, tipsy and laughing as Daryl and Merle drunkenly play-fought by the pool tables in the corner of the bar.

Merle had Daryl in a head lock, both of them laughing as Daryl struggled to get out of it and Merle rubbed his knuckles against the top of Daryl's head, messing up his hair.

"Merle, ya fuck, get off'a me!" Daryl told him, his tone light and amused.

"Not 'til ya say I'm havin' the first shot, liddol brother."

"Fine, fine." Daryl gave in, giving Merle a shove when he finally let go. Grabbing his beer off the side of the pool table, he took a sip while shaking his head, a small smile lifting his lips. "You're a real asshole, ya know that?"

Darcy laughed freely as she watched them, her back against the pool table and a vodka and coke in her hand. It wasn't her favourite drink – she preferred the fruit flavoured ones which didn't taste like ass – but she didn't want to look like a complete girl in front of them, and it was either a glass of this or a glass of whisky, which she  _really_  didn't want to touch.

She loved this side of Daryl. The alcohol made him come out of his shell, and he wasn't as shy as usual. It was a hell of a sight to see him so care-free and it saddened her that he felt like he couldn't always be like this. It made her determined to show him that he shouldn't hide himself, and he shouldn't shy away from people who cared about him.

She wanted to show him that he could act this way with her all the time, that he didn't have to hide himself in front of her, and that she was willing to stick around, for as long as he would have her.

"Least I don't smell like one, liddol D," Merle retorted childishly as he picked up his cue stick and lined up his first shot.

Daryl's eyes shot to Darcy's and he smirked at her over the top of his glass. "Can't say she feels like same way."

Heat shot through her body and she bit her lip before pushing herself away from the side of the pool table and making her way over to him. She had wanted to touch him since they woke up but wasn't sure he was ready for it. From the way he was looking at her now, she knew that he was, and her suspicions were confirmed when his hand circled her waist when she was close enough, pulling her body firmly against his.

She really, really liked this side of him.

He rested his back against the wall behind him and not-so-accidentally slipped his leg between hers, making sure his thigh was resting against her pussy. Her thighs clenched against him at the action, trying to keep his leg there because,  _damn_ , it felt good. The contact was even more pleasurable because she was wearing a skirt, and no undies because they were still in the pocket of Daryl's overalls.

Merle simply rolled his eyes at them before taking his second shot, having pocketed a ball.

Darcy glanced up at Daryl, feeling his eyes on her. He was looking down at her, his pupils dilated as he pressed his leg more firmly against her, making her lips part as she shakily blew out a breathe at the contact. The hand holding his beer – the one that wasn't around her waist and holding her to him – lifted up to her face, where his thumb brushed her cheek lightly before tracing a path to her lips.

She knew that when he pulled his knee away, there was gonna be a small wet patch on it, but she couldn't bring herself to care as she lifted herself slightly so she could whisper in his ear. "Fuck me again tonight?" she breathed hopefully.

The hand around her waist tightened and once again he nudged his knee against her, loving the way her eyes fluttered when he did it. He brought his head back so he could see her face and nudged his nose against her own as he gave her a nod. "Ya know I will," he answered just as quietly as she had spoken. "Haven't stopped thinkin' about ya pussy all damn day." he admitted.

Her breath hitched slightly. "Yeah, what about it?" her lips brushed against his as she spoke.

The corner of his lips curled. "How tight ya were. How wet I know ya are," he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and gave it a quick nibble. "Was thinkin' 'bout how innocent ya look before I slide into ya."

God-dammit, she wanted to fuck him right there and then. It wasn't fair how in-control he looked, and she couldn't help but mutter to him, "Daryl, I dunno if ya realise but..."

His nose nudged against hers again. "Hm?"

She pulled back slightly so she could see his expression fully before she continued as casually as she could. "I'm not wearin' any underwear." she grinned when she got the result she wanted.

His eyes darkened and the arm around her waist slid down to her naked thigh, which he touched softly as he moved his way up until he reached the material of her skirt. He watched as she bit her lip as he got closer to her pussy. His thumb tickled the inside of her thigh, his hand disappearing under her skirt. He could feel the heat of her, and he inhaled sharply when his skin came in contact with the soft hair of her pussy.

"Fuck," he cursed, pulling her body away from his, his hand returning to her hip so no one saw what he had been doing, and he glanced down at the leg which had been pressed up against her. It was wet with her pussy juice and he swallowed, hard. "Dirty liddol bitch-" he muttered, pulling her body against his again, his hand roughly tangling itself in her hair as he brought his head down and whispered lowly in her ear. "-ain't ya? Creamin' all over my leg. Tch. Bet it makes ya  _wet,_ " his breathing was fast. "Bet'cha want me to get ya off in front'a all these people? Show 'em what ya look like when ya gushin' all over my fingers?"

She couldn't stop the whimper which escaped her lips as he spoke, and she opened her mouth to reply to him when Merle's voice cut her off.

"Man, ya can fuck ya girl later," he sounded amused, and they glanced over at him, seeing him watching them with raised eyebrows. "Right now, it's your shot." he gestured to the pool table.

Daryl reluctantly let her go, giving her a look which mirrored her own.

It was gonna be a long night.


	15. Fuckin' pussy

Merle wouldn't let them head back yet, telling them that the night is still young and they could fuck all they wanted later.

Which was true, but that didn't mean they had to like it.

So they teased each other with brushes and light touches, her purposely leaning her breasts close to him, or nudging her ass against the bulge in his pants.

It lasted an hour before she'd had enough and whispered, "I'll be right back." in Daryl's ear before walking out of their pool table area of the bar, and disappearing behind the room divider which hid them from view of the rest of the drinkers.

Her eyes scanned the room, searching for the perfect person, and she smiled when she spotted them sitting at the bar wearing tight fitted clothing, bright red lipstick and very obvious bleached-blonde hair.

Darcy approached her, the alcohol in her system making her a hell of a lot more confident. She would never do what she was about to if she was sober.

When she reached her, she went straight to the point, hoping her plan was going to work out. "You look like you're looking for a good time." Darcy commented, leaning next to her against the bar.

The older woman gave her a smile. "Hell yeah, but sorry, sugar. You ain't really my type."

Darcy let out a laugh, wondering how the hell she must have sounded. "Same here." she reassured her before pointing to the area she had just come from. "You see, I need some alone time with my man." She wasn't lying. "But to get that, I need a distraction for his brother."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "And what makes you think I'm interested?"

"Cause – woman to woman – from what I've heard, he ain't lacking in the bedroom department," Darcy told her, trying to sound convincing. She didn't know whether it was true or not, but if Merle was anything like Daryl, then she wouldn't be lying. "Let's just say, the next morning, the women can barely talk cause they've been too busy screamin' all night, and they're walkin' awfully funny." she gave the woman a pointed look.

That spiked her interest and she glanced over to the pool table area. "And he's over there, you say?"

Darcy grinned. "I'll introduce you."

As soon as the woman – whose name was Terry, they found out – offered to buy Merle a drink, having liked what she had seen, Merle had practically foamed at the mouth and followed her like an obedient little dog.

Once they were out of sight, Daryl was on her, pushing her roughly against the pool table, his hands grabbing her hips and lifting her onto the surface of it. Thanking god for the room divider which hid them from view, he slid his hands up and cupped her breasts through her shirt while opening her mouth with his lips and stroking his tongue along her own.

She whimpered into his mouth, her hands rubbing against his shoulders before reaching up and gripping his hair, pulling his mouth harder against her own.

"Fuck me." she whispered the best she could against his almost aggressive kisses. "Please." reaching down, she started to undo his belt and tug down his pants until his erection sprung free.

"Ya sure?" he questioned gruffly, a small groan appearing in the back of his throat when his dick brushed against her pussy.

She nodded and kissed him again, her knees pressed against his hips as she nudged her ass forward, trying to increase the contact between them. "Please. Wanna feel you." If she was sober, she probably wouldn't consider fucking him in such a public place but the alcohol numbed her senses and she found that she didn't give a fuck. Anyway, it's not like they would be naked, and anyone who might walk in on them wouldn't see anything.

"Rubber?" his eyes fell shut as he rubbed the tip of him against her, the heat and feeling of her so much more intense without a condom between them.

She froze for a moment. "I-I didn't bring one," she frowned, frustration on her features. "Pull out." she blurted to him, staring him in the eye to show him how serious she was. "I trust you." it was true, she did trust him, but again, if she had been sober, she couldn't say that she would be making such a spur-of-the-moment decision.

He swallowed visibly, his eyes searching hers before he nodded jerkily and positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly, he felt her warm body accepting him greedily, her muscles tightening around him, pulling him even deeper. Once he was in her fully, he buried his head in her neck and held still for a moment.

If anyone had walked in on them, they would have looked like two people in love, just holding each other and enjoying each other.

Her eyes fluttered as she rested the side of her head on his, her breasts flat against his chest, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Daryl..." she whispered almost lovingly.

His right hand moved from her waist, up her back, under her flowing her hair and brushing against the back of her neck before stopping on the back of her head. His left hand slid down her thigh, pulling it more firmly against him as he circled his hips against her, not pulling out, just moving his cock inside of her warmth. "Ya like tha'?" he questioned breathlessly when he heard her moan.

"I love that," she murmured back. "You're so amazing, Daryl."

He ignored the way her words effected him and concentrated on fucking her. Ain't no way he was ready to say somethin' like that back to her, as much he might have wanted to. So instead, he'd show her by fuckin' her and makin' her feel good. Actions bein' louder than words…and all that shit. Placin' his hands on her hips, he made sure her skirt was coverin' her, just in case anyone did walk in on 'em, and jerked his hips into her, trying to find the angle he knew would make her fly.

On the other side of the room divider, voices could be heard as a couple of drunks started laughing.

"Shit," she breathed out, lifting her head from Daryl's shoulder and glancing behind her, in the direction of the chatter.

"Damn," Daryl muttered, feelin' her pussy squeezin' him. Smirkin', he grabbed her hair and pulled her attention back onto him, his forehead against hers and his breath minglin' with her own. "The idea of gettin' caught make ya hot?"

"God," she whimpered out, her eyes falling shut as his dick hit her g-spot perfectly, and he seemed to know that because he did it again. "Yesss." His voice turned her on more than the idea of getting caught, and she couldn't help but egg him on, wanting to hear more dirty words leave his mouth.

" _Good lord._  Knew ya were kinky but  _je-sus_." He roughly pulled her body closer to his as he continued to rock himself into her body. "Ya fuckin' dirty. Bet'cha wouldn't mind if I let 'em watch us. Let 'em see ya squirmin' on my dick; creamin' and moanin' all over the damn place." His breathin' sped up, matchin' the growin' pace of his movements.

She released a breath she had been holding in an attempt to keep herself quiet. "Fuck, Dare." She moaned quietly, her hips lifting to meet his. It wasn't a thing of hers – to be watched while having sex – but damn, he made it sound good. She imagined he could do that with just about anything. "Need ta cum." She told him almost desperately, her eyes begging as she looked up at him.

Sweat beaded on his forehead causing strands of hair to stick to his skin. "Ya wanna cum, huh?" he spoke almost tauntingly, reaching up and grabbing one of her hands which sat on his shoulder. He placed it under her skirt. "Best touch ya liddol clit then, sweetheart. Rub it nice n' hard fer me."

His words made her clench around his cock as she got closer and closer to the edge. She followed his instructions and rubbed herself almost frantically, knowing that someone could walk in at any moment. Funny enough, she didn't give a shit about that though; her only concern was that they would walk in before either of them got to cum. "Please, please, please, please, please…" she chanted quietly under her breath, desperate to orgasm before they were interrupted.

He could see the frustration on her features and sympathized with her. He also wanted to cum before someone walked in on them but no way in hell would he do that before she got off. So he spoke lowly in her ear, knowin' how much she liked it.

"C'mon, dirty girl, cream all over my dick. Wanna feel ya squeezin' me. That's it, sweetheart. Yer so fuckin' close, just need a liddol more, dontycha? Think 'bout how good I feel in ya – how big an' hard I am. Stretchin' ya tight liddol body. Ain't gonna stop 'til ya cummin' all over me, dontycha worry."

"Close…" It was taking longer than usual, most likely because of the amount of orgasms she'd had the night before, and alcohol she had been drinking. It frustrated her, because she wanted it to happen desperately, and she was thankful that Daryl was the kinda guy who didn't stop until he got what he wanted. His words pushed her closer, until she felt herself falling over the edge, her moan growing louder as she buried her head in his shoulder, biting his clothing to muffle the sounds.

"Good girl. So fuckin' hot feelin' ya cum like that. Damn beautiful, too." He grunted out - feeling her pulsin' on his dick - before swallowin' thickly, realizing exactly what he'd just said to her. It had just slipped out, and it wasn't somethin' he liked to say outloud. He bet it was because of the beers he'd been drinkin'. He kept his hips movin', trying desperately to keep himself from cummin' while prolongin' her pleasure. He waited until she went slack against him and released her grip on him, the moans turning into small whimpers, before he pulled out and glanced down at her with a small smile. "Feel good?"

"Mmm," she hummed out, feeling like jelly. Licking her lips, she gave him a long kiss and inhaled his scent before pulling away and glancing between them with a small smile. "Want a blow-y?" she questioned, running her fingers along his cock which was wet with her juices.

He nodded his head once, seeing her frown in confusion as he tucked himself back into his pants, even though it hurt to do so. Reaching next to her, he picked up his beer and downed the rest of it before placing it back down and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "Not here," he told her, grabbin' her hand and tuggin' her off the pool table. "C'mon."

They purposely tried to avoid Merle as they exited the bar, although it didn't seem like they needed to because it looked like he had already left, making Darcy smirk.  _Go Merle._

They swayed and laughed drunkenly, leaning on each other for support as Daryl led them home.  _Home_ , she smiled to herself,  _I like the sound of that._

She knew it was too soon to be thinking that way but she couldn't help herself. They hadn't even discussed this  _thing_  between them, which she was dreading because Daryl didn't really seem like the talking type. For now, she would just enjoy herself and see where it went.

With her head leaning against his arm which she had looped her own arm through, she questioned him, "Do you like living here?" they had been walking for about ten minutes by now, and she recognised some of the route from when they walked to the bar. They probably had another five minutes to go, if she remembered correctly.

He shrugged, supportin' her when she tripped over thin air, makin' him smile slightly as she giggled at herself. "S'been home since I was a boy. Ain't known anywhere else."

"That didn't answer my question." She pointed out, glancing up at him.  _Gosh, he's so handsome._

He rolled his eyes at her with a smile on his lips. "Guess I do. Doesn't have the friendliest bunch'a folks but I like knowin' what to expect."

She wasn't sure what he meant by that but nodded anyway. "I'd move here," she blurted out with another nod before grinning up at him. "Could buy a house next to yours an' bug you everyday."

"Wouldn't bug me," he mumbled so quietly she couldn't be sure she had heard him correctly. "This town ain't for you. Ya too good for this damn place."

"Tough," she told him stubbornly, making him huff a laugh. "Anyway. I think I'd like to live here. It's peaceful. Quiet."

Daryl shrugged. He couldn't argue with that. "People keep 'emselves to 'emselves." He replied as they began to walk up his street. "Better that way. Less trouble."

She couldn't comment on that and just nodded. Biting her lip, she glanced around them, making sure they were alone. She could see that they were approaching his house and slid her free hand onto his stomach, rubbing the material of his t-shirt before slipping it lower and grabbing his cock through his pants as they walked.

He inhaled sharply before snorting in amusement and shaking his head. "Couldn't wait?" he spoke teasingly, his voice laced with growing lust.

She grinned naughtily. "Just can't help myself when I'm around you." She told him, giving him a good ol' squeeze and biting her lip when she heard him moan in the back of his throat. "Gonna suck you so hard when we get indoors." She told him quietly.

He found himself walking faster, and somewhat awkwardly because of his growing erection. She giggled at him, making him roll his eyes and huff playfully, giving her a nudge and chuckling when it almost caused her to fall over in her drunken state. Of course, he wouldn't allow that to happen and made sure he kept his hold on her tight. "Hurry ya ass up," he ordered her, his tone light. "Faster my dick gets in ya mouth, the better."

She giggled again and gave him a mock-salute. "Sir, yes, sir."

"Fuck, ya real good at suckin' dick, ya know that?" he breathed out, his legs strain' every time he found himself in her mouth completely. It was so warm, soft and wet. The second favourite place for him to be; her pussy bein' the first. "Take all'a me in, sweet girl."

Relaxing her throat muscles, she did as she was told, finding it surprisingly easier to do in her drunken haze. She felt him hit the back of her throat, leaving a stringy trail of pre-cum on her tongue as she pulled her head away again. She removed him from her mouth completely, giving him a good stroke with her hand while she licked her numb lips. "You taste so fuckin' good." It was a lie. She didn't know anyone who could say that cum tasted good, but guys liked to hear that kind of thing.

"Ya so fuckin' dirty," he muttered, his head leaning back against the wall behind him. They had barely made it through the door before she was on her knees, pulling his swollen cock out and placing it in her willing mouth. "Fuckin' love it. Ain't no one like you, I swear."

She grinned, gathering a decent amount of spit in her mouth before placing his cock between her lips once again. Her jaw ached but the alcohol helped her numb the pain as she focused on making him cum.

He grunted. "Good girl. Suck me nice n' hard," he breathed out harshly, his hands tangling in her hair as he guided her pace, his hips thrusting forward lightly. "Gonna cum in ya mouth," he warned her, giving her a chance to stop if she wanted, 'cause he was a gentleman like that. He knew she wouldn't stop though; she hadn't the last time she'd done it.

She hummed around him and sucked more enthusiastically, her tongue roughly massaging the underneath of his cock, silently telling him to  _go right ahead._

A strangled noise tore from his throat. "Fuck, ya want it dontycha? Ya wanna taste my cum so damn bad. Dirty liddol bitch, fuckin' love this shit." He mumbled as he felt himself fall over the edge, his words effecting himself just as much as they effected her. His hands tightened in her hair as his thrusts became uneven, jerking himself into her mouth with a whimper.

She felt the warmth of his spunk fill her mouth as he pulsed and she moaned, heightening his pleasure as he came. She let him take over the pace, letting her know just how he needed it. It lasted for a few seconds and then he was gently tugging her away, too sensitive for her to touch him. She swallowed, hiding her grimace at the taste and licked her numb lips as she sat back on her heels and looked up at him with a smile.  _Yeah…I did that to him._

His chest rose and fell with every heavy breath and his eyes remained closed as he leaned back against the wall for support. Damn, she was good at that. His legs felt like jelly and he weren't sure he could make it to the bedroom without fallin' flat on his face. Takin' a few more breaths, he blinked his eyes open and looked down at her, snorting when he saw the smile on her face. "Ya so damn proud'a ya self, huh?" his voice was amused and husky from his orgasm.

She shrugged, not even bothering to deny it. Standing up, she winced when one of her knees cracked from kneeling on the floor. "Feel like an old lady," she joked. "I'm all creeky."

He rolled his eyes and leaned down to pull up his pants. "If you're old, I'm god-damn ancient." He replied, buttonin' his pants but not botherin' with his belt – they'd be headin' to bed soon anyway.

She grinned as he walked towards his room, almost stumbling from the jelly-feeling in his legs, no doubt. She followed him, switching the lounge light off as she did. It was a habit she had, since her Mom always used to moan at her for leaving lights on when she was younger.

When they reached the bedroom, she removed her clothes, not feelin' at all embarrassed when she stood naked in front of him. In fact, it was comfortable, and she wasn't sure whether that was because of the alcohol, or because she naturally felt that way around him. Probably a mixture of both.

He made a noise in the back of his throat as he watched her, feelin' the urge to fuck her again but knowing he couldn't – he wasn't a machine, and he couldn't be sure his dick wouldn't fall off. "Darcy…" he said in a warnin' tone, watchin' as she made her way around to her side of the bed – she had a side now? – before layin' on top of the covers, one hand behind her head. "Ya fuckin' askin' fer it, aintycha?" he questioned, his voice rough.

Letting out a laugh, she shook her head, loving the effect she had on him, before pulling her legs up and pushing the covers down so she could slid under them. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She told him innocently. Ok, maybe she did want to tease him a little, but who the hell wouldn't?

Leanin' over, he grabbed her face and kissed her roughly, feeling himself attempting to hard, which was fuckin' painful. Groanin' over the sound of her whimper, he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Ya gonna get it tomorrow, sweetheart." He promised her, his eyes darkening when she bit her lip.  _She fuckin' loves it_. "Jus' you wait."

She grinned back at him. "Lookin' forward to it," she told him, pulling the covers up to her chin when he let go of her, shaking his head in amusement as she got comfortable. She found herself laying on her side, head resting on her hands as she watched him remove his pants.

He threw the clothin' across the room, leavin' himself in the nude before headin' over to his dresser which was fallin' apart, leavin' clothes trailin' along the floor. He picked himself up a t-shirt and his bed-pants which he hoped was clean before headin' back over to the bed and placin' it down in front of him. He didn't want to risk her seein' his scars, so he took his shirt off facin' her before placin' the new one over his head. Then he slipped on his pants.

"You always sleep in ya clothes?" her sleepy voice questioned him with a lazily grin. "Wouldn't mind if ya slept in the nude, ya know."

He couldn't stop the snort which escaped him as he lifted the covers and placed himself next to her. "Bet ya wouldn't." he knew she would like it better if he was naked too but she didn't know what an ugly sight it was, an' he would bet she'd change her mind when he saw the raised marks on his back. "Never liked it though. Feels too exposed." He lied. Usually, he slept in the nude, likin' the freedom.

She nodded slowly with a small frown. "Oh right." She thought he would prefer it without clothes since he didn't like wearing underwear…strange. As he shifted himself to get comfortable, she could feel her eyes growing heavy as she blinked, trying to keep her eyes open.

They gave each other a small smile when he ended up on his side, facing her. They didn't touch; she wasn't sure he would like it, and he just didn't know how. Sex he could do…cuddlin' and romacin'…he hadn't a clue.

He watched as her eyes started to stay closed for longer with every blink as she lost the war and eventually gave into sleep. He continued to look at her, his eyes takin' in every feature from the light freckles on her nose to the small mole he could just about see hidden in her eyebrow hair. He doubted that she even knew it was there but he did, having a good eye because of his huntin' skills.

He watched her breathin' even out and her body relaxin' against the bed.

He took notice of the way her nose twitched every once in a while.

He adored the small smile which covered her lips.

And he didn't know how, but at some point, his hand headed towards hers – the one she had moved while she slept and was now laying between them – and he stopped himself when he realized what he was doing.

He hesitated, starin' from his hand to hers, tryin' to work out his next move. He wouldn't hate doin' it, he knew, but he didn't want to look like a fuckin' idiot if it work her up.

The decision wasn't his to make though because as if she sensed him, her fingers twitched before reaching out and brushing against his own. She gripped him, her small palm curling around his index finger.

He froze, fearin' that she had woken up and his eyes shot to her face, searchin'. He released a relieved breath when he saw that she was still asleep and glanced back down at their hands.

She looked so fuckin' small and breakable compared to him. And the way she held his finger like a baby would with it's safety-blanket? It was the most adorable shit he'd ever seen.

In the background, he could hear birds chirping as the sun started to rise, which was when he noticed that he'd been watchin' her sleep all night like a damn creep.

"Fuckin' pussy." he mumbled to himself, the words soundin' like Merle's voice in his ears. With a heavy breath, he decided it was time to get some sleep before she woke up and caught him.

Givin' her hand a small, hesitant squeeze, his gaze softened when it landed on her sleepin' face and he couldn't help but give her a small smile. "Night, Darcy." He mumbled softly his eyes fallin' shut.

 _Fuckin' pussy,_  Merle's voice echoed in his ears again and for once in his life, he didn't give a fuck about what his brother said; Because Daryl Dixon was actually happy.

 _Well hell,_  he snorted to himself as he drifted off,  _First time for everythin'._


	16. Play time

She felt like crap. Her head hurt, her stomach cramped and her mouth was dry.

And she hadn't even been that drunk – just tipsy. Strange how some days she could drink a whole liquor store and feel fine, and then others she could barely sip a beer and end up hung-over.

Groaning, she curled herself up into a ball and willed herself to go back to sleep. Maybe she could sleep through the day and wake up tomorrow feeling fine.

"Ya hangin'?" Daryl's gruff voice appeared in front of her.

She opened her eyes, squirting against the light which filled the room, and saw him standing next to the bed, dressed in his work clothes with a glass of water in one hand and pills in the other.

Huh. She forgot that he worked. He must have taken yesterday off, unless he didn't work on Fridays, which was also possible.

Remembering his question, she nodded and scooted herself up into a sitting position before holding a hand out towards him, silently asking for the drink in his hand. Her mouth felt too dry to speak yet.

With a small smile, he handed the items over to her and watched as she greedily drank the water. "Got work in half-hour," he told her, watchin' as she threw the pills back before returning to the drink. "Jus' wanted to make sure you're a'ight." He kicked at the floor, cursin' at himself for how stupid he sounded.

The water made her feel rather sickly but it helped with her dehydration and she licked her lips before finally speaking. "I'm ok," she assured him, stretching across the bed and placing the glass on the side cabinet. "Just…feel shitty." She laughed weakly.

"Light-weight."

She laughed again, this time more happily. "Apparently." She agreed, leaning forward and bringing her sheet covered legs up to her chest, where she wrapped her arms around them. She was very aware at the fact that she was naked, and while she would have usually used that to her advantage, she didn't want to show off that fact. It would be unfair to get Daryl all hot and bothered if she didn't feel up to doing anything with him….maybe later, when the hang-over was gone. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her and her eyes widened. "Do you want me to…I mean, I don't expect…" Gosh, her head hurt. Running a hand through her tangled hair, she attempted to get her words together. "Do you want me to leave?" she finally got out, immediately biting her lip after asking and avoiding his gaze.

She only wanted to ask because she wasn't sure if he was comfortable leaving her alone in his house while he was at work, and she couldn't imagine him actually coming out and saying it if he did mind.

He looked taken back, as if the thought never even occurred to him. "Didn't say tha' did I?" he replied rather rudely. He didn't mean to but he weren't expectin' the way his heart hurt when she asked him that, and he hated how sad the idea of her doin' just that made him. Softenin' his voice, he stared down at his feet as he spoke again, "Do ya wanna?" he questioned, feelin' the urge to bite on his nails. A habit'a his. "Leave. I mean."

Gosh, what a pair they made; avoiding each other's gazes, both too afraid to hear the answers to their questions.

"Not right now," she told him quietly, playing with a loose bit of fabric on the sheet which covered her knees. Glancing up at him, she continued, "I mean, I have to eventually…my mom…"

His head jerked as he nodded. "I get it," he replied, bringing his thumb up to his mouth and bitin' his over-bitten nail. "Ya can stay 'slong as ya want. 'Til ya ready to… you know…"  _To go._  F'some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to say it outloud. Rippin' the tip of his nail off with his teeth, he took his hand away and continued to nibble on it.

She didn't even realize how much the idea of leaving effected her heart before it calmed again at his words. Giving him a genuine smile, she told him, "Thank you."

His own heart jumped, makin' him feel uncomfortable as fuck. He didn't do shit like this. He weren't no girl. "Pfft," he waved her off, heart-lighted. "Ain't nothin'. Not like I'm givin' ya a kidney," he joked, rather weakly, just wantin' to say anythin' that would take his mind off her smile and the effect it was having on him. It didn't work though 'cause apparently she found him fuckin' hilarious.

Laughing, she grinned at him before raising her hand and placing it on his belly, giving him a light nudge towards the door. "Go to work, funny guy."

"Yes, ma'am."

She threw up after drinking another glass of water, and it made her feel a lot better now the alcohol was out of her system. So she decided to do a bit of light cleaning for Daryl. It was the least she could do since he was letting her stay here, and was feeding her.

She even did some washing, not wanting to wear the same clothes again. She'd only brought two outfits. Well, three including the sexy undies she'd brought for him but she couldn't exactly wear that around the house.

Well…maybe not until Daryl was home.

She'd been taking the clothes out of the washing machine when a small plastic box caught her eye. It was sitting on the counter, and through the clear plastic, she could see the outline of a sandwich.

Huh. Looks like Daryl had forgotten his lunch.

A naughty smile formed on her lips as she placed the clothes onto the side and reached into her back pocket, pulling out her phone.

She dialed the number she needed. She couldn't be sure, but she had a feeling, and if she was right…

"Merle," she greeted when he answered. "Do you work with Daryl?"

" _Can't even spend a few hours away from 'im, huh, sweetcheeks?"_  he questioned, soundin' amused. In the background she could hear noises which could only be described as  _buzzing_  and some kind of  _beeping_.  _"Yeah, I work with Daryl. Gotta keep an eye on my liddol brother, don't I?"_

She smiled, thinking about how adorable that was, even for two fully-grown rednecks. "Is anyone else there with you two right now?"

The amusement in his voice stayed, almost as if he knew where this was heading.  _"Yeah - Danny. Should be easy for me n' him to disappear for an hour…if that's what ya need."_

Her smile turned into a grin so big it was the size of a letterbox. "I'd owe you one Merle."

With the sun out, her skirt - the one she wore the night before - dried quickly on the makeshift washing line hung out back. It was made by some kind of old cable wire which was tied to a tree and then to a pipe which ran up the house.

While it dried, she quickly jumped in the shower and shaved her legs with what she hoped was Daryls - and not Merles, that would be awkward - razor. They weren't hairy but she could feel the stubble as the hairs started to break through the skin.

All in all, it took her around thirty minutes to get out the door. It meant Merle had left with Danny at the same time since she told him to give her half hour. It would take her about 10 minutes to walk to the garage - the Google maps app on her phone told her that anyway - which would leave her and Daryl fifty minutes to have some fun.

She had never felt so grateful for vomiting since if she hadn't, she might have still felt hungover and wouldn't have felt up to acting out their little fantasy.

When she arrived at the garage, she found herself biting her lip as the site of Daryl - with the top half of his overalls tied around his waist - leaning over the engine of some beaten up car came into view.

Shit, that's all it took and she was gushing for him.

He didn't look up as she approached, thinking it was just a random ass customer. He weren't good at the talkin' part of his job and usually let Merle deal with 'em.

Clearing her throat, she held out his lunch box with a flirty smile. "Hey handsome."

At the sound of her voice he jumped, as did his heart, and he banged his head on the bonnet in the process. "Christ!" He cursed in a hiss under his breath, bringing the hand not holding the oily rag up to the back of his head to check for blood.

Crap! Why did everything have to go wrong? That was not how the scenario was playing out in her head. Dammit. Why did nothing go as planned? Mumbling her own curse, she placed the lunch box diagonally on the bonnet so it rested against the front window and headed towards him. "I'm so sorry," she told him guilty, one hand on his arm, biting her lip as she watched him check for blood. "I should'n-"

He cut her off with a shake of his head while he placed the rag in his back pocket. "No need to go apologizin'. Was an accident, s'all." When he caught sight of her legs, not too skinny and not too bulky either, his eyes darkened. "Ain't complain' but what'cha doin' here, Darcy?" He couldn't help but remember how they felt wrapped around his hips the night before. The way they tensed all pleasure-like when she came like a fire cracker.

"Uh," she momentarily forgot among the accident. "Oh yeah!" Reaching behind the bonnet, she grabbed the box and watched as the corner of his lips twisted up slightly. "Lunch?" She offered almost questioning because of the look on his face.

He couldn't help but smile at the fact that his plan had worked. He hadn't forgot his lunch since he dropped outta school. Growin' up the way he did, food wasn't always on the table and if ya had it, ya damn well didn't forget to take it. Givin' her a curt nod in thanks, he took it from her before placin' it on the work bench behind him.

He weren't gonna lie. He wanted to fuck her. Was the reason he'd forgotten his lunch, hopin' that she was gonna bring it to him so they could act out the phone conversation they'd had a while back. Problem was, without a ragin' hard on, he didn't really know how to approach the subject with her.

Hopefully she'd read him, like she always seemed to be able to, and she'd take the lead until he was ready to take over. It was one of the reasons they worked so well.

Biting her lip, she placed her hands behind her back and purposely pushed out her breasts while giving him a naughty smile. "Don't suppose your trucks inside?" she questioned hopefully, remembering that part of their fantasy. It would be hot to fuck him on it, but she also just wanted to ask him so maybe, if he hadn't already, he'd catch onto why she was here.

He huffed a laugh, knowing exactly what she was gettin' at and he couldn't help but smirk at the fact that they were on exactly the same page. "Naw, but it can be...if ya want?"

She didn't know whether to roll her eyes or to smile. Even now, he still gave her a chance to turn him down. Didn't he get that she wanted him?

Well, if he didn't, she'd just have to show him. Again.

She sat on the back of his truck while he closed down the garage. He didn't want them to get interrupted, or getting caught. It was pretty dark inside without the shutters up but also kind of romantic. Though she was sure that kind of setting was wasted on them since there was nothing really romantic about their coupling.

Dirty? Sure.

Sweaty? Absolutely.

Animalistic? Definitely.

Romantic?  _Pfft._

"Think tha's everythin'." Daryl's voice was quiet as he spoke almost unsure, like he wasn't sure about his next move, or where they should go from here now that everything was sorted for them.

With a smile, she crooked at finger at him, knowing he needed a push until the heat in his body took over and he was confident enough to take charge. She didn't mind. It was rather endearing.

His feet scuffled across the floor as he approached her, the top of his overalls still tied around his waist and the keys to the shop nervously being twirled between his fingers. When he reached her, he didn't touch her straight away, just let her guide him so his hips were between her legs. He placed his hands either side of her, the keys making a small  _clank_  sound as they touched the bed of his truck.

Bringing her hands up, she ran them up his t-shirt, feeling his muscles contracting under her touch. She did the action twice before pulling his shirt out of his pants and letting her hands slip underneath.

Slowly, his body started to relax, and his eyes fell shut as he enjoyed her caress. The keys dug into his hand as he clenched his fingers around them, his hips circling against her clothed pussy without realizing.

She let out a small moan at his movements, and the feeling of his warm body beneath her fingers tips. She licked her lips before leaning upwards and attaching her lips to his jaw where she placed a wet kiss.

In her mind, she wanted this to last since they both knew she would have to leave soon.

Her fingers slid down his pecks, to his stomach where she played with the soft trail of hair she found there. His belly contracted, probably from her hands being so close to where he wanted her.

Smiling against his skin, she placed small kisses along his jaw before heading for his lips. Placing one small kiss there, she pulled back, waiting for him to open his eyes and look at her.

His nostrils were flarin'; he was breathin' harder than a fat kid doin' laps. The feeling of her skin, too damn soft, was like nothin' he ever felt before and even though they'd done this a few times now, it felt like the first time all over again.

Openin' his eyes cause he could feel her lookin' at him, he gazed into her pretty blues, smirkin' with one side of his mouth when he saw that she was just as turned on as he was. Probably soakin' wet, too.

The thought made his pants tighten even more and he leaned forward, one hand coming up and grippin' her face, forcin' her mouth to make an 'o' shape. From the way her legs clenched around his hips, he knew she liked how rough he was with her. Hell, he liked it too. She weren't no fragile Barbie chick who'd break easy. She was a real woman, and a damn good match for him.

"Don't you fuckin' move," he whispered harshly against her lips, lovin' the way her breath hitched in excitement. "Gonna do wha' I say like a good liddol whore ain't ya? Ya gonna let me do wha' I want, and ya gonna love every damn second, huh?" The meaning behind his words wasn't as dirty. It was his way of asking if she was okay with this without breakin' the mood.

Shamefully, she felt wetness gush like a fountain from her pussy and into her underwear. She had no idea that being dominated like this was one of her things, but now that she did know, she was going to enjoy every damn second. Unable to form words – she was too damn breathless – she nodded, causing her lips to brush against his.

Pullin' away from her, he couldn't help but smirk as ideas popped into his head. They were in the perfect place to make all of 'em happen, too. "If ya move even an inch, I'll spank that pretty liddol ass til it's black and blue. Then I'll fuck ya, bring ya closer and closer but won't let ya cum, no matter how much ya beg me, ya hear?"

Shitttt, she was getting off on this game of his. She felt like she could barely breathe, like she was on the verge of cummin' and he had barely even touched her yet. She was going to nod at him, let him know she heard him but that would be moving, something he told her exactly not to do.

He knew what she was thinkin' and nodded at her. "Good girl. I'll be back in a sec, jus' need ta get some toys then we can get started."

Her eyes widened as she watched his retreating back, her pussy throbbing almost painfully between her legs. She couldn't wait to see what he had planned.


	17. Build me up and knock me down

She never knew it was possible to bite your own lip so hard that it bled. She always thought that shit was for the story books, ones likes  _Fifty Shades Of Grey._  Turns out she was wrong.

She was sittin' on the back of his truck, like before, but with one big difference – her hands were tied with those plastic zip ties, and they were forced above her head by a large, metal hook which hung from the ceiling of the garage. She had no idea what it was for; probably for lifting cars or some shit.

It wasn't painful really, and all she had to do was lift her hands slightly up and over and she'd be free. It could be worse; Daryl wanted this shit to be kinky, not painful, which is why he let her sit instead of stand, and made sure her arms weren't stained too badly.

He'd already removed her shirt and bra, not wantin' to leave himself with no other options but to cut the material from her; she'd need 'em for when she walked home.

 _Home?_  Shit, when did his home become her home?

He weren't gonna concentrate on that now; not with her half-naked and soakin' in front of him.

"Damn, look so pretty like this," he muttered under his breath, reachin' up and runnin' a finger from her tied hands and down her left arm. He loved watchin' her squirm, and did the same with her right arm. "Like ya were made to be tied up for me, huh? To be played with…Could do this all day long."

He brushed his knuckles over her nipples, the snake in his pants jumpin' at how hard and soft they felt. "Ya like tha'?" he questioned softly at the sound of her muffled moan. She was tryin' to hold it in by bitin' her lip but he knew she wouldn't be able to last for much longer; not with the things he had planned for her. "Pfft. Course ya do. Like anythin' s'long as it's my hands doin' it, ain't tha' right?" he rested his hands on the waist-band of her skirt and fingered it.

She squeezed her eyes shut, feelin' overwhelmed with emotions; lust, passion, frustration, fear…and many others she couldn't even name.

He slid his hands down her skirt until skin met skin. He gripped her thighs for a moment before sliding his hands underneath the material where he found her panties. He played with them for a few seconds. "Think I'ma be more creative this time." He spoke, mostly to himself as his hands fell away and he walked over to a workbench where multiple tools laid.

She opened her eyes curiously, her breathing still heavy, and watched as he searched through the tools, his hands examining each and every one. He picked one up with smooth edges and ran a finger along it, his eyes shooting up when he saw the way her thighs clenched together. She couldn't help it. It would be perfect for-

A smile curled the corner of his lips. "Want me to fuck ya with it?" he questioned, amused. " _Good lord._  Ya surprise me every-damn-day. Ya want _my_  tools, ones I work with, up ya sweet pussy?"

Right now, she would accept anything in her pussy. She was so hot she could feel herself sweating just by watching him.

"C'mon, sweet girl, ain't like you to be shy," he said tauntingly. "Speak up."

She didn't really know what to say. Part of her was begging him to fuck her, even if it was with his tools while the part of her – as small as it was – that wasn't a blubbering horny mess was telling her to hold out a little longer; Daryl would sort her out, he always did. Always seemed to know just what she needed. Turns out she didn't need to answer him because he distracted himself.

Reachin' forward, he found the box-cutter he was lookin' for – same one he was usin' this mornin' to open packages which contained car parts – and headed back towards her. "Ya trust me?" he questioned, his hips fittin' back between her legs when he reached her. "Do ya?"

"Yes." She croaked out, only realizing after she'd spoken just how dry her mouth really was.

Lettin' the tip of the blade poke out, he gently ran it along her inner thigh so it wouldn't hurt her; that was the last thing he wanted to happen. "Best be still now," he spoke quietly, lookin' down and watchin' his movements as he let the blade dance, barely a whisper of a caress, across the front of her panties.

Her breath hitched; her mouth falling open as she stared into his face. She didn't look down, needing to see his expression, the one telling her that she was safe in his hands.

He weren't sure why but he was memorized by the sight of the blade on her skin. Maybe it was the contrast; something dangerous against something harmless; something hurtful against something sweet. In a sense, he knew,  _he_  was the blade. And watchin' the way she responded to it, the way her breathed hitched, lettin' him know just how much she liked it…it made him feel like maybe she could like  _him._

From the small whimpers, quiet but desperate, escaping with every exhale, he knew she needed – and wanted – to be touched. Wonderin' just how kinky she was, he slid the button on the tool down, so the blade was no longer out, and pressed the rough metal against her panties before rubbin' her roughly with it.

Darcy let out a surprised moaned, not expecting the movement. She couldn't think straight; the only thing she was aware of was  _Daryl_. The feeling of something hard rubbing against her clit through the wet material of her panties – creative a delicious and rough fiction – had her panting even harder than before. She honestly couldn't give a shit about what he touched her with, as long as he  _was_  touching her.

He rubbed it against her hard an' fast for a good ten seconds. His arm vibrated with the movement, his hand and the tool almost a blur. He knew at this speed and pressure, with how close she already was, she wasn't going to last long.

He was half tempted to pull away; bring her to the edge again and again, teasin' her somethin' awful but the other part of him won out. "Dirty bitch gonna cum from my tools? Make 'em smell like you?" from the sounds she made, he knew it meant a 'yes'. "Damn. Ain't gonna be able to open a package without thinkin' 'bout how it make ya cream; how hot it got ya."

The orgasm built fast and she came  _hard_ , moaning and thrusting her hips along with his movements like a bitch in heat. " _Fuck, fuck, fuck…_ " she whimpered out, toes curling while her eyes squeezed shut against the pleasure washing over her.

With a lop-sided smirk, he pulled away and slid the blade back out. Makin' quick work of her underwear, he cut 'em off before bringing 'em up to his face and smellin' his reward, box-cutter forgotten as it fell to the floor. "Damn, ya pussy smells pretty." He muttered, brushing his thumb through the juices smeared onto the material. "Hope ya don't mind…" he trailed off, unbuttonin' the pants of his overalls and lettin' 'em slid down his legs. With his dick free, hard and wantin' some attention, he fisted his cock usin' the panties. "Good lord…" he breathed out harshly, feelin' the juices smearin' onto his cock as he moved his hand up and down. "Knowin' ya pussy's been touchin' these is fuckin' hot."

" _Oh god…"_ She whined in the back of her throat at the sight of him wanking using her panties. It was a sight she would never forget, and she was sure that if she hadn't just cum, the sight of him now would have set her off.

"Wanna cum in 'em," he mumbled, glancin' up at her heatedly while removin' his hand from himself. "But not now; not till I've been in ya pussy." He approached her again, yankin' her legs wide open when he was close enough. "Ya bring a rubber?"

Nodding embarrassingly frantically, she told him, "In your lunch box."

He quickly located the object before pullin' out what he needed and slidin' the latex onto him. He kept her damp panties in his hand, his thumb rubbin' against the spot where her pussy would've been.

Her legs opened when he found himself between them once again.

As he slid into her, he brought the underwear up to his nose and inhaled as he inserted himself completely in her pussy. "Damn," he breathed, eyes shut as he gave a sharp thrust. "Bein' in ya pussy, bein' able ta smell ya pussy…" using his fingers, he pushed some of the fabric into his mouth and sucked before continuin', "Bein' able ta  _taste_  ya pussy, all at the same damn time…heaven, I swear."

Her pussy pulsed around him and she wondered if he knew the effect he had on her with his words and actions. Was that why he did it? Or maybe he was naturally a walking porn-for-women. "Daryl…" her head fell back and she shifted her hips forward, meeting his thrusts.

"Need some more, sweetheart?" reachin' somewhere behind her, he fiddled with his phone for a moment and then it started rapidly vibrating in his hand. He saw her eyes widen and he huffed a laugh. "Thought you'd like this," he told her, pressin' a few more buttons and then suddenly, the vibrating was louder. Watchin' her expression, he placed the phone between 'em and pressed it against her clit.

It was cold, and she jumped before letting out a loud moan. The combination of the vibrations and Daryl's rapidly pulsing cock was too much to handle. She was going to cum any second now; she could feel it building. "Close." She told him in a whimper, pressing her naked chest against his clothed one. She wanted the contact, wanted to feel him hold her.

He seemed to know just what she needed and nodded at her. "Take 'em down," he said, flickin' his head up to her hands while quickin' his pace. The panties were still in his hand; couldn't seem to put 'em down and he continued to hold them while she did as he said, wincin' slightly as blood rushed back into them. Soon as her arms were down, they were around his shoulders, holdin' him to her and he did the same, thumb still caressing her panties behind her back while he held her.

Their bodies pushed the vibrating phone even closer to her throbbing nub and she screamed in the back of her throat as waves of pleasure exploded through her body. Her pussy pulsed around him repeatedly and he bit down on her neck, makin' her squeal in both shock and pleasure.

Her hands, still tied, hung loosely from his neck as her head buried in his shoulder, whimpering from her now-over-sensitive clit. "Too much."

"Tch. Ain't up to you, girl." He grunted, feelin' her pussy clencin' around him again. "Ya bodies  _mine_. Ya cum how many times I want'cha to cum, a'ight?" his words were muffled as he pressed his lips against her head, tryin' to stop himself from fallin' over the edge; he still had plans. "An' I say I wanna feel ya sweet pussy gushin' least two more times."

Tears tickled her nose when the tip of his dick hit at just the right angle; his hips thrusting up and nudging perfectly against her G-spot. The feeling was overwhelming and she found herself releasing muffled screams every time. " _Oh god! Please, Daryl!"_

He huffed a laugh against her head, knowin' she didn't even know what she wanted right now and he was in control completely. "' _Oh, Daryl, fuck my sweet pussy harder,'"_ he mocked her, feelin' her pussy squeezin' him again. Hell, looks like she liked that one. "Gonna cream all nice n' prettily on my dick, huh? Wanna know what I'ma do after?"

She nodded frantically, on the verge of cumming again, and knowing his voice was one thing that always pushed her over the edge.

"Gonna put'cha on ya hands an' knees and fuck ya on the back of ma truck." He took the hand holdin' her panties and brought it between 'em where he pushed the vibratin' phone closer to her clit. "Gonna spank ya pretty liddol ass til ya cum again then I'm gonna fuck ya 'til I'm ready to blow but ain't gonna do it in ya,"

Her toes curled, her face scrunching up against his shoulder as she moaned loudly. She was so close…

"Naw, gonna pull out an' cum in ya pretty panties," he grunted, feelin' his balls tighten at the idea. She'd better cum soon or he wouldn't be able ta do it. "Wanted ta do it since I first saw 'em – day we met – but wanted ta do it in ya sweet pussy first." He admitted.

She wasn't sure when but at some point her orgasm had taken over while he was speaking, and she was sure she'd blacked out from the intensity of it. She didn't even notice him take the phone away. How the hell she was gonna handle another one, she had no idea. Moanin' pathetically, she felt him slow down before pulling out of her and she lifted her head off his shoulder so she could look at his face. He always looked so damn handsome when he was horny; hair messy, pupils dilated, nostrils flaring.  _Hot as hell._

He paused when she looked up at him and for a moment, his eyes softened, seein' her face. Her lips were red, prolly from a mixture of his kisses and her teeth. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes glazed with lust and unfallen tears. He brought his hand up and smoothed back her slightly damp hair. "Ya…a'ight?" he questioned hesitantly, eye searchin' hers.

She gave him a soft smile and nodded at him. "Perfect," she whispered, her voice hoarse. The worry in his eyes made her heart flutter; was he really concerned that he'd hurt her? He was such a sweetheart. Suddenly her expression changed and she gulped, realizing a very scary fact:

She was falling  _hard_  for this man.

He noticed the change and went to pull away, thinkin' that she was lyin' to him and he  _had_  actually hurt her or pushed her too far. He was such a fuckin' ass; A monster. He was gonna make sure Merle kicked his ass for this-

"Kiss me." She demanded, almost in a panic. She didn't want him pulling away, not right now. She needed him, feeling vulnerable about her new revelation. She needed to pretend that he felt the same way; that she wasn't on her own, even if nothing could really come of their relationship. It wouldn't be possible with her job, or the fact that they lived in different towns. Her Mom would never approve and he probably didn't even like her back…

There was somethin' she weren't sayin', he knew, but he did what she wanted anyway. The kiss was different from their other ones. It was soft and slow, and he could sense somethin' behind it; Somethin'  _was_  botherin' her. Somethin' powerful. Somethin' that she was sayin' with her kiss that he couldn't understand.

She pulled away momentarily so she could lift her still tied hands over his head and onto his chest where they clasped at his shirt – something she couldn't understand  _why_  he was still wearing – before she kissed him again. More tears stung at her eyes as she begged him in her head to like her back.

 _Please,_  she thought quietly,  _I know this might not work but we could try, if you'd just let me. I could be good for you. I just want a chance. A chance for you to love me; a chance to be with a guy who will actually treat me right…A chance to be your girl._ Her fingers crawled up his neck, to his face where she traced his cheeks with gentle movements as she kissed him.

He knew she was in some kinda distress. He also knew it weren't from what they'd just done; if he'd upset her, why the hell would she been kissin' him like it was the last time?

The penny dropped, and so did his heart, when he realized that maybe it  _was_  the last time. She'd said this mornin' that she would have to leave soon. She'd probably decided that today was the day. She'd probably finally had enough of him.

He found himself growin' angry. Angry at himself for thinkin' that this might've been more than just sex. Pfft. T'hell was he expectin'? He was just another client to her. Someone who gave her money for her services. She'd probably been gettin' a paycheck from Merle this entire time. He knew that Merle was the reason she was here; had asked him about it while she was in the shower one time. Merle had told him that she didn't accept any money but Merle weren't exactly the most honest guy in the world.

"Turn over." He growled against her lips, turnin' the soft kiss into a hard one.

She did as he said, knowing exactly what he wanted. Her heart squeezed in her chest, as if he'd just rejected her attempt of showing him she liked him. Which was silly 'cause he wasn't a mind reader. Stupid women hormones. She couldn't help it though; her ex always said she was too damn sensitive. Maybe he had been right.

When she got onto her hands and knees, he climbed onto the truck behind her before slammin' home, all previous ideas gone from his head as he started to thrust roughly. He was takin' out his frustrations while makin' the most outta their last time together. "S'gonna be quick so ya better fuckin' cum." To back up his words, he lifted his hand and spanked her ass, feelin' her pussy clencin' in return. Knew she'd like that.

She moaned despite her hurt feelings. If this was all she was going to get out of him, she sure as hell was gonna enjoy it. "Harder." She demanded breathlessly.

He did so without hesitation. It was like they both needed it. He spanked her once more before sliding a hand under her. It roughly grabbed her breast, fingers squeezin' her hard nipple before he moved it lower; over her belly to the space between her legs. He used two fingers and trapped her abused clit between 'em before rubbing frantically side-to-side.  _"_ Cum.  _Now,_ Darcy _."_

As if she could resist him. " _Oh, fuck!"_  she screamed out, feeling her body following his orders. Her knees wobbled, her thighs clenching and muscles in a spasm. Her tied hands could no longer support her and she slipped, landing on her elbows.

" _Shit,"_  Daryl huffed out, slammin' into her five more times before his own body gave in, his juices fillin' the rubber up. He'd keep her panties; could cum in them another time. He might never get a moment like this again so he weren't gonna waste it. "Damn, Darcy." he panted, his chest against her back as they caught their breath.

Eventually, he untied her hands and they both dressed in silence. The usual happy and calm atmosphere around them was different. They both had hidden feelings, hidden resentment towards each other. Neither of them knew that if they spoke up, they would be on exactly the same page, and there would be no need for this tension. They were both too damn stubborn though.

Darcy could feel the change in Daryl and it wasn't just because of he was no longer filled with lust. He felt almost cold towards her and she wondered if he'd understood exactly what her kiss had meant, and if he hadn't liked it one bit. Her heart ached.

Daryl could feel the way Darcy was almost tip-toeing around him. She had a certain vulnerability about her.  _Prolly scared to tell me she's fuckin' off home,_  he scoffed in his head,  _Everyone's scared of a Dixon. Shouldn't expect her to be any different._ Oh-fucking-well. He'd make it easier for her. "Guess ya goin' now, huh?"

She swallowed painfully at how cold his voice was as she slipped on her shirt. "Uh, yeah," she cleared her throat. It would be too awkward to hang around the garage. Maybe things would be different later when he got home.

T'fuck did it feel like her sayin' that broke his heart? He was fuckin' expectin' it but didn't mean it hurt less. Stupid bitch shouldn't of messed with him – shouldn't of made him care. "A'ight. Bout damn time really. Ya've been stayin' at mine for how long now? Another day an I'd have to start chargin' ya fuckin' rent." He hated the hurt which flashed across her face. Why the hell did she care?  _She_  was the one leavin' him. The one who Merle paid to fuck him.

In her chest, it felt like her heart had been sliced open and she couldn't help but wince at his words. It didn't make sense. He'd told her to stay as long as she wanted, hadn't he? Maybe he was just being polite. Maybe he'd finally had enough of her being around. "Okay," she told him in a small voice, not really knowing what else to say. "I'll be gone before you get home."  _Don't cry, don't_  cry...A tear escaped,  _Damn it._

Now he felt like an even bigger dick and it just pissed him off even more. Why was she makin'  _him_  feel bad? He was the one hurtin'. The one who had been fuckin' used. Yet she was makin' him feel guilty? "Good." He spat out, pickin' up a wrench out of anger and frustration, and throwin' it across the room. It made a loud bang and he watched as she jumped, just adding fuel to the fire.  _She's fuckin' terrified of me._ "Go home! Go fuck more'a ya clients! Ya good at that! S'all I wanted y'all here for anyways! Don't mean nothin' to me!" It was prolly one of the biggest lies he'd ever told but he didn't want her to know how much he was hurtin'. "Jus' fuckin' go! Stupid  _whore._ " he spat.

With more tears stinging her eyes and a heavy heart, she whispered a small, "Guess this is goodbye then." Before doing as he wanted and leaving the building quietly.

She should have listened to her Mom.


	18. I'm coming home

Her footsteps were heavy as she made her way through the house. Daryl's house. The house that had such fond memories but now caused pain in her heart. She'd never forget this place or the smiles, laughs and pleasure which had come with it.

It hurt so bad. It felt like someone had taken her heart out and trampled on it. Not only had she lost Daryl – a man she'd been falling for – but she'd also lost a man she'd considered her friend.

It was hard packing her things. Everything seemed to remind her of him.

Her underwear reminded her of when she had danced for him.

The couch reminded her of when they'd first kissed; of when he'd first gone down on her and of when she had returned the favor.

Her lips quirked as she remembered Merles shouts the next morning:

_"Damn!" Merle suddenly exclaimed, making her jump. "Smells like cock and pussy all over the damn place. And the fuck is that wet shit on the couch? Got a goddamn wet patch on my ass now."_

The kitchen reminded her of Daryl. He'd been the cook. It seemed to bring him some kind of joy. Like he enjoyed being able to look after people; liked having a use. She didn't complain. Sure, she could cook, and like doing it sometimes but Daryl's food was a hell of a lot nicer.

There was a few candles on the side, burned down to practically nothing from the set up she'd done for him the night they met. It made her heart hurt all over again.

Silent tears ran down her face as she moved more quickly, realizing that if she didn't, Daryl would be back soon and she didn't want to face him again. Couldn't deal with the anger she might find there.

She packed the rest of her things, making sure not to forget her personal cell. Her work one was at home; bringing that would have been awkward.

She placed the underwear she'd worn the first night, the green ones she'd brought specifically for him, on the couch with a tearful smile. There was no point in keeping them. She wouldn't use them again.

Her suitcase wheeled noisily against the floor - reminding her of the same sound it made when she first arrived – as she headed towards the front door.

With one last glance around Daryl's home, a tear slipped down her cheek as she whispered, "Goodbye Daryl Dixon." Before turning around and leaving him, and their time together, behind.

"Hey, Darcy-girl!" Merle's voice called out, making her turn around. "Wait up!"

She wiped her face quickly, making sure there was no tear marks. She'd been on her way to the bus station when he'd called. It was about a ten minute walk away and she had another five minutes to go.

He jogged across the road and over to her, confusion on his face. "Ya know you're goin' the wrong way, right?" he told her, soundin' amused as he reached her. "Daryl's house is back that way. I can show ya if ya want. Lord knows how ya even found the garage. Or maybe ya didn't. Still lookin' for it, girl?" he was teasin' her but his expression changed when he caught how forced her smile was, and the suitcase in her hand. "What's goin' on, sweet cheeks?"

She shrugged, a ball formin' in her throat at his question. She swallowed a few times, trying to force it away. "I'm goin' home." She told him, her voice painfully croak-y.

"Was it that bad?" he tried jokin', havin' no idea how to deal with a girl who looked like she was ready to blubber like a baby any damn second. They didn't teach this shit in school. Or maybe they did – he wouldn't know. He was never fuckin' there. "Don't take this as an 'okay' to start snottin' everywhere but…ya wanna talk about it?"

She gave him a small, thankful smile. "It's okay, you need to get back to work."

He shrugged and waved her off. "Been fired once, will be fired again. Ain't no big deal." Wrappin' an arm around her shoulders, he guided her over to the old ladies coffee shop. "C'mon. Let ol' Merle take care'a ya."

She didn't say anything in reply; just walked with him, not having the energy to argue.

"Can I get you guys anythin' else?" A nice southern lady asked, gum smacking between her lips loudly. She was wearing a trashy uniform but managed to keep a polite smile on her face as she placed the coffee in front of them.

"No thank you," Darcy told her with a forced smile. She might be heart-broken but that didn't mean she had to be rude.

"Well," Merle smirked up at her, one arm over the back of the stall they sat at as he gazed up at her with lustful eyes. "There's a few things I can think of, but ain't none of 'em food or coffee."

She rolled her eyes, the polite smile fading. "Leave me the hell alone, Merle." She muttered to him before walking away.

Merle wasn't phased by the rejection and watched her ass as she walked back behind the counter. He whistled and nodded approvingly. "I'm tellin' ya, she might have a gob on her but her pussy was fine as hell."

Darcy raised her eyebrows. "Really? You and the waitress?" she questioned, her hands folded in front of her and head down as she began to blow on her steaming coffee.

Merle nodded proudly. "Ain't no one in this town I ain't fucked at least once," from the sound of his voice, he thought it was a hell of a achievement. "'Cept you…but my brother covered that one, huh?"

She winced, the hurt still fresh in her mind but she tried to give him a laugh anyway, knowing that he didn't do it on purpose. "Yeah, I guess."

He frowned, knowin' he'd said somethin' wrong but not sure what but that's why they were sittin' here – so he could figure out why the hell she was headin' home. "So, ya wanna tell me what went down?" he questioned, reachin' into his pocket and pullin' out a flask.

She watched with amusement as he unscrewed the lid before pouring the contents into his drink. "Goin' Irish today?" she teased, ignoring his question.

"I'm Irish every-damn-day," he told her, not missin' a beat as he placed the cap back onto his flask, his eyes shooting over to her. "Don't think I don't know that you're avoidin' this. What the hell made you go from loved-up-puppies wantin' a quicky at work to you packin' all your shit an' headin' home?"

She sighed, leaning her elbows on the table and using her hands to smooth her hair away from her face. It was dry now, no longer sweaty and it had a texture to it like she hadn't just washed it this morning. She could feel the slight wave that ran through it and her heart squeezed, knowing what had caused it. "I think I upset him." She told him quietly, wrapping her hands around the mug, her thumb tucked under the handle as she slumped back in her chair, defeated.

"Need more than that, sweetcheeks."

Her lips twisted to the side as she tried to think about how to explain it to Merle. "Uh…" she pursed her lips. She didn't want to admit that she liked Daryl more than she should. Merle might tell Daryl and then Daryl might get even more upset with her… "I'm not really sure." She told him instead. It wasn't exactly a lie…she wasn't one-hundred percent that Daryl had caught onto her feelings and was pissed at her for it. It was only her assuming that's what happened. "But he didn't want me to stay any longer. Told me to go home…so I'm going home."

Merle rolled his eyes, exhaling heavily. "It's like squeezin' blood from a fuckin' rock." He ran a hand down his face before folding them on the table in front of him and leaning forward. "I'll talk to him. See what's gone down. Til then, ya don't have ta leave. Ya can stay with me."

She lifted an eyebrow. "You have a place?" For some reason she got the impression that he didn't, and when he got desperate, he stayed at Daryl's.

"Well no," he admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "But my brother's good at puttin' people up."

She snorted a laugh before drinking the rest of her now-cool coffee and licking her lips. "Thanks for the offer, Merle, but I need to head home anyway. My Mom's probably going through the roof."

He nodded hesitantly, downing his own coffee like it was a bottle of beer. "A'ight. Guess I'll see you around, liddol lady." He stood up and offered her his hand.

She also stood up, ignoring his hand and pulling him into a friendly hug. "It was nice knowing you, Merle," she whispered, giving him a squeeze before letting him go.

He frowned down at her. "You make it sound like it's the last time I'ma be seein' ya, girly."

She shrugged, giving him a sad smile.

It was hard to keep herself from crying as she got onto the bus. With every moment, she found herself more tearful, knowing that every step closer she got to going back home, it was another step away from Daryl.

She couldn't understand why he acted the way he did. Then again, he was a very complicated man. She could see that he was damaged. Something had happened to him but she didn't have a clue what it was.

She just wished that she'd been given more of a chance to prove herself to him. To show him that she could protect him and help him. To show him that she would look after him and he didn't need to hide anything from her. But she hadn't been enough for him.

 _Stupid cow,_  she told herself bitterly,  _You really thought you had a chance with him, didn't you?_

Every name, insult, and verbal abuse her ex threw in her face came rushing back. When she had been with Josh, she'd believed everything he'd said to her, having no-one around to tell her different. He made her believe it was her own fault; she'd caused it somehow. A small part of her always told her that it was wrong though, that she shouldn't be treated that way.

It was what eventually made her leave. It took her a while but she told her Mother about it and her Mother was ready to kill the man. Darcy convinced her not to, knowing full-well what her Mom was capable of and not wanting her to go to jail.

It took Jasmine a long time to convince Darcy that anything Josh had told her wasn't true. But in this small vulnerable moment, Darcy was finding that hard to believe anymore.

" _Ain't no one gonna want you, Darcy,"_ Josh's voice rang through her head, making her wince at how true his words actually were. " _You're lucky I'm with you. If you left me, you'd be all on your own."_

She bit her lip hard, feeling tears form once more as glanced down at her phone, finishing the text that had taken ten minutes to send to her Mother:

**I'm coming home**

She hesitated before hitting the 'send' button. It was so final. As if telling her Mother made it real because there would be no going back now. Her Mother knew she was coming which meant she was probably sticking on a big dinner and cleaning the house, thinking about everything she wanted to say to her daughter.

She thought about Daryl's beautiful smile one last time, the one he gave her the first morning when they woke up together. It broke her heart and made her feel complete at the same time.

She didn't see the truck with a middle-aged alcoholic whose wife had just died of cancer heading towards her bus, and neither did the driver of the bus who would die upon impact.

In a matter of ten seconds, there was a loud  _crash_  and then a long, flat  _beep_  as the drivers head smashed into the steering wheel. Soon followed the sound of screaming and glass smashing before the bus slid onto it's side and skidded across the pavement.

The last thing Darcy remembers seeing was red before the world turned black and she could no longer feel the pain of her broken-heart.


	19. Blood and tears

Jasmine had been sitting in the lounge, cuddled up with Alec when a text came through on her phone.

**I'm coming home**

It read, making her mumble to herself, "Darcy's coming back."

"What was that, babe?" Alec questioned her distractedly as he watched TV. It was one of his antiques shows. Ones that he enjoyed and Jasmine barely tolerated.

"My baby girls coming home," she spoke louder so Alec heard. Bless him, his hearing hadn't been great for the last few years and it was slowly getting worse. She often teased him about being a old man. "I was starting to think she'd never return." She joked, tucking her phone into her pocket and looking back towards the TV.

Alec smiled and kissed her forehead. "Probably just needed to get away for a while. You can be a pain in the ass, you know," he teased her.

She gasped, grabbing a cushion and hitting him with it. He laughed, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer. His lips found hers and they soon found themselves lost in each other.

 _We have atleast half hour before Darcy's home,_  Jasmine reasoned,  _plenty of time…_

Exactly half hour later, the show had finished and a routine news announcement came on. The mans words didn't register to Jasmine at first but as soon as the camera switched back to the news studio, her head flew up, eyes wide and heart pounding frantically.

"Baby, what is it?" The look on her face scared the hell out of him and he watched as she scrambled for her phone.

"That's Darcy's bus." Was all she could utter, hoping so badly that she was wrong. When Darcy had finally returned her calls after disappearing for the day, the first thing Jasmine wanted to know was where she was, how to get there and how far away it was, just in case. And unless Darcy lied, that was the same bus she said she'd caught.

Her foot shook against the floor as she dialed, wishing with everything that she had in her that Darcy would pick up the god-damn phone. But she didn't, and all she got was a beeping noise.

She swallowed fearfully, standing up and ignoring Alec who was trying to reassure her. "Don't!" she shouted at him, a tear running down her cheek. "Do not tell me to  _calm down_. That's my baby!" grabbing her coat and keys, she told him. "You either get your ass in the car  _now_  or you stay here."

He quickly grabbed his own coat, knowing that she was worried which was why she was acting this way, and hurried to catch up with her.

For the second time that day, Daryl's head smacked against the hood of a car. This time it wasn't due to the sound of Darcy's voice but a news report, the exact same one which – unknown to him – Jasmine had seen.

He took in every word the report said, his mind running a mile a minute as his body started to shake. Maybe she hadn't left yet. Maybe she got the bus before that one, or she'll get the one after-

Merle walked in, a murderous expression on his face. "T'fuck happened, man? I ran into Darcy-"

He didn't get to say any more than that because the younger Dixon brother was on him, hands grippin' his overalls. "When'd ya'll see her?!" he shouted frantically. "Fuckin' tell me, Merle!"

"'Bout twenty minutes ago," Merle told him, shruggin' Daryl off him. "Bit late if ya wanna apologize. She's already gone. Took her to the station myself." He didn't see the fist until it was too late.

Daryl knew, as he watched Merle bend over in pain, that it wasn't his older brother's fault but Merle had taken his anger out on Daryl plenty of times so it only seemed fair that it was Daryl's turn. "She better be okay!"

"T'hell you on about?" Merle growled, holdin' his busted lip. "I ain't the one who hurt her feelin's by askin' her to leave! You sure do know how to fuck a good thing up, huh, liddol D?"

"Shut the hell up!" Daryl hollered, swinging an arm in the air. "You don't know t'hell you're talkin' about!  _She_  didn't want me, Merle and you know it! You were the one payin' her." His voice lowered and he wiped the spit off his lips with the back of his hand. He shook his head. "You shouldn't'a brought her here. If ya hadn't everythin' would still be okay! She liked who I was before! And now…" he let out an embarrassing whimper, the news mans words ringing in his ears. "Merle, there's been an accident." He said softly in a detached voice.

It took a moment for Merle to let the words register as he gazed at his liddol brother who looked a hell of a lot younger all of a sudden. "An accident?" he echoed.

"Her bus…it…" he barely managed to say.

Merle managed to get what he was saying. "They say which hospital?" he questioned, takin' control of the situation. Daryl nodded in reply. "Good. Let's get goin', liddol D, and don't think I ain't gonna drill some sense in'ta ya thick skull before we get there and see that she's jus' fine." He gave him a reassuring pat on the back as they headed towards the exit.

Daryl glanced over at him, feelin' hopeful for the first time since he saw the news report. "Ya really think she's fine?"

Merle nodded. "Hell yeah, man."  _She has ta be,_  he mentally added. He weren't sure what would become of Daryl if she wasn't. The guilt and heart-break would slowly eat at him until he'd become more like Merle, something Merle didn't want for him. Or worse, he'd become their father.

"Darcy Kay-" Merle paused, turning away from the front desk and looking at Daryl. "What's her last name?"

Daryl opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. A guilty look came over his face when he realized that he didn't even know it. "I dunno."

"Taylor." A womans voice spoke from behind them, sounding suspicious. They turned, having heard her, and noticed her gaze on them. "Darcy Kay Taylor?"

Daryl shared a look with Merle before turning fully to the woman. "Might be. Who're you?"

"I'm her Mother," she spoke almost rudely, makin' his eyes widen. "Lemme guess, you're the 'girl friend' she's been spending the weekend with?"

Merle laughed loudly. "Woo, liddol brother, only you could get ya self in this situation."

"Shut it, Merle." He said before turning back to Jasmine; he remembered Darcy telling him her name.

"Daryl, right?" she was having mixed feelings about this. Part of her felt bad that Darcy couldn't tell her the truth and felt the need to lie but the other part wanted to interrogate him, make sure this wasn't some weirdo who was just looking into getting into her little girls pants.

"Yes, ma'am." Daryl told her quietly, feelin' as uncomfortable as fuck. If he weren't so desperate to know that Darcy was okay, he'd leave, hatin' the way she kept lookin' at him.

Her face softened. "She spoke about you a lot, you know," she told him quietly, her voice sad as her eyes filled with tears. "I hope you know how lucky you are."

His heart squeezed in his chest as his head jerked in a nod. It was true. He knew she was somethin' special; knew he was lucky that she'd even be in the same room as him. He just wished that she'd felt the same way 'bout his worthless ass.

"Good." Her breath hitched for a moment as Alec approached, having come back from the bathroom. "This is my partner," she told Merle and Daryl. "Alec, this is Daryl and…"

"Merle." Merle finished for her, offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Alec said, shaking hands.

"Same. Now don't wanna sound rude or nothin' but…we're only really hear to see how Darcy's doin'." Merle fuckin' hated family. Especially parents. Especially a hot parent he wouldn't mind bangin'. He wondered if Darcy would care.  _Nah, she's a cool chick,_ Merle decided, lettin' his eyes roam over her.

Tears filled Jasmines eyes again. "I-I don't know," she whispered heartbrokenly, her hand squeezing Alec's when it found its way into her palm. "She's not here yet, and she's not answering her phone…"

"Maybe she wasn't on the bus," Merle offered them, seein' the worry in Daryl's face. "And her phones died."

"It's possible." Alec backed him up with a reassuring smile which he gave Jasmine.

"We've got another one! Get outta the way!" frantic voices spoke loudly as the sound of wheels reached their ears.

"Oh my god!" Jasmines voice was high-pitched and worried. "That's my baby!" a sob escaped her as she tried to step towards her but Alec held her back. "My baby!"

Daryl's head was dizzy as he stared at the stretcher which Darcy laid upon. Blood covered her hair and clothes, and paramedics surrounded her. One of them held a oxygen mask on her face, squeezin' it every few moments. It scared the shit outta him. Why'd she need that? Couldn't see breath on her own? "Darcy!" he called out before he could stop himself, pushin' some people out the way so he could get closer to her. Her hand hung lifeless off the stretcher and he found himself desperate to hold it. "'M here, Darcy!"

"Daryl," Merle warned him, tryin' to hold him back. The sight of her wasn't a pretty one and he knew Daryl weren't thinkin' straight right now. He weren't gonna lie - it didn't look good and he was worried about how his brother was actin'. He didn't need 'em gettin' kicked out. "C'mon, man."

"Get off me, Merle! She needs me!" he growled, tryin' to loosen Merles grip but Merle, bein' the older brother, was stronger. "Fuck off!"

"She's losin' too much blood," one of the doctors muttered as they wheeled her towards surgery. "We haven't got a lot of time."

"Oh, _god!"_  Jasmine sobbed painfully, the force causing her to bend over. Alec was immediately holding her up, supporting her. "Please, let my baby be okay!"

Daryl felt numb as he stared at her lifeless hand, a single drop of blood dripping from her fingers before she was out of his sight. It was like his world had come crashin' down around him and he didn't know what the hell to do. "Get off me!" he shoved Merle, this time more forcefully away until Merle let go. "Jus' leave me the fuck alone!"

Daryl stormed passed them all, ignorin' Jasmines sobs as she cried into Alec's chest and not payin' attention to the tears which lined Merles eyes.

He stood outside the hospital for a good ten seconds before his fist met the brick wall, slammin' against it again and again in a show of anger, pain, rage and regret. He didn't hear Merle come up behind him until a hand was on his shoulder.

Daryl turned, seein' the sympathetic expression on Merles face, and finally found himself breakin'. A pathetic whimper escaped his lips and as if he knew, Merle pulled his younger brother close, holdin' him like he knew he needed to be.

"She ain't gone yet," Merle reminded him forceful, one hand on the back of Daryl's head. "Don't you give up on her. She's a strong one."

"S'my fault, Merle." Daryl spat out, angry at himself. "I was so fuckin' angry at her…knew she was gonna leave so I told her to go. Said some things I didn't mean." He squeezed his eyes shut as his un-damaged fist curled in the back of Merle's biker jacket, the one with the angel wings. "She gonna die thinkin' it weren't nothin' to me, Merle, but it fuckin' was. I hate sayin' it but it meant fuckin' everythin'."

Merle held his brother harder, shocked at the words comin' out of Daryl's mouth but not because this was news to him – but because he never expected Daryl to admit it. "Calm your shit, liddol D, she ain't goin' no where." He pulled back, grippin' his shoulders and givin' him a shake. "She needs you strong, ya hear? Can ya do that? For  _her?_ "

Daryl nodded, usin' the back of his hand to roughly rub the fallen tears away. "I can do tha'." For her, he could do anything.

Merle patted his shoulder and gave him a smile. "C'mon, lets get'cha ass inside and work on seein' ya girl."


	20. In my heart

Darcy swallowed thickly as she stared down at her own body. She didn't think that out-of-body experiences actually happened but unless she was dreaming – which was possible, she supposed – she had been wrong.

It was rather traumatizing, nothing like TV shows or movies made it out to be. Staring down at your own body, not knowing if you'd ever find your way back inside…she'd never been so scared in her life.

For the next two hours, she curled herself up in a ball in the corner of the room and waited. Waited for anyone or anything.

It was then her Mother first showed up, and Darcy stood up, unable to stop the tears from flowing. " _Mom,_ " she cried, knowing her Mother wouldn't hear her but finding it distressing none-the-less.  _"Mom, I'm so scared."_  She admitted with a whimper, her arms wrapping around herself comfortingly.

"Oh, my baby…" Jasmine's own eyes filled with tears as she stared down at her daughter. It was a sight no mother should have to see. "Mommy's here, sweetie," she whispered, sitting down in the chair next to the bed and picking up Darcy's hand. It hadn't felt so small since Darcy was a baby. "It's okay, Mommy's here now."

Sittin' in the chair opposite, Darcy's cheeks flooded with tears.  _"Mom, I don't know what to do,"_ she whispered fearfully.  _"I-I don't know how to wake up."_

Jasmine let out a smile, smoothing back some of her daughter's hair gently. "You know, there's a very handsome man outside who's worried shitless about you."

Darcy frowned with a sniffle. " _Who?"_  she questioned even though her Mother couldn't hear.

"So much for a girls weekend, huh?" Jasmine tutted, her smile turning sad. "You could have told me you went to meet him. I would have understood…I would have gone with you, and threatened to kick his ass but…I would have understood."

Her heart squeezed in her chest as she whispered,  _"Daryl's here?"_

Holding back a sob, Jasmine's voice was pained. "It's my fault. If you felt like you could've told me, I would have driven you and picked you up. You never would have been on that damn bus."

Darcy frowned, her memory of the bus unclear. She remembered texting her Mom, and then a loud bang before everything went black.  _"Don't do this, Mom,"_ Darcy told her, feeling more tears coming as she watched Jasmine's roll down her face.  _"Mom, please, don't cry."_

"There's someone else who wants to see you so I'll make this quick," leaning down, she kissed Darcy's bruised cheek before standing up. "I'll be back after, baby. I love you  _so_  much."

Darcy smiled as another tear fell.  _"I love you too, Mom."_

Ten seconds barley passed after Jasmine left before Daryl was entering the room, his hair a mess, eyes red and shoulders tense.

" _Daryl,"_  she whispered, watching his expression as he took in her sleeping form.  _"I thought…" You didn't care,_  she finished in her head.

"Darcy girl…" he exhaled, takin' a step forward, his eyes never leavin' her form. "Even all cut up, ya still look beautiful." He said quietly, slowin' lowerin' himself into the chair Jasmine previously occupied. He winced when he put too much pressure on his hand, which had now been bandaged up thanks to a kind nurse and Darcy's Mom who offered to pay for the bill.

She blushed, even as a spirit – or whatever the hell she was meant to be in that moment – and glanced down, hiding her face as if he could see it. " _You're beautiful, too._ " She told him, wishing he could hear her.

He was silent for a moment, his pained eyes takin' her in. It looked like she was sleepin', and if he tried hard enough, he could pretend that they weren't in a hospital and she was in his bed once more with him lookin' over her.

"Ain't good at this," he eventually said, his voice a pained mumble. "Don't do feelin's…ain't had 'em before."

Her eyes took in his form as he spoke, her expression curious. It was then she noticed the slightly blood-stained bandage on his hand. When the hell had that happened?

"Then you came along." He scoffed with a smile. "You was so damn determined to get into ma heart, even if ya didn't realize it. Your work paid off in the end 'cause you're there, ya know, whether I like it or not."

Her bottom lip wobbled at his confession and her heart skipped a beat. He felt the same way.  _"You're in mine, too."_

He ran the back of his hand over his mouth as he continued, his voice wobblin'. "I'm so damn sorry," He quickly brought his hand up again, this time to his cheek where a tear fell. "Didn't mean a word'a it. Even if ya don't feel the same way, I just needed ya to know that it meant somethin' to me. All'a it."

A broken sob escaped her mouth and she brought her own hand up to her nose, wiping the snot away. " _Me too, Dare, me too."_

He swallowed visibly, his eyes dartin' away from her, not able to look at her as he spoke his next words: "I ain't gonna visit again."

Her eyes widened at his words and once again, her heart started to hurt. " _What? Why not? I need you!"_

"S'better if I stay away from ya. I ain't no good." His hand reached out and grabbed hers, fingers tracin' softly around the small cuts he found there. "It's cause'a me that you're here. You're prolly not gonna wanna see me 'gain anyway."

She felt like stamping her foot against the floor.  _"I do want to see you again."_ She argued pointlessly; he couldn't hear a word of it.

He stood up, squeezin' her hand one last time as another tear feel down his cheek. "Jus' wanted to let ya know that I'm sorry for wha' I said, and ain't none'a it true." He took a breath, suddenly feelin' like he had no oxygen left. "Ya know, I ain't had much experience with love n' shit but if I had'ta guess…I'd say it's what I feel for ya."

He leaned down, his lips brushing hers and the tear on his cheek wettin' her own. "See ya around, sweet girl." He said quietly before standin' up and leavin', not lookin' back once 'cause he didn't trust himself to not change his mind.

It was better this way. He wouldn't be able to hurt her.

She wanted to try and stop him but knew it would be pointless. She was a ghost! What was she gonna do? Patrick Swayze a glass of water at his head?  _"Daryl, please!"_ she begged, wishing so badly that he could hear her.  _"I love you!"_

He still didn't look back and the door sounded with a quiet  _click_  as his figure disappeared from sight.

Multiple tears streamed down her face as she stared at the door, wishing with all her heart that he would turn around and change his mind. She knew he wouldn't though, and it made her all that more determined to wake up and show him how much she cared for him.

If she remembered any of this, that is.

She jumped when the door handle turned and another figure entered the room. At first she expected to see her Mom, remembering her Mom's promise of returning. So when Merle's concerned face appeared, she couldn't help but be taken back.

" _Merle."_  Her voice was shocked and pained from the tears.

"A'ight, sweetcheeks," He greeted her, and she knew from his expression that his 'casual' act was just that – an act. "Damn, even all busted up you're still hot as fuck." He joked, not botherin' to take a seat as he approached the bed and stood next to it, gazin' down at her.

" _Thanks, Merle."_  She snorted and sniffled, bring her hand up to wipe away her tears as she thought about how alike the brothers really were.

His face wavered slightly, showing his true upset towards the situation before he cleared his throat and the mask was back. "Look," he said strongly, foldin' his arms over his chest, hands tucked under his arm pits. "I'ma cut to the chase 'cause I ain't one'a them pussy guys who like showin' their emotions."

She couldn't help but smile.  _"I know that."_

"Darylina needs ya," his face was seriously. "Needs ya real bad. I know you're good for him, it's the only reason I'd put up with a chick that I can't bang into next week."

She snorted a laugh.

"So don't make me regret the day I found ya. Don't make me regret bringin' you two together." He continued. "I know this shit ain't your fault, and soon as we get alone, I'm gonna tear him a new asshole…but give him a break? Wake up. Don't go an' die on him. He wouldn't be able to handle it."

Her expression softened and once again she found tears dripping down her face. " _I'm trying, Merle."_  She hesitated before adding quietly,  _"I don't want to die."_

He lifted a hand and ran it down his face. "It ain't easy gettin' a Dixon to fall in love," he spoke hesitantly after a moment. "We don't fall for just anyone. It takes a special kinda girl, and you've managed it, and now it ain't ever gonna stop."

She took a shaky breath. " _I love him too, Merle."_

He scoffed a laugh. "We're kinda like dogs. Show us love, respect – shit we ain't had before – and we're fallin' next to your feet, followin' ya to the end of the earth and not once do we stop lovin' ya, not even for a second."

Her heart broke hearing that Merle and Daryl weren't used to things like  _love_  and  _respect_. Didn't their parents show them that? Or maybe that's why Daryl was damaged? If she woke up, and remembered this conversation, she'd make sure to ask Daryl – or Merle – about this.

And she couldn't help but wonder about Merle's words. Was there a hidden meaning behind them? Had Merle once loved and lost? That was something she was also curious about, and wanted to ask about the first chance she got.

"Anyway," Merle cleared his throat, glancing at the floor. "I've said my shit. Jus' need you to get better now – which ya better, ya hear me?" his lips twitched in a small smile as he reached out and placed his hand on her hair, where he ruffled it affectionately.

She couldn't help but tut at him when she noticed how much he'd messed up her hair.  _"Jerk."_

He turned and headed towards the door before stopping and turning back around with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Ah, fuck it," he mumbled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pen. He headed back over to her and knelt down by her wrist which was covered by a white cast. He quickly got to work.

" _Merle!"_ She rolled her eyes with a smile, knowing exactly what he was planning.

It took a week for her to wake up. The Doctors said it wasn't a bad sign; her body was busy using all her energy to repair itself and she would wake up when she was good and ready.

Jasmine had been in the middle of a crossword puzzle. She purposely spoke out loud as she did each and every one, wanting Darcy to feel involved. That and the Doctor said that Darcy could hear her.

" _A movie involving two Irish twin brothers who were chosen by God to kill evil."_  Jasmine read outloud, her lips pursed as she tried to think of the answer.

"Boondock saints." Darcy croaked out, having woken up awhile ago but only just being able to speak. Her mouth was dry, throat sore and head banging. It felt like she'd just had a night out drinking.

Jasmine rolled her eyes with a smile. "Of course you'd know that," she mumbled lovingly as she wrote the answer down. "You always did love that film." It took a moment to register that Darcy  _shouldn't_  of answered her but she did, which meant that- "Oh my, god!" she suddenly exclaimed, crossword and pen forgotten on the floor as she stood up, eyes wide. "Baby, you're awake! Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Darcy nodded, wincing at the volume of her Mother's voice. It made her head hurt even more. "Water, please."

A glass of water, a doctor's visit, and a lot of tears from her Mother later, Darcy finally managed to get Jasmine to tell her the extent of her injuries.

"You had a collapsed, punctured lung and a pretty bad concussion," Jasmine's voice wobbled as she brought a hand up which held some tissue and wiped her red nose with it. "You lost a dangerous amount of blood because of how long it took for them to get you out, and to the hospital. Y-your right wrist was broken, and you needed several stitches for the cut on your arm."

Darcy's eyes flung to every injury which was named. Her right wrist was indeed broken and currently secured in a white cast which looked as if it had been written and drawn on. Curiously, she brought it closer to her face and read it:

_Get ya ass betta soon_

_Merle_

Next to it was a scribble of what only could be described as two people having sex, doggy style. They were stick figures - and from the crossbow attached to the stickman's back - she had a feeling that it was meant to be a picture of her and Daryl.

She took a moment to roll her eyes at Merle's drawing before glancing up at her Mom with a questioning expression.

Jasmine caught on with a sad smile. "They came to visit you. Heard about your accident on the news." Clearing her throat, she frowned, "Daryl was really worried about you. Beat the hell out of the wall outside." For a moment, her expression was troubled, "They left pretty quickly after they were allowed to visit you. Didn't say why – didn't even say goodbye. They were arguing though."

Her heart squeezed in her chest hearing that Daryl cared about her but she still found herself confused. Hadn't he told her to leave? She needed to speak to him so she could clear things up but that was hard to do without him around. "Can we call him? Let him know I'm awake, and wanna talk to him?"

Jasmine nodded, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her phone. "Merle, his brother, left me his number so I could get in contact," she explained without being asked as she handed Darcy her phone.

Darcy nodded back wordlessly as she stared down at the number, her finger hovering over the 'call' button. She was hesitating. Daryl's words rang through her ears and she couldn't help but doubt that he actually cared.

She wanted to ask her Mom for advice but then she'd have to tell her everything that happened, and Jasmine would probably kick Daryl's ass which Darcy wasn't sure that he deserved...yet.

Jasmine noticed her hesitance and questioned, "What's wrong, baby?"

That snapped her out of it and she shook her head. "Nothing." she reassured her, bring the phone up to her ear and hearing it ring.

" _Jasmine, baby, what ya doin', sugar?"_  Merle answered, sounding  _way_  to comfortable talking to her Mom.

Jasmine heard his voice through the phone and blushed slightly, her eyes darting around the room.

Which was when Darcy realized that she had been out for a  _week_ , and Jasmine'd had Merle's number for that long, which meant that there was a good chance that they'd been getting to know each other.

Her mouth dropped open – she knew her assumption was true from the look on Jasmines face when they finally made eye contact again. ' _You whore!'_  Darcy mouthed to her with wide eyes.

Jasmine looked guilty, and Merle took that moment to speak up again which was when Darcy realized that she'd been silent the entire time.

" _Don't tell me you're shy after last night,"_  he drawled, amusement in his voice.  _"It was a beautiful act, one I certainly wouldn't mind doin' agai-"_

Eyes even wider, Darcy quickly cut him off. "Hey, Merle!" She really didn't need to know about her Mother's sex life, especially if it was with Merle. She briefly wondered where Alec fitted in during all this. "It's me, Darcy."

" _Darcy? Holy shit!"_

 _Yeah, that about sums it up_ , Darcy thought in agreement as she continued to stare at her Mother.


	21. Runs through the family

" _I wasn't expectin' you, sweetcheeks,"_  Merle told her, a slight panic in his voice.  _"Not sayin' I ain't happy to hear ya-"_

"It's fine, Merle," she said, knowing that it wasn't quite 'fine' but it wasn't really the conversation she wanted to be having. Not right now anyway. "I heard you and Daryl came to visit me while I was out."

Merle was silent for a moment before confirming,  _"Uh, yeah. Liddol D heard 'bout your accident on the news. I drove us up there soon as I could."_

She smiled despite the situation. "Thanks, Merle, it means a lot." It was true. It was always nice knowing that people cared about your health, and cared enough to make an effort to come and see you. "So, uh," she spoke awkwardly, hoping she didn't sound too predictable. "Is Daryl around?"

" _Naw, sorry, sweetcheeks,"_ he told her awkwardly.  _"He's, uh, busy."_

She frowned. Something about his voice made her not believe him, and she told him just that. "I don't believe you."

" _Look,"_  he sighed heavily.  _"I think ya should jus' concentrate on gettin' better then we'll talk, a'ight?"_  he told her before adding,  _"'M really glad you're okay, darlin'."_

Her heart hurt. Did Daryl not want to talk to her? Maybe her Mom was wrong and Daryl only visited out of guilt. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, she mumbled a quick, "Ok, thanks, Merle," before passing the phone to her Mom and slumping against the hospital bed, trying her hardest to stop the tears threatening to form.

"I'll call you back soon, Merle," Jasmine said into the phone, eyes on her daughter. She knew that look, and it broke her heart seeing her daughter in such an upset state. Snapping her phone shut after Merle's reply, she leaned forward and rested her hand on Darcy's arm. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Swallowing thickly, Darcy glanced down at her hands which rested on her stomach. "I fell in love with him, Mom," she admitted quietly. "I should have listened to you – I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way." Tears stung at her eyes and she squeezed them shut.

Jasmine scoffed, loudly, "You're telling me that man isn't in love with you? Sweetie, I find that hard to believe with how he was actin' when he came to see you."

Opening her eyes, she glanced over at her Mom. "What'd you mean?"

With a small smile, Jasmine squeezed her arm. "He was so scared, baby. He looked like his whole world was dying and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. He needed to get his hand looked at – stitched and bandaged – and you know why?"

Darcy shook her head, her eyes hopeful at her Mothers words, even if it didn't explain why Daryl was avoiding her.

"'Cause he punched a wall. More than once. His hand was a bloody mess. All 'cause he thought he was gonna lose you."

She remembered her Mom mentioning something about Daryl taking his emotions out on a wall but still – it could have been out of guilt, not fear. She didn't voice her thoughts, and instead forced a smile on her face. "Thanks, Mom."

Jasmine smiled and squeezed her arm once more. "No problem, baby."

"Dammit," Merle cursed as he angrily pressed the 'cancel call' button on his phone. When his phone first rung, he'd taken the call outside, thinkin' him and Jasmine were gonna have a bit of a repeat of the night before so when Darcy's voice appeared, he'd been more than shocked.

He was glad that the girl was okay. It was a big weight off his mind but that weight was soon replaced by another when he had to lie to her 'cause of his idiot of a brother.

"Stupid fuck." He muttered, fisting his pocket for his smokes before lightin' one up and inhalin'. As he breathed out the smoke, he rested his shoulder against a brick wall which stood out back and thought back to a week ago, the day they'd left the hospital.

" _T'fuck we leavin' for?"_   _Merle growled angrily as Daryl drove out of the hospitals parking lot. "Thought you wanted to see your girl?"_

" _She ain't my girl," Daryl mumbled quietly. "And I did."_

" _Fuck man, you know what I mean." He'd meant that he thought Daryl wanted to see her when she was awake, so they could sort out their little mess._

" _Jus' leave me alone, Merle."_

" _Fuck no! You made a big ass mistake lettin' her go once, I ain't gonna let ya do it again!" Merle hollered, a fist slammin' against the truck door. "So unless ya can give me a fuckin' good reason to drop it, you better turn us right around, liddol D."_

" _Dammit, Merle!" Daryl cursed, takin' a sharp turn and pullin' the car over some grass which sat next to the road. Soon as they stopped, he turned to his brother, nostrils flarin'. "Even_ if _I had a chance – and that's a_ big _fuckin' if – I ain't no good for her! T'hell can I give her? I ain't got no money; my house is a nail away from fallin' into a heap of rotted wood; I got an abusive drunk of a Dad, and my brother can't spend a damn month without landin' himself in jail! So tell me that's the type'a life she wants to live._ C'mon,  _I fuckin'_ dare  _ya!" by the end of his rant, he was breathin' heavy and his eyes were red._

_Merle was always the type of guy who had somethin' to say. He was known as a big-mouthed asshole who didn't know when to shut up but as he looked over at his liddol brother, he found himself speechless. Thinkin' wasn't Merles thing – he always jumped in head first an' waited to see what happened so nothing Daryl said to him had ever crossed his mind before._

_But now, he found himself understanding. Darcy was a real nice girl. A girl who deserved the fairy tale weddin', and who raised kids who knew their manners before they knew how to walk. He couldn't picture her livin' in a run-down house, strugglin' to make ends meet._

_Despite that, he knew Darcy cared for Daryl, but he weren't sure that she had ever really_ thought _about what came with bein' with a Dixon._

_After a few moments of silence, Merle spoke, his words simple, "Well, maybe, you should give her the chance to decide that, liddol D."_

And that was the end of the discussion. Daryl had turned straight back onto the road, headin' for their hometown instead of where he should have been going.

Merle hated it but  _fuck_  he understood.

Since then, Daryl still refused to see her. He thought he was doin' her a favour by stayin' away, and Merle couldn't seem to make him see different. He knew if Daryl didn't come 'round on his own, Merle was gonna have to do somethin' about it.

Walkin' back into the garage, he slipped his phone in his back pocket before headin' towards Daryl who was busy layin' underneath a car as he worked.

Merle kicked at his leg, not bein' at all gentle. "Get'cha ass up. Darcy called."

Daryl froze for a moment before rollin' out from under the car and standin' up. His face was anxious as he wiped his oily hands on a dirty rag. "Well? Spit it out."

"Well, she's awake, and she sounded like she was a'right." He realized that he probably should have asked for more details because Daryl kept looking at him expectantly, but he'd been so taken back by her voice that he'd kinda froze, knowin' that his and Jasmine's gig was up. "She asked to speak to ya."

Daryl looked away, guilt in his eyes as he continued to wipe his hands. "What'd she want?"

Merle shrugged, fightin' the urge to punch him. "Hopefully she wanted to tear ya a new one. God knows ya need it."

"Merle." His voice was a warning.

"Yeah, yeah," Merle muttered. "I know, you're doin' it for her own good,  _Romeo._ " He continued before adding, "Still makes ya a dumbass."

Every-damn-day Daryl had to go home to his empty house, which was somehow emptier than it had been in years.

It was fuckin' lonely and depressed him somethin' awful. He found himself workin' overtime, and not only 'cause it gave him a decent distraction.

He tried to forget her. Pretend that they'd never spoken or met but it was fuckin' hard. His heart hurt in a way he didn't know was possible and all he wanted to do was drink himself into a hole. He didn't though – the vision of him endin' up like his Dad was scary enough to stop him. He could barely live with himself as it was, with what he'd done, and he knew if he fucked up even more he'd probably shoot himself in the head with his crossbow.

 _Should do it anyway,_  he thought to himself, throwin' his car keys across the lounge and not givin' a fuck where they landed,  _Ain't ever had a good thing 'fore her, and now she's gone._

 _S'your own fuckin' fault,_ he reminded himself,  _you sent her away. You fucked it up._

_Naw, she was goin' home anyway. Had enough of your worthless ass._

_Didn't need to treat her like ya did though._

Fuck, he didn't know where to go from here. Everythin' was so damn complicated.

He wanted her badly, but he cared more about her happiness than his own, which was why he had to stay away, no matter how bad or low he got.

"S'for the best," he mumbled, fallin' numbly onto the couch. "Can't give her what she needs."

He never hated his parents so much in his life before. If only they'd raised him right - gave him the opportunity to be better than a common redneck with no decent future – then maybe he would have been able to be the kinda guy she deserved.

After a few moments of silence, a small teasing smile lifted her lips. "So, you and Merle, huh?"

Jasmine cleared her throat and glanced away, a small blush on her cheeks. "I have no idea what you mean."

Darcy giggled, and let herself forget that she was in hospital, with multiple injuries, and not knowing if she'd ever see the man she loved again. "Yes you do. What the hell is going on? What about Alec?"

Jasmine groaned, loudly, and her head fell forward against Darcy's bed, landing next to her hand. "He doesn't know." She admitted, her voice muffled.

Darcy's eyes widened. " _Oh my, god,_ " she whispered as if Alec would be able to hear them. "You're cheating on him?" to say that she was disappointed in her Mother was an understatement, but she also couldn't help but feel amused.

Jasmine lifted up her head, her eyes guilty. "I know, I know – I didn't mean to!" she said defensively. "It just kind of happened. Merle is a real charmer, you know."

Darcy snorted a laugh. "It must run in their family."

Jasmine smiled back. "I have to say, if Daryl is anything like him, I  _completely_  understand now."

Darcy couldn't help the knowing laugh which rumbled through her. " _Right?_ "

Grinning, her Mom nodded in agreement. "Right."


	22. Confession

A week later she was out of hospital and resting at home.

She had yet to start work again, and Jasmine didn't pressure her into doing so. Daryl was avoiding her calls, and all Merle had to say was "Sorry, doll."

All she wanted to do was talk to him. Say thank you for visiting and then, maybe, demand that he tells her what the hell was going on.

She didn't push though – she could take a hint. She wasn't going to turn into some kind of stalker by trying to contact him. If he wanted her, he'd come to her when he was good and ready.

She knew that if he did really care about her like Jasmine and Merle thought he did, there was a big reason why he was avoiding her, and it was something he needed to work through. And if Jasmine and Merle were wrong…well, she wouldn't be surprised. Daryl was a good man – too good for her – even with his imperfections.

So she waited because she'd already gone to him once, and this time, it would be his turn.

Merle was fed up with Daryl's mopin'. It was obvious that his brother was miserable without Darcy around, and Daryl wouldn't even deny it – that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Daryl still refused to do anything about it.

Merle still tried to convince him with small comments here and there but Daryl chose to ignore him. He was starting to get desperate now because he wasn't sure how much more he would be able to take.

Poor Darcy – he couldn't imagine the confusion she must have been goin' through 'cause his brother was an ass who thought he was doin' the right thing.

"Seriously, man," Merle found himself rantin' once again. "She  _does_  care about'cha. And  _no_ , I didn't pay 'er a penny. So will ya believe in ya self an' get ya stupid ass over to her."

"Back off, Merle," Daryl growled. As if it wasn't hard enough tryin' to stay away, to her let live the life he couldn't give her, he had Merle reminding him about her every five fuckin' minutes. "You dunno what it's like! You ain't ever been in love b'fore!"

Merle couldn't stop the words which escaped him. "Yeah? And how'd you know that?"

Daryl faltered, his eyes curious. "Ain't ever told me, s'why."

"Yeah, well," Merle huffed, crossin' his arms over his chest. "Don't have'ta tell ya everythin' now, do I?"

Daryl didn't reply, only waited for Merle to continue.

And with a sigh, Merle did, "I was 'bout sixteen, a'ight? Didn't even get her name. We both ditched our folks at some shitty fair, and spent the rest'a the day together. Never saw her again after that."

Daryl's eyes squinted sympathetically. "Didn't know…"

Merle shrugged. "Don't matta now. Over an' done with. But I don't want'chu makin' the same mistake." Givin' Darylina a pat on the shoulder, he went to walk away. "Don't let her go, man, ya never know if you're gonna end up seein' her again."

Daryl was silent once again as he thought over Merles words.

Darcy winced from her spot on her bed, in her bedroom, where she had awkwardly escaped to when Alec first walked into the house. Shouting could be heard, and from the anger in Alec's voice, Jasmine had told him about the affair.

She hadn't wanted to leave. She wanted to be there for her Mom, even if her Mom did kinda deserve the anger from Alec for what she had done, but Jasmine told her to 'go'.

She was starting to regret that decision though, as she listened to the voices get louder, and Alec get more angry, if that was even possible.

" _How could you do this to me, Jasmine! I've done_ everything _in my power to make you happy!"_

" _I know! And I'm_ so _sorry! I didn't plan for this to happen, but it did, and I can't take it back."_  Her voice lowered, and Darcy was sure that she heard Jasmine mumble that she wouldn't take it back, either.

Biting her lip, hard, she scooted off the bed and headed over to her door where she pressed her ear against it. She was starting to get worried about the argument. She hoped that it wouldn't escalate.

" _I-I'm just so mad at you! I thought you loved me!"_ Alec roared at her, and then there was the sound of something smashing, making Darcy jump.

Her heart started to beat faster and she realized that this was starting to get out of hand. "Merle." She mumbled, heading back to her bed and grabbing her phone. She quickly dialed his number as she heard her Mother's reply:

" _Hey! There's no need for that! Do you really want me calling the cops!?"_

Yeah, Darcy definitely could tell that this was beginning to get out of hand. "Hurry up, Merle." She muttered, itching desperately to get downstairs, to help her Mom get him out of the house but first, she would feel better knowing that Merle was aware of the situation, and could maybe even get his ass down here.

" _Call the cops?"_ Alec laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd heard.  _"You think I'd let you?"_  his question was dark, mirroring his voice.

Darcy'd had enough waiting and with her phone attached to her ear, she opened her bedroom door – hissing at the pain which shot through her broken wrist as she did – and headed down the stairs.

She found Alec standing in the kitchen and her Mother in the lounge; the rooms were open-planned and the only thing which separated them was the kitchen counters.

"Darcy," Alec exhaled heavily, pinching the top of his nose between his fingers. "Go back upstairs."

She gave him a dirty look, unable to stop the attitude in her voice as she spoke. "Don't tell me what to do in my house."

" _Darcy?"_  she was aware of Merles voice in her ear. He sounded confused and she briefly wondered when he had answered the phone because she hadn't noticed that he had.  _"What's goin' on, sweetcheeks?"_

"Just…felt safer with you on the phone, Merle," she admitted, not knowing how else to voice it. She knew that if anything happened, and he heard it, he'd be on his way quicker than a fly on dog shit, and right now, she needed that support.

"Merle?" Alec growled, his eyes flicking between Darcy and Jasmine. He didn't miss the way Jasmines face paled. "Is that him? The fucker you've been fooling around with?"

" _Safer? Who the fuck's that talkin'? Tell me what's goin' on, darlin'."_ Merle questioned, sounding worried.

In the background, she heard Daryl mutter, " _S'that Darcy? She a'ight?"_

"' _M tryin' to find out,"_ Merle replied to him before sayin' to Darcy,  _"Talk to me, girl."_

"Y-yes," Jasmine told Alec, trying to sound confident as she answered his question. "And I think it's time for you to leave."

"Leave? _"_ Alex laughed, the sound anything but joyful. "I just found out that my woman is fuckin' some other guy, and  _I'm_  supposed to  _leave?"_

" _Oh, shit."_  Merle exclaimed in her ear, catching on.  _"We're comin' down to you now. Don't try anthin' funny. Don't hang up the phone. Try'n keep him calm, a'ight?"_  he instructed her.

She heard Daryl in the background once again,  _"Merle, tell me what the fuck is goin' on."_

Darcy was having trouble taking in everyone's voices at once. The medication the hospital gave her certainly wasn't helping either. "Y-yeah, sure, Merle." She reassured him, turning her attention back to Alec who was seriously starting to scare her.

"I'm not fucking him!" Jasmine told him, frustrated. "We've never even kissed. It was all through the phone."

"Oh, because that makes it so much better." Alec spoke sarcastically. "You're such a god-damn whore, you know that?"

"Hey!" Darcy shouted at him. She always did lose her temper easily when people she loved was concerned. "Don't you  _dare_  talk to her like that!"

" _Darcy, that ain't keepin' it calm, girl."_  Merle scolded her, and then there was a muffled voice before Daryl was on the phone.  _"Sweetheart, it's me."_

Despite the situation, her heart skipped a beat. "Daryl."

" _Yeah, honey, I'm here."_

"I'll talk to her however I damn-well please,  _little girl!"_  Alec retorted, his face now red with anger. "I bet you're exactly the same as your Mother, huh? Runnin' off to spend a weekend fucking some guy you barely even knew." Turning to Jasmine, he tutted. "I can see now where she gets it from."

" _Who the fuck does this guy think he is? I'm gonna beat his ass into the ground!"_  Daryl growled in her ear.

"Fuck off, asshole!" Darcy told Alec angrily. What gave him the right to judge what she did with her life?

"Don't you bring her into this!" Jasmine told him, one of her fists clenching without realizing. "This has nothing to do with her!"

"It has everything to do with her!" Alec roared back, his voice like a glass-shattering clap of thunder. "If she hadn't whored herself out to that guy; if she hadn't been on that bus; if she hadn't had that accident, you would never have met him!"

" _Merle, I'm gonna fuckin' kill him!"_  Daryl hollered angrily, and vaguely in the background, Merle asked him what was happening, to which Daryl spat,  _"Signin' his death warrant."_

Darcy couldn't help the anger which welled up in her and she spoke before thinking, "Yeah, well, if you'd been a  _real_  man then maybe she wouldn't of had to look elsewhere!" The room was silent after her words and she gulped, seeing exactly how angry it had made him.

Slowly, Alec's fingers trailed along the counter, not once breaking eye contact with her, and her blood ran cold when she saw exactly what he was reaching for.

"Oh god."

"Alec, no!" Jasmine screamed, noticing the same time as Darcy.

" _What's goin' on? Talk to me, Darcy!"_

"Alec,  _please!_ " Jasmine begged him, stepping back so her body was shielding Darcy from his view. "Put the knife down!"

Daryl, having heard every word, panicked,  _"Darcy?! Get the fuck outta there!"_


	23. Don't forget pussy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for any confusion! I accidentally posted chapter 23 instead of chapter 22!
> 
> So you might want to go back and read newly added chapter 22 if you want chapter 23 to make sense haha.

Darcy's blood ran cold through her body as she stared at him, and the kitchen knife which was firmly in his grip. It was hard to believe that it was actually happening. He _actually_  had a knife in his hand and their lives were in danger because of it.

"Let's just calm down," Darcy said more calmly, regret swirling through her body. She really shouldn't have lost her temper with him. "I'm sorry for what I said, okay?" well, she wasn't really but it seemed like a good place to start when it came to defusing the situation.

" _Good girl,"_  Daryl said in her ear, his voice shaky like it was taking everything in him to stay calm and not lose his shit.  _"Merle's called the cops. Just get your asses out of there."_

She didn't reply to him, not wanting Alec to feel like she was scheming behind his back. It was obvious that he was extremely unstable in this moment. Leaving was also easier said than done, and she didn't think that Daryl realized that.

What were they supposed to do? Turn and run for the front door? The knife would be in their backs before they even managed to get it open. The thought alone made her gulp out of fear.

Alec laughed, the sound threatening and unstable as he twirled the knife in his hand. "Yeah, I just bet you are." It was obvious that he didn't believe her – that he knew she only said it to try and make amends – and from the sound of it, he wasn't going to forgive and forget that easily.

"I am." Darcy told him almost pleadingly. Her heart was beating so fast it was practically vibrating and her palms were starting to sweat, which was awfully uncomfortable due to the cast which half covered her hand.

"Alec, sweetie," Jasmine cooed, her voice calm and collected despite the situation. She always was good at taking control when she needed to. "It's me who's hurt you – who's wronged you. Why don't  _me_  and  _you_  sit down and talk about this. Darcy doesn't need to be here." She bargained, trying to sound convincing.

"Mom." Darcy spoke out of shock, her eyes darting over to her Mother who was standing next to her, one hand in front of Darcy like it would offer her some kind of protection. "No." she whispered.

"It's okay, Darcy," Jasmine reassured her with a forced smile. "We need to talk this through, don't we, Alec?"

Despite the anger which scrunched up his face, he sounded amused as he shook his head at her. "You've watched way too many cop shows, princess. I know what you're trying to do, and it's not gonna work." He gestured with the knife to the couch. "Now,  _both_  of you, sit."

" _Don't listen to 'im. Jus' get outta there!"_ Daryl growled, sounding frustrated.

"I can't." Darcy whispered to him, but not quiet enough because Alec heard her. Alec was too close to them still, and if they ran for it, he would be able to catch up while they attempted to open the door.

"Give me the phone." He demanded, walking over to them and holding out his hand. " _Now_ , Darcy."

She hesitated, not wanting to give Daryl up because his voice was keeping her strong.

" _Do it, Darce. Ain't worth you bein' hurt over."_  Daryl told her, although it sounded like it pained him to do so.  _"Everythin's goin' to be a'right. Cops are on there way an' we're 'bout ten minutes out. Gonna get you outta there, dontycha worry, sweetheart."_ She briefly wondered how he knew where they lived but knew it that moment that it didn't matter.

"Give me it, now!" he held up the knife so it was a few inches away from her throat.

Swallowing thickly, she knew Daryl was right but she really didn't want to give him up. "Daryl," her voice wobbled. "I love yo-" she didn't get to finish because the phone was yanked out of her grasp.

"Now sit down!" Alec yelled at her, shoving her towards the couch. She stumbled backwards and fell on her ass before scrambling to her feet and doing as he said, holding her upper arm. Alec saw Jasmine's fist heading towards him and quickly grabbed it before pushing her to the floor. "Stupid bitch."

Jasmine let out a curse before making her own way over to the couch where she sat next to Darcy, looking concerned at the pain on her daughters face. "You alright, baby?" she questioned worriedly, unable to stop herself from shooting Alec a dirty look.

Darcy nodded and removed her hand when she felt warm, sticky liquid. She hissed and pressed her hand back onto her wound, the one she'd received during her accident which had opened again. "Think my stitches broke."

Jasmine gritted her teeth. She wanted nothing more than to give Alec a black eye and ensure that he'd never be able to have kids again. The only thing stopping her was the knife he held.

Alec held the phone up to his ear, his eyes not leaving Jasmine's. "You can tell your brother – Merle – that he's gonna regret the day he messed with another man's woman." Without waiting for a reply, he flipped the phone shut.

" _You can tell your brother – Merle – that he's gonna regret the day he messed with another man's woman."_  Alec spoke darkly before the phone went silent.

Daryl's blood was practically boilin' at this point, and he knew Merle felt the same way 'cause they were already goin' over the speed limit. "I'm gonna kill him, Merle."

"Ain't on your own there, liddol D."

"Soon as the girls are safe, I'm gonna kill you too." He warned.

Merle frowned and glanced over at him. "T-fuck? What'd I do?"

"Wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you and your dick!" Daryl growled, unable to stop himself from punching Merle in the arm. "T'hell was you thinkin' goin' after her?  _Darcy's Mom?_  C'mon, man, you couldn't jus' keep it in your pants.  _For once_?"

"Uh, no." Merle deadpanned, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Daryl squinted at him. "And why's tha'? She wouldn't stop givin' you the eye? She gave you her number? Came onto you when none'a us were lookin'?" he rolled his eyes, listing only a few of Merle's excuses that he'd used in the past.

Merle shrugged. "You see her tits, man? Size of my god-damn head. Ain't no way I could leave her alone."

"Jesus, Merle." Daryl shook his head. "T'fuck is wrong with you? Tits and ass? Is that all you think about?"

"Naw, man, don't forget pussy."

Daryl only scoffed in reply, the hand which wasn't injured repeatedly clenching and unclenching as he thought about Alec's face, covered in bruises and blood.  _Fucker has it comin'._

Merle spoke up again after a few minutes of silence, glancin' over at his brother. "They're gonna fine be, ya know,"

"Yeah." He fuckin' hoped so.

"Seems like you might need to get used to this kinda shit though." Merle pointed out.

Daryl frowned, squintin' over at him. "Why's that?"

Merle couldn't help but chuckle. "'Cause it looks like your girl has a habit of gettin' herself into trouble."

Daryl snorted, unable to deny the statement.

Alec kept a close eye on them as he headed to the kitchen. He'd double locked the front door so they couldn't escape and warned them to remain on the couch.

He opened a draw in the kitchen and felt around, still not removing his eyes from them. When he found what he was looking for, he closed the draw and headed back over to them. Throwing the tape towards Jasmine, he ordered, "Tie her up." Before gesturing to Darcy.

Jasmine shared a look with Darcy. "Why?" she questioned fearfully, hoping this wouldn't end with her daughter in pain.

"'Cause me and you are goin' on a little road trip, and I don't need her phonin' the cops soon as we're out the door- that's why." He explained impatiently before adding, "Do it, or I'll hurt her." When she didn't move.

Jasmine turned to Darcy and followed his orders with a whisper of, "I'm sorry."

The sound of tape ripping and stretching filled the room as Darcy felt tears tickling her nose. "Don't do it, Mom," she whispered pleadingly. "H-he might hurt you. O-or worse." She couldn't stop the way her voice shook.

Jasmine shook her head, tears filling her own eyes but she was strong enough to stop them from falling. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise, baby."

Closing her eyes, Darcy felt two big, fat, warm tears drop down her cheeks as Jasmine bit the tape around her hands and started on her feet. " _Mom_." She begged. She didn't want her doing this. She didn't want her Mom to go with him. It was too dangerous.

"Shh," Jasmine cooed softly, feeling calm. This way, her daughter would be safe and that's all she wanted. It was her own fault anyway – she shouldn't have messed around with two different men – so she would be the one to deal with the consequences. When she was finished with the tape around Darcy's feet, she placed her hands either side of Darcy's face and leaned forward, pressing her lips to her daughters head. "I love you, baby, no matter what, okay?"

Darcy shook her head frantically, feeling more tears forming rapidly. "Mom,  _please!"_

Jasmine gave her a heart-breaking smile before standing up and facing Alec. "I'm ready." She spoke coldly.

"Good." Alec nodded before taking a step towards Darcy. He knelt down in front of her, his voice almost sympathetic. "I know you won't believe me but  _I am_  sorry that you got caught in the middle of all this."

" _Fuck you!"_  Darcy sobbed out.

Alec sighed, looked down and shook his head before bringing his arm up, back, and then forward. Darcy landed on her side, out cold with her hair covering her face.

Jasmine swore at him, calling him every name under the sun.

Standing up, he roughly grabbed hold of Jasmines arm before forcefully pushing her towards the back door. "C'mon, dear."

Jasmine didn't take her eyes off of Darcy as the faint sound of sirens hit her ears.

It was hazy, and her head hurt, and for a brief moment she wondered if she had only just woken up from her accident, and everything that had occurred was only just a dream.

She could hear Daryl's voice, sounding as if she was underwater and he was on dry ground, trying to coax her out of it.  _"Darcy, c'mon sweetheart. Need you to open your eyes for me."_

" _She has a mild concussion,"_ A voice – male – she didn't recognize spoke next.  _"She's gonna feel like she has a pretty bad hangover but over than that, there's nothing serious."_

" _What 'bout her arm?"_  Daryl questioned him, anger and worry evident in his voice.  _"She's bleedin'."_

" _It's only from the stitches tugging on the skin – her wound itself is practically healed. In fact, I'd say she can have them taken out."_

There was a sigh of relief, presumably from Daryl, before he hesitantly questioned,  _"Any news 'bout her Mom?"_

That seemed to bring her around, and everything that had happened came rushing back as she squinted her eyes open and questioned with a groan, "Mom?"

Daryl's head snapped over to her at the sound and he knelt down next to her where she laid on the couch. "Hey, sweetheart," he murmured to her, helping her sit up.

She ignored the way his words made her heart flutter and glanced around the room. She was still in the lounge, on the couch where Alec and Jasmine had left her. Her wrists were no longer tied together and neither were her feet. Next to Daryl, who was kneeling in front of the couch, was a paramedic. He was a friendly looking old man with a white beard. "Where's Mom?" she questioned worriedly when she didn't spot her.

Daryl didn't answer her but didn't take his gaze away from her. Last time he'd seen her, she was in hospital. And on the way over to her house, he had no idea what to expect. So when he saw her laying there, he almost lost his shit.

She felt her bottom lip wobble. "Daryl, tell me, please."

Before he could say anything, a voice behind him spoke up, "Darcy Kay Taylor?"

Darcy glanced up with sore eyes and saw a cop standing behind Daryl. "Yessir." She told him with a nod and redirected her question towards him, "Is my Mom okay?"

He gave her a sad smile and removed his sheriff's hat, holding it against his chest. "I'm afraid we haven't been able to locate them yet, ma'am." The paramedic moved away, allowing the cop to walk forward and take his spot. "My names Rick Grimes." He held out his hand.

Holding back her tears, she reached forward and shook it weakly as Daryl maneuvered himself so he was sittin' on the couch next to her. When she didn't say anything in return, Rick continued.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened. I know it'll be hard for you but we need every bit of information we can get." Rick told her with a friendly smile.

Nodding, she took a deep breath and grabbed Daryl's hand in her own, needing the support. He seemed hesitate, like he wasn't really sure what to do but after a moment, he squeezed lightly, and that was all she needed. "My Mom told her boyfriend, Alec, that she'd been seeing someone else…"

They went over her story atleast three times, needing to make sure she didn't miss anything out that could be important. Rick was great, and patient with her, and didn't push her when she had to stop talking due to her tears.

Daryl didn't feel the same way though and kept askin' the cop if it was necessary – he already knew the story so why did Darcy have to go through the pain of repeatin' it?

"Is your boyfriend able to stay with you tonight?" Rick questioned once they were finished.

Darcy was too tired to correct him and instead turned her gaze to Daryl. She didn't want to be on her own but she wouldn't ask him to stay.

Daryl nodded. "Ya kiddin' me? I ain't lettin' her outta my sight."

Rick gave them a smile and a nod. "I'll keep you updated." He told them before heading over to his partner.

It took a few moments of silence before Darcy said, "Thank you." To him.

Daryl shrugged one shoulder, his eyes not leavin' her; it seemed like the whole damn time he'd been there he hadn't been able to stop lookin' at her. She was still beautiful to him but she also looked like hell, and not just cause of her injuries. There was dark bags under her eyes, ones you get from not sleepin' good and his heart squeezed in his chest when he wondered if they were his fault. "You want me stay 'ere or ya wanna come back to mine?" he asked her.

Her lips twisted to the side as she thought. She would feel a lot safer in Daryl's house but she also didn't want to leave. If they managed to get Jasmine home tonight, she knew she needed to be here for her. "Here, if you don't mind."

Daryl's head jerked as he nodded, and they watched as the cops and paramedics started to pack up.

"Where's Merle?" she questioned when the thought occurred to her.

"Outside. Chain smokin'." He rubbed his fingers over his lips. "He's worried 'bout your Mom. Seems she's made an impression on 'im."

Her lips curled slightly and she glanced over at him. "Did you know about them?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head. "Naw, didn't find out 'til you called. Can't same I'm surprised though. If there's a line, Merle's gonna cross it, and have a helluva time while doin' it."

She hiccuped a laugh. "I can't say my Mom was complaining. She's had the biggest smile on her face lately."

Daryl snorted, thinkin' 'bout how Merle's been the same and really, he should have known it was because he was gettin' pussy – that was always somethin' that managed to lift Merle's spirits.

"I think…" she spoke after a moment, watching as Rick and the rest of the cops left her house. "I'm gonna take a shower." It was strangely quiet all of a sudden now that everyone had left, and there was no longer talking in the background.

"A'ight. Ya need anythin'? I can stick ya on some food, you know, if ya ain't eaten."

She shook her head and stood up, giving him a smile in thanks. "I'm okay. Don't think I could stomach anything right now anyway." She replied, walking around the couch and heading for the stairs. When she reached the first step, she turned around and asked him, "Can you let Fey in? Poor baby's been stuck in the garden."

" A'ight." He nodded, figuring that Fey was some kinda animal of hers. He watched her go with a worried look on his face. He knew she was holdin' it in, and he knew it must have fuckin' hurt to do so. It was then he realized how strong his Darcy really was.

The warm water barely hit her face before her tears joined in, mixing with the shower water and dripping down her cheeks.

Her body felt weak and in shock. She just wanted to scream and make it all go away. It was so hard to believe that it was really happening – her Mom had really been kidnapped by her crazy boyfriend. Well, hopefully  _ex_ -boyfriend now.

Frustration swirled through her veins and she just wanted it all to stop. She wanted her Mom to be downstairs and safe. She wanted Alec in jail. She wanted her and Daryl to be okay again.

She couldn't stop the sob which escaped her even if she tried to. It ripped through her throat painfully as more warm tears escaped her eyes. She rested her palms flat against the shower wall in front of her as support as more sobs shook her body.

Her head fell forward, between her shoulders, allowing her hair to create a curtain around her. She hoped to god that this was just a nightmare and she'd wake up soon. Eventually her body felt too weak to even hold her up anymore and she found herself sliding down the wall until her ass touched the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them to her, burying her face there.

She didn't hear the shower door open behind her as Daryl stepped in, still fully clothed. He'd made her some hot chocolate and was gonna place it beside her bed for when she exited the shower. He knew sleep would do her good but when he passed the bathroom door, his heart broke at the sound of her cries.

He'd placed the hot chocolate on the floor before steppin' into the bathroom just in time to see her slide down the wall. He didn't take off his clothes – didn't give a shit about getting' 'em wet, and it would take to long.

Soon as he was in the shower, he sat next to her, feelin' the hot spray dampenin' his clothes and makin' 'em feel heavy. He wrapped an arm around her naked shoulders and brought her to him.

She didn't even jump at the contact and immediately went to his side, her face burying in his shoulder.

Gently, he placed his lips against her wet hair and murmured to her, although he doubted she could hear him over her sobbin'. "Shh, s'aight, Darcy. M'here. Ain't goin' nowhere. Not again. Sorry 'bout what I said. Didn't mean any'a it. Need you, girl. Shh, honey, it's alright."

His words managed to make her cry harder. He hadn't meant anything he'd said – she could feel her heart skip at the confession but she had to know:

"Why have you been avoiding me then?" her voice cracked and at one point she even hiccuped but she managed to get the words out.

His heart squeezed in his chest and he knew he'd get Merle to punch him for the pain he'd caused her. "Thought I was protectin' you." He admitted quietly, brushin' some of the wet hair out of her face so he could see her. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't 'ave got hurt in that accident." Her eyes were red, wet and blood-shot. Her cheeks were blotchy and he was pretty sure she'd left a lovely trail of snot on his shirt but she still looked like the most beautiful girl in the world to him. "But I guess it don't matta if I'm here or not, you're still a damn magnet for trouble." It was a revelation of sorts for him. He knew that no matter what she could be in danger, and it was better for him to be around to try and protect her, or help her heal, instead of stay away from her.

She snorted in a very un-lady-like manner. "Yeah, I guess I am," her voice was nasally due to her blocked nose. She wiped it with back of her hand. "Come to bed with me?" she questioned after a moment.

His head jerked as he nodded and stood up, helping her up with him. It was then he noticed some kind of plastic thing covering the cast on her wrist. He guessed that it was to keep it dry. He helped her wash her hair before they both stepped out of the shower.

He started to remove his clothes in the bathroom while Darcy brushed her hair in the mirror, not bothering to hide any of her nakedness, and despite the situation, he couldn't help but stare at her.

Everything was fine until he was left with his shirt and he cursed, knowing he was gonna have to take it off in front of her. He exhaled heavily through his nose, knowin' that there was only one right way to do this and it wasn't lettin' her figure it out on her own.

"When I was a kid, my Pa used to beat me." He told her so casually it almost sounded like a punch-line to a joke.


	24. Scars

Darcy's movement faltered as she stopped mid-brush and stared at him through the mirror. She was waiting for him to continue, to tell her that he was joking because not only was it  _random_ , his tone of voice left her wondering whether he was being serious or not.

"Daryl?" she said questioningly, placing her brush in front of her on the counter and continuing to eye his movements through the mirror.

"He was a mean drunk," he shrugged, removing his shirt – his last article of clothing. He didn't turn around yet, and walked towards her, keeping eye contact as he let her back mold against his chest, his chin on her shoulder. "Did things a Daddy shouldn't do. Beat me with his belt, cut me with broken beer bottles. Taught me to hunt and feed myself 'cause I wasn't worth wastin' money on."

The vision of Daryl, ten or so years old, starving and in pain flashed before her eyes and her heart squeezed so tightly in her chest she was sure it was about it burst. "I.." she went to speak but words wouldn't come. What was she going to say?  _'I'm sorry'?_  Somehow it didn't seem good enough.

"Soon as I could, I moved outta there and got my own place. Wasn't soon enough though."

She frowned, tears tickling her nose for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "What'd you mean?" She was still trying to find some words of comfort to say to him but nothing was coming to her.

He hesitated and pulled away from her enough to turn her around so their naked chests were touching. He tried to ignore the way his dick jumped and continued. "Didn't want ya to know. Didn't want ya to see me differently." His voice was quiet, vulnerable, and weak. She'd never seen him act like it before, and that scared her.

"Dare…" she trailed off, wanting to ask him what he meant when suddenly he grabbed her arms and placed them around his waist. Her hands landed on his back and her eyes widened when she felt  _them_  as his eyes began to dart around the room, lookin' everywhere but at her.

Under her soft fingers were rough, hard, damaged patches of skin. Some were long, others short but each of them were just as bad as the others. She didn't know a lot about how skin healed but she guessed that they had formed from the same punishment over and over again.

Her face scrunched up, like touching them was causing her physical pain. "Baby…" her voice was a whimper and her bottom lip began to wobble.

The sound of her voice turned his attention back on her and he grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you cry for me," he told her, his own voice shakin'. "Don't you waste tears on me."

She ignored him and pulled him into a hard hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered over and over again into his chest. "You  _didn't_  deserve that, Dare. You really didn't deserve that and I'm so fucking sorry." She wished she could say more. She wished she could meet his Dad and kill the bastard for doing this.

"Don't." even as he spoke, his voice cracked and he pulled her closer to his body. He tried convincin' himself that this was for her – she was the one who needed the comfort but he knew deep down that it was for him, too.

She knew what they both needed and she pulled away enough to lean up on her tippy toes and place her lips onto his. Her kiss was urgent, frantic, and enough to get the message across to him.

He knelt slightly and grabbed the back of her thighs with his hands before pulling her up where she wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn't weigh a penny and he easily slipped himself inside of her without so much as a wall for support. It was intense, and felt better than usual but he couldn't put his finger on why.

She moaned at the intrusion. It stung, mostly because of the lack of lubrication but it wasn't unpleasant. "Yes." She mumbled between kisses, encouraging him to continue before he could even ask if she was ok.

He attempted to back them out of the bathroom while bouncing her the best he could on his dick but he only managed to find a wall, which pushed him even more deeply into her body when her back crashed against it.

They pulled away from the kiss, both breathless and aching with need. She opened her eyes and gulped at the emotion she found in his. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she brought one of them up gently touching his cheek as their breaths mingled together due to their proximity.

Not breaking eye-contact, he moved his hips in circles against her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her chest rise as her breath hitched at his controlled movements. He couldn't take it much longer and pulled out before rammin' back into her.

Her head crashed against the wall behind her at the sudden pleasure which spiked through her and she moaned loudly. "Y-you're gonna make me cum." She whimpered to him shakily. It had been so long since they'd been together and she knew she wasn't going to last long.

He let out his own gruff-whimper at her confession before pushing them away from the wall and stumbling slightly as he found his footing and headed for the exit. "Bedroom?" he questioned, breathless, as she fiddled with the door, trying to get it open awkwardly. Once it was, he walked them out of the bathroom and into the empty – thank god – hallway.

She pointed two doors down from them. "Over there." She was just was breathless as he was.

After another quicky against the wall which he once again accidentally stumbled into, they managed to make it into her bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them before they both fell onto the bed, her on top of him so he didn't crush her.

Almost immediately they picked up where they left off, and he was thrusting up and into her while she was doing her best to bounce up and down while keeping up with his pace.

"So-" he huffed out, fingers digging into her hips. At her sound of ' _Mm?'_ , he continued "-This is where ya touched ya self for me every-night?"

"Uh huh." She breathed out, her toes curling as her pussy began to contract around him. She was moaning with every breath with escaped her and she could feel her orgasm approaching fast. "I got so damn wet I soaked the sheets."

He made a desperate noise in the back of his throat and gave a hard thrust which made her shriek. "Shit, I'm gonna blow," his voice was desperate as he moved his hand off her hip and placed his thumb on her clit, where he rubbed her swollen nub frantically. "Cum on me, girl. Soak ma dick with ya hot liddol pussy."

 _Well, if you insist,_  she briefly had time to think before her legs were squeezing his hips and her pussy was doing exactly what he had demanded.

He felt her gush and squeeze him, and then he was squirtin' his cum in her like someone just squeezed a tube of toothpaste. It was that moment he realized his mistake – they hadn't used anything and now his cum was sitting in her pussy with nothing there to stop it.

With that thought in mind, he quickly lifted her off him, as if that would somehow help before cursing under his breath.

She was still boneless from her orgasm and laid lifelessly next to him as she attempted to even out her breaths. "What's the matter?" she questioned when she heard him swear, her voice a slight slur as she glanced over at him.

"We didn't use a rubber."

Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to think of a reply but one wouldn't come to her and all she could do was huff a, "Shit." Sitting up, she twisted her lips to the side. "I could go and bath or something? Flush the little buggers out?" she was half-joking and half-serious – it depended on his reaction.

He eyed her. "Would that work?"

She shrugged and reached for her work phone which sat on the dresser. Since her personal phone had been broken in the accident, her work one had become her main one. "I'll google it."

He quirked an eyebrow at her but otherwise remained silent.

After a few moments of typing, and thinking about how it had to have been one of the weirdest things she'd ever typed into google - imagine her surprise when she discovered others had actually typed in the same thing – she finally got her answer. "Uh, no, it won't help." She said dejectedly, throwing her phone onto the bed. "I'll go out tomorrow and get the morning after pill." She decided.

He frowned at her. "What's that?"

"Stops your…uh…ketchup meeting my…uh…eggs." She offered lamely as an explanation.

His head jerked as he nodded and he was silent for a few moments before asking, "You want kids?"

"One day." She answered with a small smile, her eyes searching his face as she laid next to him. "What about you?"

He picked at his finger nails. "Dunno. Never been in a position where I've had to think 'bout it b'fore."

She frowned, wondering exactly what he meant by that. "So…If I fell pregnant…what would you do?" she asked him curiously and cautiously.

"Wouldn't leave ya to deal with it alone, if that's what a thinkin'."

"No, no." she reassured him quickly. "Just wondered if you'd be happy…or not."

He was silent once again, and she was almost sure he was going to avoid the question when suddenly he spoke up, his voice quiet, "Guess I would be."

Her lips curled as she smiled and caught his eye. "So would I." she admitted just as quietly.

He gave her a brief half-smile before reachin' over and pushin' some of her hair behind her ear. "I heard what ya said on the phone," he told her, his tone soft. "'Bout how you feel about me."

For a moment she wondered what he was speaking about but then her eyes widened when she remembered exactly what she'd said to him:

_"Give me it, now!" Alec held up the knife so it was a few inches away from her throat._

_Swallowing thickly, she knew Daryl was right but she really didn't want to give him up. "Daryl," her voice wobbled. "I love yo-" she didn't get to finish because the phone was yanked out of her grasp._

Gulping, her eyes flickered been his and his lips. "Yeah?" her voice was barely audible.

His head jerked as he nodded. "Never said those words b'fore. Never knew the meanin' behind 'em." His own gaze fell to her lips. "But I do now." It raised again – his eyes meeting hers. "Now I met'cha."

Her heart burst with happiness and she gave him a wobbly smile before leaning forward and catching his lips with hers. It was soft, brief and spoke a million words as she threw her leg over his hip and held him close. "I love you." She whispered when they separated, their foreheads touching and eyes closed.

He swallowed thickly, hesitating but not 'cause he weren't sure he meant it, but 'cause he didn't wanna say the words wrong. "L-love ya too, Darce."

They shared a smile, one only meant for each other before their lips connected once more.

The sound of his heartbeat kept her calm as she stared blankly ahead of her. It was late, and there had yet to be any news of her Mother. Her head was resting on his chest, heart thumping in her ear as his fingers softly – almost hesitantly – ran through the strands of her wet hair.

He hated the faraway look in her eye and he knew that she was torturing herself with images of possible scenarios between Alec and Jasmine. He wished he could take it away – make everything better for her – but he knew he couldn't. So he did the next best thing; "Everythin's gonna be okay, Darce." He mumbled against her head.

She nodded distractedly, too emotionally tired to shed anymore tears. "I hope you're right."

He swallowed nervously. He weren't good at providin' comfort. His parents never gave him any so he'd never learnt how to do it. "If it ain't," he hesitated, not wantin' to say the wrong words an' cause her more distress. "Ya know I'm here, right? Ain't goin' anywhere."

She licked her lips before lifting her head, glassy eyes meeting his blue ones. "Promise?" she whispered brokenly.

His heart squeezed in his chest and he nodded jerkily at her. "Thought I was doin' the best for you b'fore…See now tha' I was wrong. Didn't mean ta hurt ya, girl." He frowned and glanced away before sitting up, forcin' her to move with him. Rubbin' his fingers over his lips, he stared towards the window. "I ain't gonna be able ta give ya the things ya prolly want." He started.

She frowned, wondering where this was coming from as she shifted so she was no longer leaning on him but instead her back was against the wall as she listened to him and watched him avoid her gaze at all cost.

"I'm pretty messed up. My family's messed up. I haven't ever been on holiday. Ain't ever had a fancy-ass meal." He cleared his throat, stoppin' his voice from wobblin'. "Every house I've lived in has either been made from wood or aluminium." He finally looked over at her. "Prolly won't ever get married, or have babies. Can barely feed myself, let 'lone a wife an' kids."

Realization flushed through her body. "It's that another reason why you were pushing me away?" Her heart broke as she said it, knowing that he felt so little about himself. He stayed away because he didn't think he could give her happiness.

He gave her a curt nod. "Need ya to know this 'fore we…" he trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

A smile curled her lips. "Before we become boyfriend and girlfriend?" she couldn't help but grin as she said it.

"Shut up," he huffed, playfully nudging his shoulders against hers. "Yeah, I guess," he continued after a moment. "I wanna make you happy, and I'll try my best to but I can't promise you those things." She had to know this before it was official 'cause the idea of her leavin' him almost killed him  _now_ , let alone a few years down the line when he couldn't give her the things she dreamed of.

She nodded understandingly. "I get it, Daryl, and…I don't care." She admitted with a small laugh. "I really don't. All I know is that I want  _you_ , and if we get those things…well, it'll be a bonus."

He searched her eyes for a moment. "Serious?"

She nodded and leaned forward, placing a noisy kiss on his lips. "Completely."


	25. Waiting game

She barely slept, and neither did Daryl. He felt the need to protect her; to watch over her and make sure that she was safe. His eyes barely even closed to blink as he took watch.

They were out of bed just after six am. Daryl called in sick at work, and they ended up firing his useless ass. He told 'em to go fuck themselves. He didn't need their crappy ass paycheck anyhow.

Darcy insisted on making him and Merle breakfast. Speaking of Merle – he ended up falling asleep on the couch with the dog laying on his chest. But from the look of the dark circles under his eyes, Daryl knew he barely slept just like Darcy.

The food weren't bad. Daryl knew he could'a done better but he didn't mention that. The coffee was damned good though. Prolly 'cause it was some expensive shit made in the fancy-ass coffee maker which sat on the kitchen counter.

After they ate, Daryl drove Darcy into town so she could pick up that mornin' after pill shit. For some reason, he wanted to tell her to leave it but he weren't sure why. She took it soon as they got back into the car, and Daryl couldn't help but wonder what might'a happened if she hadn't.

" _And in other news; A mother of two has been kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend after she told him about her affair-"_ As quickly as he could, Daryl switched the TV off and glanced at the two people he cared about most.

Merle looked plain angry while Darcy looked pale and upset.

"How the fuck did they hear 'bout it so quick?" Merle growled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cigarettes. "Fucking vultures. Should sue their asses." He opened the packet only to discover it was empty. "Fuck sake." He threw it on the coffee table.

Darcy leaned over to the cabinet which sat next to the couch and opened the draw before pulling out her electric cigarette and chucking it to Merle who caught it with a ' _what the fuck?'_  expression. "It's electric," she mumbled to him. "I used it to quit."

Daryl raised his eyebrows at her. "Ya used to smoke?"

She nodded, trying her best to smile at him despite the sadness in her heart. "Quit six months ago."

Daryl's lips quirked. "Atta girl."

Merle looked it over before placing the plastic tip in his mouth and inhalin'. He went cross-eyed as he unexpectedly saw the tip glow. Releasing it, he breathed in the vapour before frowning. "Tastes like rainbows and health." He gagged.

She snorted at him. "It's vanilla flavor, actually." She corrected him.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You can get different kinds?" he questioned; she nodded and he grinned like a pervert. "Don't suppose they do-"

"Don't say it, Merle." Daryl growled.

Merle didn't listen. "-Pussy flavour?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her before takin' another puff. It was better than nothing, even if it did taste like ice-cream.

Her lips made a ' _pfft'_  noise as laughter was forced from between them. "I really have no idea how you charmed my Mother into phone-sexing with you." She shook her head.

Merle shrugged, not looking at all insulted. "It's ma raspy voice," he told her. "She said it sent shivers down her-"

Darcy squeaked and covered her ears. " _Ohmygoshstop!"_ she rushed out.

Daryl couldn't help the rumble of laughter that vibrated through his chest. It was fuckin' disgustin' as shit but her reaction was funny as fuck. Nudgin' her shoulder with his knuckles, he reassured her, "He's stopped now, ya liddol chipmunk."

Merle cackled at them, his eyes sparkling mischievously and for a moment, they all forgot about the situation they were in. It didn't last as long as they hoped though because as soon as the laughter died down, they were left with the dreaded feeling in the pits of their stomach.

"When they find him," Merle spoke quietly and darkly. "I'ma kill him."

"You'll go to jail." Daryl reminded him. "You don't wanna be taken away from her soon as ya got her back."

Darcy turned her gaze to him, giving him a thankful smile for not saying ' _If ya get her back'_. He seemed to understand and gave her a curt nod.

Once again, she felt tears stinging her tears and she tried to blink them away. "Waiting is the hardest part, I think." She spoke quietly, an ache in her throat. "Not knowing… _god._ " Closing her eyes, she rested her head against the back of the couch.

Daryl's knuckles brushed against her arm. "Everythin'll be fine. Ya'll see." He spoke softly.

She hoped that he was right.

Hours later, and still no news, Darcy found herself sitting on the kitchen counter as she watched Daryl cook them all dinner. She wasn't really hungry but Daryl insisted that she ate because it wouldn't do her no good going hungry.

Merle was in the garden talking on his cell phone. He'd been on and off it all day, she noticed. Sometimes texting and other times talking. He wouldn't say what he was up to though.

"What'd you think he's doing?" she questioned, her eyes on Merle's back as she stared through the kitchen window. Fey was out there with him, a big half-deflated football in her mouth as she bounced around the garden.

Daryl glanced up at her from where he stood at the stove and then followed her gaze to the window. "Dunno." He shrugged one shoulder. "Prolly askin' people if they know of anyone called Alec. See if he can get some help."

She frowned in thought. "Can…could they actually help us find Mom?" her voice was quiet, and hopeful, and she knew she probably sounded like a damn five-year old.

Daryl's eyes squinted sympathetically at her tone of voice. He took her in for a moment, noticing the way her back was hunched tiredly and she kept fiddling with her fingers. He nodded jerkily, wantin' to reassure her as much as he could. "Yeah. Don't see why not."

She felt hope swirling through her; the more people looking, the quicker her Mom would be home. They were silent for a few more moments as Daryl sorted dinner when a thought occurred to her. "I was meant to ask…How'd you know where we lived?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Wasn't me. It was Merle."

She frowned. "Okay…how'd Merle know?"

He paled slightly and repressed a shiver of disgust. "Him and your Mom…" he cleared his throat, a light blush on his cheeks as he looked anywhere but at her. "He had your Mom's address 'cause she gave it to him…so he could send her some toys."

For a split second, she was almost amused but then his words hit her and she felt sick. Gagging, she made a face at him. "Gross."

Daryl gave a half-shrug. "If it weren't for Merle's horny ass then we wouldn't of known where to find ya," his tone was worried as he thought about how long Darcy would have been laying there, tied up. Would anyone 'ave found her? A thought occurred to him and he rolled his eyes. "Then 'gain, if it weren't for Merle and his dick-brain, none'a this woulda happened."

Darcy understood what he meant but disagreed. "It's not Merle's fault; not completely anyway. Mom knew what she was doin'." She bit at the inside of her cheek for a moment. "I can get why Alec's pissed. I know I would be but…I never thought he'd do something like this. And I don't think Mom did either, or she would have broken up with him first."

At the end of her sentence, Merle walked in, his shoulders high and a determined look on his face. "I'm goin' out," he told them as he headed towards the front door. "Dunno when I'll be back." He grabbed his jacket which was hung up before exiting the house.

Darcy stared at the front door with her eyebrows raised and mouth open. "O..okay then." She mumbled, turning back to Daryl with a questioning look.

Daryl shrugged. "Don' look at me. I don' understand half the shit he gets up to."

"If he'd found something…" she slid off the counter. "…He would have told us, right?" she spoke slowly.

Daryl was silent for a moment as he thought over her question. Would Merle have told 'em? He internally groaned when he came to the conclusion that  _no,_  Merle wouldn't tell them. He'd head off towards whatever tip-off he got, beat Alec to death b'fore takin' Jasmine home…and prolly bangin' her where they stood. "Fuck-sake, Merle." He muttered, turnin' the stove off and headin' towards the front of the house where he peeked out the window, only to find the car gone. "He's already left."

Darcy's heart pounded in her chest. "Does this mean he's found her?" she asked him hopefully as she approached him.

"No idea," he told her honestly. It could mean that he'd caught wind of their location, but it could also mean that someone in the area was sellin' some cheap-ass drugs and Merle wanted first pick. "Guess we'll need to wait and see."

The rest of the day went with a blur. The Morning after pill was starting to take effect and she could feel the dizziness already coming on. She knew it would only be worse tomorrow though so she didn't complain.

They didn't hear from Merle despite the amount of times they tried calling him, and it only added to Darcy's stress levels. Not only was she worried about her Mom, she was worried about Merle. If he had gone after them, had he been hurt?

Daryl didn't seem too bothered about Merle's disappearance, making her think that it wasn't out of the ordinary for him. And if Merle had a habit of disappearing then maybe he hadn't left because of her Mom? She had no idea and all this thinking was starting to give her a headache, or maybe that was the Morning after pill taking affect.

Soon as it started to get dark, they headed back upstairs into Darcy's room. Despite her not feeling very well, she still wanted the comfort only Daryl could provide for her and pulled him towards the bed where the back of her knees met the wooden base and she fell backwards with Daryl landing on top of her.

He let out a 'oof' noise, his arms resting either side of her head which he used for support so he didn't crush her. Amusement twinkled in his eyes as he stared down at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Want somethin'?" his voice was gruff and from their proximity, he couldn't stop the way his dick started to harden against her leg.

She gave him a half-nod. "Need you." She breathed to him, pushing her chest up so her breasts were against him. "Want you." She hated that they were still fully clothed and brought her legs up around his hip so they could get as close as possible. Lifting up her head, she let her eyes flutter shut when her lips met his. " _Please."_

He breathed harshly and nodded in reply, lettin' her know his answer. His nose brushed against hers and he moved his right arm so his hand could touch her soft hair, fingers slipping into the strands. His lips opened and he captured her bottom one between his in a slow, soft kiss.

She moaned in the back of her throat and pushed her body closer, needing to feel him desperately. Heat rushed through her veins and into her lower belly which felt like a swirling sea of never-ending lava. Her hands desperately gripped his hair, pulling his mouth  _hard_  against her open until their teeth clashed.

He grunted and let his body go so he was no longer supporting himself. Their bodies were tightly pressed together and he could feel her breasts against his chest, makin' his dick harden even more. Desperately they clung onto each other; her hands in his hair, grippin', and one of his hands in hers while the other trailed down her shoulder, over her collar bone and onto her heaving breasts.

He rubbed the palm of his hand over her shirt, feelin' her nipple harden through the fabric. She moaned and he rubbed his hand faster, knowin' how much she loved the fiction. For a moment their lips separated, both of their mouths open as they panted harshly.

With her eyes screwed closed, she concentrated on his touch. The feeling of his hand was incredible and he was only touching her breast through her shirt. As he pressed himself down onto her, their opened lips bumped against each other and like a magnet, they were attached again.

Needing more skin, she quickly let go of him longer enough to get her shirt off and over her head. They quickly stole another kiss as she removed her bra before making work of his own shirt.

It might have been something small but she loved that she could feel his chest against hers, and more importantly, she loved that he trusted her enough to show her his scars. It was a whole new level of intimacy.

With his shirt discarded, he let himself look down at her, eyes roaming her naked chest. It only lasted a moment before his gaze was replaced with his mouth.

"Oh, Daryl." She moaned out without realizing. Her fingers curled in his hair as she rotated her hips, desperate for any kind of friction she could find.

He lets his lips brush across the top of her breasts, teasing her with light touches and warm breath before he headed towards her right nipple, which was hard and erect for his touch.

Softly, he used his lips to make a circle around it. One, two, three times he traced it, feeling the bumps around her nipple appear. He felt her hips desperately searching for him so he placed himself between them, giving her something to thrust up against.

Gently, he placed her nipple between his lips and massaged her with them, not yet letting her feel his tongue. He let his hands cup a breast each, pushing them together so he could switch between nipples quickly. When she was moaning with each caress, he brought his tongue into play and lavished her with the flat of it.

She was burning for it by now. With every pass of his tongue, she felt her clit jump and pussy pulse. She  _needed_  him to touch her down there because it was becoming way too much now. "Daryl,  _please."_

He pushed her breasts even closer together and buried his face between them, inhaling her scent deeply. "What'd ya want?" he questioned huskily, his voice muffled by her skin.

She wasn't going to beat around the bush. "Touch my pussy." She demanded breathlessly, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut.

He chuckled against her. Pulling his head away, he quickly swiped his tongue from nipple-to-nipple before finally releasing her breasts. "Move up." He ordered her and waited until her head was touching the pillows before moving his hands to her pants. He unbuttoned her them and pulled down the zip before tugging them down her legs.

"Oh god." She breathed out, knowing she was in for a hell of a ride.


	26. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!!

His hands went to remove her panties but he hesitated for a moment. She looked so damn delicious. Her underwear was white with light-pink flowers here and there. The wetness from her pussy damped the material. " _Good lord_. You're so damn wet. Can see ya pussy lips through ya pretty liddol panties." He bit his lip,  _hard_ , as he stared down at the white material which seemed to cling to her.

His words only made her more wet and she couldn't help the way her hips lifted, trying desperately to feel his touch. "Pleaseeee." She begged in a whine.

He brought a hand up to her and used his thumb to trace her lips through the material. "Think I could make ya come with 'em on?" he wondered outloud, letting his thumb wiggle it's way through her lips and onto her clit. He realized that he probably had a serious fetish when it came to her panties but he found that he didn't give a shit, and from the sound of it, neither did she.

He pressed down on the small bump and rubbed it softly, hearing her moan and beg him for more. He exhaled heavily through his nose and couldn't help but rub his dick with his spare hand. "You like that idea?" he questioned her darkly.

She nodded frantically, already feeling sweat beading on her forehead. "Yesyesyesyes."

"Tell me." He demanded, wanting to hear the dirty words.

She held in a desperate sob. "Please eat me through my panties." Her cheeks burned slightly, embarrassed at the words which escaped her.

He groaned loudly, palming his dick harder. "You're a fuckin' dream come true." Was the last thing he said before he lent down and opened his mouth before placing it between her legs.

He let out a small whimper at the same time she squealed a moan. The fabric was soaked in her juices and he sucked every damn drop like a vacuum cleaner. He couldn't get enough of her.

The feeling of him was everywhere; on her pussy lips, her clit, her entrance and her labia minora. He sucked, mouthed, licked and moaned as he swallowed an tasted every drop of her.

The added friction from the fabric was enough to send her over the edge once he concentrated completely on her clit. He brought one hand up and around her thigh before gripping her panties and tugging them upwards so the material was tightly snugged between her lips.

With her clit trapped and cupped in the fabric, he covered the nub completely with his lips before flicking his tongue over it as fast as he could. Against his chin, he could feel her getting wetter and wetter as her legs started to spasm and she began repeatedly calling out his name.

"DarylDarylDarylDaryl…" she mumbled out, her back arching and face scrunched up as her orgasm burst through her body. " _Oh god!"_  her toes curled and she gripped the sheet frantically.

He slowed his movements, helping her down from her high. She let him know when it was too sensitive because she brought her hands to his head and pushed him away with a small squeak.

He didn't miss a beat as he knelt up and begun to unbutton his own pants while she lazily removed her panties. He tugged them down his legs and kicked them off, not carin' where they landed. Her underwear soon followed.

When he laid back down on top of her, her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and she braced herself for his cock when suddenly he paused, pulling back slightly.

"We need a rubber." He mumbled.

She shook her head, pulling him back to her. "It's okay. I took the morning after pill, remember?"

He didn't argue; he just leaned down and kissed her before lining his cock up and thrusting into her with one hard push.

He sighed out, lovin' the feel of her without anythin' between them and took a moment to enjoy it. His forehead rested against her own while his hands came up and entwined with hers before pressing them to the pillow either side of her head.

She moved first; her hips pressing against him, trying to force him to move with her as she set a frantic pace. She wanted it hard and fast, and she knew Daryl would be more than happy to oblige.

He got her message loud and clear and before she knew it, he was more than matchin' her pace, makin' it hard for her to keep up. His hands squeezed hers tightly, and she squeezed back as she moaned repeatedly.

He felt so good inside of her; his dick felt amazing and rubbed against all the right spots. It was almost as if he was made for her, sculpted perfectly so their bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

After a few moments, he removed his hands from hers and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist before sitting up on his knees with her straddling his legs.

She whimpered as his dick sunk more into her body and buried her head in his shoulder as she rode him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"So damn tight." He grunted, fingers leaving white marks on her skin. Holding her tightly, he moved them so he could lay down with his head on the pillow and he let her take control. "Fuck ya self on my dick. Wanna see ya usin' me to get ya self off."

Her legs felt like jelly as she did as she was told. She brought one hand down between her legs so she could play with her clit. He must have liked the view because he grunted, his fingers squeezing her hips.

Her legs wobbled as her orgasm came closer and closer with every passing circle of her fingers and thrust of their hips. "So close." She whimpered. "Cum with me."

He exhaled harshly hearing those words from her mouth and sped up his thrusts, eyes on her fingers as they played with her pussy. Soon as she spasmed and contracted around him, he let himself go, groaning as he pumped into her body.

They both lost themselves in pleasure, and she ended up collapsing on his chest when she came down, breathing just as heavily as he was. His hand caressed her back, stroking up and down as they tried to catch their breath.

"Thanks." She panted after a few moments.

He snorted, lifting his head up and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Ain't a problem."

" _Darcy?"_  Daryl's voice whispered through the haziness of sleep. His words barely registered as she fought against consciousness.

She was in a deep sleep, something she hadn't had in a long time, and her body wasn't willing to let it go quite yet. She blinked, her eyes squinting as she saw him crouch in front of her. "Hmm?" she hummed sleepily, eyes closing and head nuzzling the pillow.

He huffed a laugh and brushed some of her hair out of her face. " _I'm just headin' out with Merle. Got some business to deal with. Don't'chu worry, everythin's fine and ya'll safe…"_

If she hadn't been so tired, she might have questioned  _why_  he was leaving;  _why_  could she hear Merle?  _Why_  did it feel like someone else was in bed with her?

Instead, his words blurred as sleep took her over once more.

Two figures exited the truck and walked through the darkness of the night and over to the abandoned barn house. They were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by grass and trees with no one around for miles.

The perfect place for what they had planned.

The older one approached the door to the barn and pulled it open. He let the younger man walk in before he glanced around once more, making sure they weren't followed before heading inside himself. He shut the door and locked it firmly before turning around.

Walking over to the wall, he felt around for the switch he knew was there before flicking it on. It took a few moments because of the old and worn electrics but soon the overhead swinging light flickered on, revealing another man bloodied and tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

The two men approached the tied up man together, steps in sync. The man groaned and struggled to lift up his head at the sound of approaching footsteps. Blood dripped from his busted lip and his right eye was swollen to the size of a baseball.

"So," the older man rasped. "What'd you think, liddol D? Wanna have some fun?"

The younger man nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Man's gonna regret the day he ever messed with a Dixon's girl."

Darcy woke up at the sound of snoring. It was a very familiar sound, one she often heard through the walls of the bedrooms in the house. "Mom," she mumbled into her pillow. "You seriously need to quit smoking."

The snores stopped and was followed by a sleepy voice. "I'll quit in my own time."

Darcy snorted, knowing exactly  _how_  that went. In other words, it meant ' _Leave me alone because I don't want to quit.'_  She opened her mouth to reply when a few things occurred to her.

She had gone to bed with Daryl... but her Mom was in bed next to her.

Daryl wasn't around – or atleast she hoped he wasn't because if all three of them were in bed together, she wasn't quite sure how she'd to react to that.

She vaguely remembered Daryl waking her up last night. What was it he said?  _I'm going out with Merle?_  She knew it was something along those lines.

Her Mom was home and safe.

 _Her Mom was home and safe_.

Quickly pushing every thought out of her head, she rolled over and came face-to-face with Jasmine who was quite happily drifting back to sleep.

Jasmine's cheek was slightly bruised but she didn't look any worse for wear. She imagined that if anything serious had happened to her, she would have been in hospital instead of taking Daryl's place.

Suddenly, she was thankful that she'd decided to sleep in P.J's instead of naked. That would have made this a more than awkward reunion.

Unable to control the burst of happiness which exploded through her, she wrapped her Mother in a hug. "Oh god, are you okay? I was so worried about you! How are you here? Where's Alec? Did Merle find you?" she questioned in a rush, unable to stop the happy tears which were quickly forming.

Jasmine laughed silently at her daughters frantic questions. "Baby, I'm fine. You know I can handle myself." She said lovingly, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Yeah, Merle found me and brought me home. He's just like a knight in shining armor." She murmured with a smile.

Darcy's mouth fell open and she stared at her mother in disbelief. "I've been going crazy worrying about you and you're just like-" Darcy shrugged, pretending to be her Mother. "- _Oh well. It doesn't matter that my ex-boyfriend kidnapped me at knife point. I'm just happy that my new boyfriend saved me like something out of a Disney movie."_

Jasmine threw her head back and laughed.

"You're unbelievable," Darcy muttered, shaking her head and unable to stop the smile from forming.  _Atleast she's safe,_  she thought to herself,  _Still crazy as ever…but more importantly, she's safe._

But there was still one thing she wanted to know…Where the hell was Daryl and Merle?


	27. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!!

"Think ya'll a big man for beatin' on a woman?" Merle questioned as he knelt down next to Alec, one arm around his shoulder as Alec tried his hardest to shift away from him. "Make you feel all strong and powerful?"

Alex gritted his teeth out of frustration. "You don't know what it's like to love someone, to give them everything, only to have them throw it back in your face and hurt you that way."

Merle tilted his head in thought. "I don't know about that…Liddol D, you think that's a good enough reason to threaten a girl? To beat one? Kidnap 'em? Rape 'em? Tie up their kid?"

"Ain't no reason to hurt a woman," Daryl spat, takin' a few steps forward and punching Alec in the jaw. It hurt more than usual because of his previous injuries, and although they were mostly healed, the skin was still sensitive. "'Specially someone like Darcy or her Mom. They don't deserve bullshit men like ya!" he lifted his leg and kicked Alec in the chest, sending him flying backwards in the chair.

Alec groaned in pain, winded and coughing as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

Merle whistled and laughed, standing up and looking down at the injured man on the floor. "That was a nice shot, liddol bro." he said approvingly. "But I think he can take a bit more than tha', huh?"

Daryl nodded in agreement, eyes dark with nothing but hatred and anger. No one messed with a Dixon's girl and got away with it.

"C'mon, c'mon," Darcy murmured as she attempted to reach Daryl once more. The sun was only just coming out which meant Daryl had been out all night. She paced in front of the couch where Jasmine sat. She hadn't even bothered to get dressed yet, still wearing her baggy P.J bottoms and tank top. She sighed when it once again went to voicemail. She placed her phone on the side cabinet before collapsing onto the arm chair. "So, tell me what happened."

Jasmine took a sip of her coffee and swallowed. "Alec took me to some motel. Roughed me up a bit, and then Merle found us," she didn't give Darcy all the details, like how Alec raped her and tied her up. She didn't tell her daughter how she refused to go to hospital and demanded that Merle brought her home where she could pretend that everything was okay. "He brought me back here. Let me get some sleep while him and Daryl…"

Darcy bit her lip. "While him and Daryl…" she encouraged.

"Let's just say that they're sorting the problem."

Alec screamed out in agony as Merle twisted the knife in his leg. "Stop! Dear god, please, stop!"

"Did'ja stop when she asked ya to?" Merle growled at him, wiggling the knife some more. "Did ya stop when she begged ya?"

"I'm sorry!" Alec said pleadingly. "I've learnt my lesson! Just please let me go! Take me to the police, I don't care! Just let me go!"

Merle tutted and yanked out the knife. "What'd you think, liddol D?" he questioned, glancing over at Daryl who was standing by the front of the barn, taking watch. He'd already had his turn and had got his revenge for Darcy, and now it was Merle's turn for Jasmine's sake. "You think we should let him go?"

Daryl knew that Merle was trying to mock Alec but he also knew his brother well enough to know that he was asking the question seriously. He knew Merle wasn't sure where to go after this and was turning to Daryl for guidance. "I say that any man who can force himself on a woman don't deserve to have a dick."

Merle smirked. "I like you're thinkin', liddol brother." Turning back to Alec. "You ready?"

Alec screamed once more.

"I don't know why, officer, but he just let me go," Jasmine shrugged while Officer Rick Grimes took her statement. She knew that they needed to get it sorted so Jasmine decided to do it asap. Instead of calling them over to her house, she went up to the station herself, just in case Daryl and Merle turned up mid-interview. "He said he'd made a mistake and just…ran off." she lied.

Rick Grimes frowned and rubbed a hand over his chin. "That's odd. Real odd. But I'm glad you're okay, miss," he offered her a smile. "I still think you should head to the hospital. Make sure you're-"

"There's really no need," Jasmine told him with a smile of her own. "I'm perfectly fine. Just happy to be back home with my baby." She said, reaching over and wrapping an arm around Darcy who sat on the chair next to her.

Darcy's lips curled. "And I'm happy to have you back, Mom," she told her honestly.

"And you're sure you don't want me to post anyone outside your house in case he comes back?" Rick questioned, concerned.

Jasmine shook her head. "I wouldn't want to waste your time. I'm sure he's learned his lesson."

Ear-piercing screamed echoed throughout the barn like nails on a chalk-board and Daryl couldn't help but grimace at the bloody mess Merle had made of Alec's genitals. Sure, the fucker deserved it but it wasn't a nice sight for a man to see.

"Think I'm good now." Merle said, standing up from his work with an expression similar to Daryl's. He turned to his younger brother. "Anythin' else you wanna do 'fore I send in the boys?"

Daryl shook his head, still looking sickly. "Nah, man, think we've done enough."

Merle chuckled and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number he needed and waited for them to pick up.

" _Merle?"_

"Yeah, it's me," Merle confirmed. "The fuckers ready when you are."

" _A'ight. We're headin' to you now."_

Merle nodded a satisfied nod. "I'll owe you one." He told them before hanging. Being in a bikers gang certainly had it's perks. "When they've finished with him, there's no way this can be traced back to us."

Daryl gave him a curt nod. "Good. Ya ready to leave?"

"Abso-fuckin-lutely."

Darcy sighed in disappointment when they walked through the front door and the house was still empty. She was hoping that they would be back by now. "Still not home." She stated the obvious.

"Don't worry, baby," Jasmine told her reassuringly as she placed her car keys on the side by the door then proceeded to remove her coat. "They'll be back before you know it."

Darcy bit her lip as she flopped onto the couch. "What if they caught?" she voiced her fears. "What if they get arrested?"

"Sweetie, they're not stupid enough for that." Jasmine told her calmly as she headed into the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Yes please." Darcy answered. "Mom, do you love him?" she couldn't help but question after a moment.

Jasmine paused her movements in the kitchen. "I…I know I care for him." She said eventually, continuing with the coffee. "But it's still early days yet."

Darcy nodded and tucked her feet underneath her. "Did you love my Dad?" They rarely spoke about Darcy's biological father. From what Darcy knew, he was a asshole who treated her Mom like shit up until Darcy was four years old. Jasmine left after he hit Darcy for the first time and she never looked back.

"I did," Jasmine told her with a nod. "At first. But I think he was more of a rebound than anything. Then I fell pregnant with you."

Darcy frowned. "A rebound?"

Jasmine's lips lifted with a small smile. "I met a guy when I was seventeen. He was only sixteen but was so mature for his age." She had a dreamy look on her face as she remembered. "We were at this boring fair and skipped it together. Ran off into the woods." Her expression turned sad. "I never told him my name and he never told me his. We knew it couldn't be anything more than it was so we thought it was better that way."

Darcy's eyes widened slightly. "Did you two…you know?"

"God no." Jasmine shook her head. "It may have been love at first sight but I wasn't that kinda girl, no matter how much he wanted me to." She laughed. Finishing the coffee, she headed over to the living area and placed Darcy's next to her before sitting in the arm chair. "Never did hear from him again. Few months later I turned eighteen, met your Dad, and fell pregnant."

"Huh." Was the only thing Darcy could think of saying as she sipped her coffee.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and Darcy quickly jumped up, placing her coffee on the side before rushing over to it. She swung it open and felt herself sag in relief when she spotted Daryl and Merle.

"Thank god." She exclaimed, letting them walk into the house before she pulled Daryl into a hug. "I was so worried."

Daryl huffed a laugh. "Told ya last night that everythin' was fine but you wouldn't open ya damn eyes enough to listen to me." His voice was amused as he awkwardly patted her back. They may have exchanged 'I love you's and shit but comfort still wasn't exactly his thing, especially in front of other people.

She let out her own embarrassed laugh and pulled away before turning to Merle. She noticed that Daryl's knuckles were sore, bleeding and swollen and Merle's matched. "Is he…"  _dead?_  she finished in her head.

"He will be." Merle told her without a hint of regret. "Ain't no need to worry either. I got the best of the best to take care'a it."

"Thank you," Jasmine told him softly as she approached and laid a hand on his arm. "You're a good man, Merle."

If Darcy didn't know better, she swore she saw a light blush on his cheeks at the compliment.

"C'mon, sweetcheeks," Merle said, wrappin' an arm around Jasmines shoulders. "Let's get you upstairs and let good ol' Merle take care'a ya."

"Ugh." Darcy gagged, burying her head in Daryl's chest.

"Merle." Daryl snorted in amusement.

"Oh my." Jasmine giggled as he picked her up in a princess carry and headed towards the stairs. "See what I mean, Darcy? He's like a knight in shining armor!"

Darcy couldn't help but laugh along with her Mom, loving how happy she seemed with Merle. "I've never seen her smile like that before," she said to Daryl once the couple had disappeared. "Not with anyone."

Daryl didn't reply, only placed his lips on her head and rested in nose in her hair where he inhaled her scent deeply.


	28. That night

"Oh fuck," Darcy whispered out, trying her hardest not to make any noise but the things Daryl was doing with his tongue was driving her mad. "Please. Make me cum." She was so damn desperate – breathing and wiggling like a whore who couldn't get enough.

He lightly flattened his tongue against her clit and fluttered it, barely giving her the touch she needed to get off but giving her more than enough pleasure. "You're so damn juicy." He mumbled against her, changing his technique and bringing his fingers into play. He pushed two into her easily with all the lubrication her body had produced.

She screamed in the back of her throat. They'd attempted to be as quiet as possible with Jasmine and Merle in the next room but that wasn't working out very well so far.

He moved his fingers steadily, curling them every-other thrust as his tongue tickled her clit. His spare hand wrapped around her thigh and rested on her pubic bone where his fingers made a 'v', opening her pussy lips to his assault and effectively pulling back the protective hood to her swollen nub. He changed his movements and ran steady circles around her.

Her thighs shook and legs twitched. Every time she got used to one sensation he changed technique and it kept her body on edge. Her right hand rested on the back of his head, holding him in place and stopping him from moving away, although it was pretty useless because if he wanted to stop, he would, and he was  _way_  stronger than her and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Her left hand was on her mouth, attempting to muffle any noises that escaped. She knew it wasn't working well though and reached over to Daryl's side of the bed and grabbed hold of one of his pillows. She placed it over her head and let her teeth sink into the fabric of it. " _Gawd."_  She whispered, voice muffled as her thighs continued to shake.

He pushed his index and middle finger together, the ones holding her open to his mouth, and trapped her clit between them. He moved them, massaging her while lavishing her with his tongue still.

"Mmm-mmm." She moaned into the pillow, fingers clutching it to her desperately.

"C'mon, Darcy-girl," he mumbled, lips trailing down and sucking her labia minora into his mouth so he could play with it. "Gimme my cream. What'cha to cum for me." He switched over and did the same with her other labia minora. "C'mon, sweet girl, lemme taste ya sweet pussy juice." Moving back up, he rubbed her clit side-to-side with it still trapped between his fingers before allowing his tongue to peak out and rub against the tip of her nub.

Despite the pillow, her voice still echoed through the room as her orgasm took over and she screamed, body stiffening before her hips buckled and legs tightened around his head. Her hand gripped his hair and she grinded herself against him, letting him prolong her pleasure and help her come back down from what she was sure was heaven.

Whimpering, she felt him lay soft, random licks to her; enough for it to be pleasurable but not enough for it to hurt her now over-sensitive clit. Eventually her hold on him loosened enough for him to lay one last kiss to her sticky centre before leaning up and hovering over her with a smug look on his face as he removed the pillow from her head.

She couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He looked so damn proud of himself. Bringing her arms up, she wrapped them around his shoulders. "You're…amazing." She breathed, feeling boneless and satisfied. "Really. Truly. Honestly…just wow."

He huffed a laugh. "Ain't that good."

Quirking an eyebrow at him, she told him, "Uh…yes you are. You're not afraid to get  _right_  in there and just…go wild." She giggled, knowing her face was probably flushed and lips red from her teeth.

He shrugged one shoulder and used one of his hands to brush her damp hair out of her face. "Ya taste good. Wanna get every damn drop." He told her, voice muffled by the end of his sentence as he buried his face in her shoulder and nibbled at her neck.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned at the pleasant feeling of his tongue, mouth and teeth. On the inside of her thigh, she could feel his cock, wet with pre-cum and leaving a slimy trail on her skin as it brushed against her. "Mm…Wanna suck your cock." She whispered into his ear before nibbling on his lobe.

He let out a shaky breath before flipping them over and smilin' slightly at the giggle she gave him for the action. He gripped her ass, unable to resist, and caressed it before bouncing it in his hands. After a moment, he let it go and placed his hands behind his head. "Best get to work then."

She flashed him a grin before making her way down his body. She kissed down his neck, making sure to nibble here and there before she reached his right nipple. Looking up at him, she watched his expression as she brought out her tongue and teased him with it.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "What'cha doin'? I ain't no damn woman." His tone was light an amused at her actions.

She laughed and placed a kiss where her tongue once was. "It's okay to like it." she told him and tried once more but his expression didn't budge. She sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll leave it. For  _now_." She said playfully before continuing her path down his body.

He snorted a laugh, knowing that she wouldn't give up trying to get him to like it 'cause she was stubborn like that, but he knew he wouldn't have her any other way.

She licked up his thighs, teasing him and hearing his breath hitch. With a smile, she gripped him in one hand - the one without the cast - and gave the base a small squeeze before placing her mouth on his balls.

"Good lord." He breathed out, one hand burying itself in her messy hair while the other fisted the comforter.

Using her tongue to pleasure him, she quickly shook her head side-to-side, letting her tongue rub against him.

" _Fuck_ , ya real good at tha' aintcha?" his nostrils flared and his hand gripped her hair harder. "Why dontycha show me just how good you can be an' put 'em in ya pretty liddol mouth?"

Always one to please, she opened her mouth fully and placed his left ball in her mouth before gently lavishing it with her tongue.

He groaned. "Atta girl."

Her laugh vibrated against him as she switched to his other ball before repeating the same action, all while repeatedly squeezing his dick. She couldn't help it – she loved the feeling of it. The way it stood more proudly every time she tightened her grip…for some reason, it turned her on. Maybe it was because she could feel exactly how hard he was for her.

"No more teasin'." He told her gruffly. "Put'cha mouth on my dick." He tugged at her hair, trying to encourage her to move her attentions upwards.

Feeling particularly naughty and kinky – although it isn't exactly out of the ordinary for her – she glanced up at him from under her eye-lashes with a smile. "Make. Me." She challenged him, quirking an eyebrow.

Growling, he put both of his hands on her head and twisted her hair around his fingers before tugging her upwards. "Want me to make you such ma dick?" he questioned, breathin' heavy.

She couldn't help but moan when the velvet, silkiness of his shaft brushed against her lips, causing her bottom lip to catch on his skin and drag, and letting him feel the wet warmth of her mouth.

He pulled her up until the tip of his cock was sittin' against her mouth and then he lifted his hips slightly. "Open." He grunted.

She shook her head with a small smile, lettin' him know exactly what kind of game she was playing, and how she wanted it to be played.

With an amused huff, he took one of his hands out of her hair and placed it on her cheek where he forced his thumb between her lips and teeth, making her open her mouth. " _Now._  Put my dick in ya mouth."

Deciding that she couldn't wait any longer, she didn't put up any resistance when he guided her mouth onto him. He was so hard, she could feel the ridge of his head through his foreskin as it slid past her lips.

"That's it," he encouraged her, lettin' his dick touch the back of her throat before pullin' away quickly. He didn't want to suffocate her. "Gonna do that 'gain; you ready for it?" he waited for her to nod and take a deep breath through her nose before guiding himself to the back of her throat once more. He groaned when he was almost fully engulfed in her wet, warm and soft mouth. "Look damn beautiful with ya lips 'round me like that." He paused for a moment before addin', "Hell, ya always look beautiful." His cheeks tinted red after he said it. He still wasn't used to all the compliments and love and shit that came with relationships but he was gonna sure as hell as try,  _for her_. 'Cause she deserved to know how special she was.

Her heart melted and as much as she wanted to squeal with happiness and kiss him as hard as she possibly could, she was a little busy at that moment. Rubbin' her tongue along the underneath of his dick as he guided himself out of her mouth once more, she hummed, the vibrations only adding to his pleasure.

"Can I…" he hesitated for a moment.

"Mm?" she hummed around his cock, trying to encourage him to continue the best he could.

He removed his hands from her hair, letting move freely as he continued. "Can I cum on ya pussy?" he asked as she removed her mouth from him completely.

The words probably shouldn't have turned her on as much as they did. Blowing out an unsteady breath, she nodded, wondering how the hell she got so damn lucky. "You won't hear me complaining."

He snorted in amusement, realizin' that he should have known that she'd been cool with it. "A'ight. Lay down." He ordered her, waitin' until her head was touching the pillows before gettin' up and knellin' between her open thighs. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it, his eyes on her pussy.

She couldn't help herself – the sight of him masturbating was sexy as fuck – and found her left hand drifting to her breasts, where she lightly touched her nipples as her right hand trailed down her stomach.

"Damn, girl," he growled, watching as her fingers slid over her pubic bone and in-between her pussy lips. "Go on. Play with ya sexy liddol clit for me."

She whimpered and knew she wouldn't last long, and if she knew him as well as she thought she did, she knew that he wasn't going to either. So she didn't bother with light touches or caresses. Instead she rubbed herself with fast, small circles – ones she knew what have her cumming in no time.

He was close before, and seeing her touch herself managed to make him fly over the edge with a gruff curse. He pumped himself and fell forward over her, spare hand supporting himself so he didn't crush her as he tried his best to aim his spunk at the place he wanted it to mark – her pussy. "Shit." He hissed out in pleasure.

When he first started to cum, she wasn't that close to her orgasm but as soon as his warm cum landed on her, she was a goner. The first drop landed on her right thigh; the second on the back of her hand as she continued to rub herself; and the last few drops coated her fingers and clit.

The warmth, the extra lubrication, and just the simple fact of knowing exactly what it was, was enough to make her orgasm more intense than usual. Her head flew back and her mouth opened in a silent scream, one that didn't escape because her orgasm was too powerful for her to even do that.

Daryl didn't know that though and quickly covered her mouth with his, heavy and uneven breaths escaping through his nose. He stayed like that, waiting for her hand to stop working and waiting for her to calm down before he moved away. It's not that he didn't wanna keep on kissing her; he just really needed some damn oxygen and he was sure that she did too.

"H-holy s-shit." She exclaimed breathlessly, her voice shaking. "That was…"

He collapsed onto the bed next to her, both of them staring up at the ceiling as they panted. "Ya tellin' me." He huffed in agreement.


	29. An ending and a new beginning

After spending the rest of the weekend with them, Daryl and Merle had to leave. Daryl said he needed to look for a new job, as did Merle, and they couldn't leave it for much longer.

Darcy reluctantly said goodbye. Watching them leave just didn't seem right somehow. Jasmine looked equally upset but promised Merle that she would stay in touch.

It took a whole hour of them being gone before Darcy made up her mind and left her room – where'd she'd been moping – to find her Mom and share the news.

She found Jasmine exactly where she thought she'd be – sitting up at the kitchen counter with a coffee in one hand and a gossip magazine in front of her.

"Mom," she called as she approached, fiddling with her fingers. She had no idea how her Mom was going to take it. "I have to tell you something."

Jasmine glanced up, expression worried. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Darcy shook her head with a snort. "No, I'm not pregnant," biting her lip, she hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath.  _Just tell her already._ "I'm…I'm moving out."

Jasmine didn't look taken back like Darcy expected. She didn't even frown, or blink, or show any kind of reaction. And then she let out a laugh. "Took you long enough to decide." Instead of being upset, she sounded amused.

Raising her eyebrow, Darcy could only say: "Huh?"

Smiling, Jasmine stood up and walked over to her daughter before pulling her into a hug. "Baby, I knew you'd do it before even you did." She admitted, pulling away but keeping her hands on her shoulders. "Just seeing you with him…I knew you wouldn't be the same with him gone, and I knew you'd realize what you needed to do."

Darcy licked her lips. "And you're okay with this?" she questioned worriedly. She didn't want her Mom to get lonely without her here.

Sheepishly, Jasmine told her: "Honey, I think we all reach a stage when living with family isn't as ideal as it used to be." She pressed a kiss to Darcy's forehead. "I love you to pieces but…I do need my own space. Now don't get me wrong, if anything happens, you will always have a home with me but – and I mean this in the nicest possible way – it's time for you to grow up and spread your wings."

 _That_  wasn't the response Darcy had expected by far but she found that it was the best possible reaction she could have wanted. Smiling, she nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna look for a house near Daryl as soon as possible."

Jasmine grinned. "He's going to be so damn happy! Are you gonna tell him?"

Darcy pondered the question before shaking her head. "Not until the place is mine. I want it to be a surprise."

Jasmine nodded and patted her shoulder before heading towards the couch and lifting the lid on her laptop which sat there. "Shall we start looking?" she questioned with a smile.

Turns out, a house down the road from Daryl's was up for sale. She waited until Daryl was at work at his new job before she went and viewed it with her Mom, not wanting Daryl to see her and figure it out.

It was perfect even with it's little flaws. It would need decorating but that wouldn't be a problem – she was sure Daryl and Merle would help her. She signed the papers there and then because she was so confident about it.

She knew if she wanted to make things work with Daryl she would need to quit her job, something Jasmine understood. But she wouldn't quit completely. Jasmine had the idea hiring others to work for them – that way they still owned the business, still made money but didn't have to do anything that would make Daryl or Merle uncomfortable.

Jasmine was going to take charge of that though while Darcy concentrated on moving into her new home. She got moving vans and did it all during the day when she knew Daryl was at work.

As she stood outside of her new home and waved goodbye to the moving van, she couldn't help but smile as she pulled out her phone and checked the time. Daryl would be driving down this road at any moment since he finished worked a few minutes ago.

Speak of the devil; just as the van disappeared, Daryl's truck came into view and she walked to the end of the path, making sure he could see her as he turned the corner.

She couldn't stop the smile as he double checked before parking the truck in front of her. They had still been seeing each other at the weekends and talking every-day during the week but it still sent the butterflies crazy whenever she saw him.

He parked the truck and hopped out before heading towards her. "Darce? What the hell?" he spoke questioningly as he approached her with a half-smile.

She grinned and threw her arms around his shoulders. He huffed a laugh and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you." She whispered into his neck.

He placed a kiss on the side of her head. "Me too, sweet-girl." He admitted, pulling back. "Not that I ain't happy to see ya, but what ya doin' here? Weren't expectin' ya 'til the weekend."

She couldn't stop smiling. "I'm not gonna be coming down here at the weekends anymore."

He frowned, heart speedin' up as he tried to understand what that meant. Did she not wanna see him no more? "T'fuck you talkin' 'bout, Darce?"

She squeezed his shoulders and stared into his eyes. "I'm not coming down here at the weekends anymore because…I'm gonna be living down here."

He squinted at her for a moment before his eyes moved to the house behind her and that's when he noticed her name engraved on the new postbox standing outside. "Ya…ya really movin' down here to be with me?" he sounded like he couldn't believe it; like he couldn't believe anyone would leave their life behind to be with someone like him.

Her nose tickled as tear started to form. "I can't live without you, Dare." She admitted quietly. "I'm miserable…and I  _know_  this is the right decision." Suddenly, she realized that she probably shouldn't have waited until everything was done before telling him. What if he didn't want this? She was starting to panic.

He must have seen it too because he suddenly shook his head and pulled her closer, face buried in her hair. "Can't believe you'd do that." He said softly in her ear. "I'm happy. Real happy. Jus' weren't expectin' it, s'all."

She let out a relieved breath. "Good." She smiled, pulling away and grabbing his hand. "I'm happy too. Now, c'mon, I wanna show you the inside!" she squealed in excitement as she pulled him along.

He huffed a laugh at her, his heart beating wildly and a genuine smile on his face.

That night she laid in her new bed.

It was quiet living on her own and she knew it was something she was going to have to get used to but for now, it kinda creeped her out.

Daryl had left about half hour ago since he had work in the morning, and she quickly jumped in the shower before getting into her P.J's and snuggling into her covers.

She was bored and couldn't sleep, and a suddenly smile lifted her lips as an idea came to her.

Reaching over to the side cabinet, she grabbed her phone and sent Daryl and quick text.

**U up?**

It was barely thirty seconds later when he replied:

**Ya. U ok?**

She smiled and rolled her eyes. He was always so worried about her. It was pretty damn adorable.

She quickly scrolled through her contacts and found his number before dialling it and pressing her phone to her ear. It rang once before he picked up.

" _Hey."_

"Hey…" she smiled, biting her lip. "So…there's somethin' I wanna ask you." She spoke naughtily, a tone he recognized very well.

Huffing a laugh, he replied with amusement:  _"Wha's tha'?"_

She licked her lips and couldn't stop the giggle which escaped:

"What'cha wearin'?"

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid this story has come to an end! Don't worry though, there will be more!
> 
> I have about 15 one-shots and 3 short stories planned to follow this, so it's not the last of them!
> 
> I also have the Darcy and Daryl Walker AU up. It's called 'Afterlife'. So check that out if you're interested!
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me throughout this story! And I hoped you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing it :).


End file.
